Proteger o morir
by tomoOrrow
Summary: Jellal es un militar que aspira a ser el primer médico Almirante. Viaja a Fiore y conoce a Erza, se enamora y rompe el juramento de todo militar: intimidar con una mujer. Él promete regresar el día que se convierta en Almirante y reclamarla su esposa. Pasan los años y regresa como General de brigada y descubre que Erza esta muerta… y a una chica parecida a su amada. Gerza
1. introduccion

**Proteger o morir**

_**Sinopsis:**__ Media hora después de la explosión, empecé a caminar por la aldea, estaba seguro de encontrarla hasta que solo quedaba una casa. Entré y lo que me encontré fue con una niña. Estaba debajo de la cama llorando abrazando no se qué, pero su color de cabello me daban pistas. Estoy seguro que es la hija de Erza._

**Disclaimer: sorry pero Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero si la trama que creé para los personajes de la misma**.

**Introducción**

**La desgracia que empezó todo.**

La primera vez que piso Magnolia fue irritante. Él vivía en el país del Norte y llegar a tierras sureñas era incomodo debido a las altas temperaturas. El calor lo mantenía siempre de mal humor más de lo que ya era. De carácter ególatra y altanero, Jellal Fernandez, un adolescente con grandes sueños de volverse un militar de élite.

Era su primera misión y consistía en descubrir minas ya que su país era una potencia y si era viable poder invadir ese pequeño país en vías de desarrollo.

Pero con lo que no contó que en su misión se fuera a encontrar con una pelirroja que logró perforar el hielo que había creado. Primero la vio como blanco para poder sacar información de los aldeanos, pero conforme la fue conociendo fue dándose cuenta que el terminó siendo la victima de sus encantos.

Después de una larga caminata nunca supieron cuando cayó la noche por lo que decidieron hacer una hoguera en la selva y después de las horas, entre la vergüenza y el deseo la hizo suya. Era la primera vez que experimentaban, incluso él, el gran Jellal, el león indomable terminó rendido a ella como un cordero. Finalmente dejó a lado su orgullo y el hielo terminó de derretirse.

Pero con lo que no contó es que un mes después la misión termino. No encontraban lo que tanto anhelaban y él se tuvo que marchar. Pero entonces el fruto de su amor crecía en el vientre de Erza. Cuando ella lo vio partir, el vértigo la azotó y cayó al suelo. Cuando despertó le dieron la noticia que estaba embarazada.

**...**

Era una tarde de otoño en Magnolia, estación donde los arboles se tiñen de color ocre y escasean de follaje. La aldea estaba casi deshabitada debido a que la gran mayoría fue a trabajar al campo a excepción de Natalie, una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes. Como había terminado los deberes se dispuso a pintar.

Estaba parada frente a la ventana. Retrataba lo que tenia frente a ella, un hermoso campo de trigo. Recordó que en esa dirección estaba Rosemary la aldea vecina.

La chica continúo su pintura. Después de caminar varios kilómetros encontró el pigmento color naranja que le hacía falta para terminar el ocaso. Era cerca de las cuatro de la tarde pero como ella ya conocía perfectamente los cielos no necesitaba verlos para poderlos retratar, era lo que veía siempre por las tardes en esa misma ventana. Cuando lo hacía, inventaba la historia jamás contada pero siempre se quedaba ahí, en su cabeza o también creaba su próxima obra que terminaba plasmada en un lienzo.

En esta ocasión era perfecto porque no había nadie podría concentrarse, a excepción de Fly, un pequeño pato silvestre que lo encontró en la selva, como se había separado de su manada decidió adoptarlo como mascota. Suspiro y tomo el pincel y se dispuso a pintar.

Conforme iba profundizando sus trazos en vez en cuando miraba hacia la ventana pero cuando miro con el rabillo del ojo, notó que el cielo se empezó a obscurecer. Fue raro porque de un minuto a otro cambio de repente. La primera hipótesis que vino a su mente fue que podría ser una tormenta pero fue descartada porque en seguida escucho un estruendo y con ello empezó a temblar.

El pánico empezó a amenazarla cuando noto un hongo nuclear ante sus ojos. Calculo que la bomba había caído en Rosemary.

La chica empezó a tener psicosis. Las piernas le temblaban, su cuerpo empezó a sudar en frio y su corazón latió tan fuerte que creía que se le saldría del pecho.

Corrió hacia donde estaba Fly, lo tomo y después corrió hacia la cama y se metió dentro de ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó. Tal vez dos, tres o incluso una eternidad. No quería salir pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo para buscar a sus amigos si seguían con vida. A su tía Mirajane o a su vulgar tía Cana o sus hermanas Lucy, Juvia o Levi. El pánico seguía apoderada de ella, tenía sed y hambre pero tampoco quería alejarse y Fly quería soltarse de los brazos de Natalie por incomodidad pero ella no permitió que lo hiciera. Temió que fuera lo único que le quedara.

Lo único que podía ver era la claridad en la ventana, parecía ser que ya era la mañana del dia siguiente. Parecía estar todo tranquilo pero ella con su aguda voz escuchaba voces desconocidas.

Se aferro a Fly a su pecho y tapo su pico para que no siguiera graznando.

Pero supo que era demasiado tarde ya que desde debajo de la cama miro a personas entrar.

—que bonito cuadro—dijo uno de ellos.

—es basura—contesto uno de ellos—busquen aquí por favor.

Entonces los hombres vestidos de trajes color azul índigo empezaron a buscar por cada rincón de la casa hasta que uno de ellos la encontró y la jalo por los pies.

—Capitán, encontré a una niña.

Natalie estaba con los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas, el hombre que la descubrió la miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió con malicia.

Entonces detrás de el se encontraba un hombre con traje blanco y de gabardina del mismo color con franjas azules en las mangas y en las orillas de la prenda. Su cabellera era color azul y en su hemisferio derecho de su cara tenía un singular tatuaje color rojo y detrás de él estaba un tipo de traje blanco y cabellera negra.

Natalie los miro con horror y se aferro mas al pato a su cuerpo, tenía miedo y lo estaba demostrando con su mirada.

El tipo del tatuaje en su rostro la miró. Su mirada era pesada que Natalie temblaba más. La examino por unos minutos hasta que se hinco para acercarse más a ella.

—¿me tienes miedo? —preguntó a secas.

—yo… yo…—apenas dijo, las palabras no salían porque lo admitía, tenia pánico, eran militares y ese hombre de cabellos zafiro la cohibía.

—Ven conmigo—dijo mientras le extendía la mano, su mirada no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

Natalie quería huir, creía lo peor de el por lo que siguió ahí, sin moverse y con la mirada clavada con la de él. Ambos ojos verdes chocaron, el podía mirar claramente el pánico pero ella nada, solo odio, sabía que los militares eran las peores personas pero jamás imaginó que tuvieran la mirada tan pesada. Apenas abrió los labios para pronunciar una negación.

El mostró una sonrisa egocéntrica. En parte le causó gracia la respuesta de la chica, ante esto, tomó una decisión que parecía ser una locura pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no importaba las consecuencias ni el precio que pagaría. Era un capricho de él que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Era un trato inesperado para ella y sorpresa para los demás.

—Te he dicho, ven conmigo—dijo él en tono de orden— Te adoptare. Serás mi hija.

…

**Muajajaja, se que no es de dios subir otro fic cuando nisiquiera tengo contemplado terminar el otro, pero meeeh, este lo tenia que escribir porque esta basado en un sueño (la parte de la bomba) y waahh, cuando desperté no podía dormir y como es costumbre, lo que sueño siempre lo escribo, pensé como seria un gerza apocalíptico xDD**

**Bueno, es obvio que Natalie es la hija de Erza y Jellal pero ambos no saben de su existencia mutua, pues de eso tratara la historia, de cómo se descubrirán padre e hija :3**

**Depende de cuantos reviews reciba actualizare, debido a que mi prioridad es el fic "dos almas" pero si este pega, con gusto actualizo lo mas rápido que pueda**

**Planes: tendrá aproximadamente 10 capitulos, debido a que no lo quiero alargar tanto y prometo no ser demasiado exagerada como en el otro fic.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Inseguridad

**Capítulo 1: inseguridad.**

**Natalie.**

Habían pasado una semana desde que estallo la bomba y la vida de la aldea había cambiado: sus habitantes habían sido prisioneros de los invasores y ella se encontraba encerrada en una de las celdas que estaba cerca del campamento de la milicia.

No había visto al misterioso hombre del tatuaje después que le dijo semejante locura ¿adoptarla? ¿qué se creía? Ella no necesitaba de una figura paterna mas, con Simón tenia, el se había convertido en su padre debido a su confianza, enseñanzas y apoyo emocional. Ella jamás conoció a su padre y siempre que le preguntaba a si madre, le contestaba que por su bien, era mejor dejarlo en el anonimato pero siempre mostraba una sonrisa cálida, pero ella era lista y detrás de esa sonrisa veía soledad.

Supo que era hora del almuerzo cuando un tipo de singular cabellera rosa abrió la puerta y dejo a lado de ella un tazón de sopa.

—Come, en confianza—dijo el militar y se sentaba a lado de ella—no entiendo por qué el capitán te quiere aparte…

Natalie lo miro y él se conmovió un poco. El era diferente a los demás, quería hacerle plática a la chica pero ella siempre se quedaba callada. No quiso contestarle por miedo a que se decepcionara y terminara descubriendo que el tipo era igual a los demás militares. Aparto su mirada y abrazo sus piernas.

—¿verdad que te llamas Natalie?

La chica lo miro impresionada, volvió a bajar la mirada y el militar acaricio su cabello.

—ya se que damos miedo solo con el uniforme, pero aun existimos los amables entre tanto orangután.

—Quiero ir con ellos—al fin contesto—con mi familia.

Natsu sonrió de felicidad, creía que jamás le contestaría pero pareciera ser que al fin le dio confianza.

—Imposible—dijo cabizbajo—el Capitán es muy especial que incluso no debería de estar hablando contigo porque es capaz de matarme, dejo claro que nadie te tocara y ya supe cómo se siente el contacto del cabello de una mujer—dijo sonriente—me dio gusto saber que no eres muda, asi que me voy.

El pelirrosa abandono la celda y Natalie por fin pudo suspirar. Después de media hora por fin pudo ver al capitán.

Tenía una mirada fría, parecía que era una estatua porque no mostraba sentimiento alguno, ella no se molesto en levantar la mirada y saber que era él, bastaba con ver sus botas y parte del pantalón y vagardina blanca que lo caracterizaba.

—quiero… verlos—susurró y aun asi Jellal pudo escucharla.

—¿ dime quién es tu madre? Y te llevare con ellos.

Natalie abrió los ojos sorprendida y recordó aquella tarde en la que su madre se fue: que no dijera ni su apellido ni que ella era su madre a un desconocido, ella no entendió porque a esa petición. Y ahora que aquel militar le preguntaba le dio el presentimiento que si le decía la verdad, estaría poniendo a su madre en peligro, y aun mas sabiendo que esta alla afuera.

—¿para que quieres saber?

—pregunto, ¿Quién es?

—esta muerta…—dijo en un hilo de voz, fue lo único que se le ocurrió, cuando en verdad jamás desearía eso ni de broma.

Jellal sintió una punzada en el corazón, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y si esa niña de cabellera rojiza era hija de Erza, el llego tarde para volverla a ver. Apretó sus puños a los barrotes de la celda y se mordió el labio por la impotencia. La naturaleza fue mas rápida que él.

—¿ahora me puedes llevar con mi familia? —dijo refiriéndose a su tia Mirajane y a todos los niños huérfanos que vivían con ella en esa gran casa de madera, donde la encontraron los militares.

—¿Quién es tu padre? —ahora preguntó, ignorando la petición.

—pregunte ¿me vas a llevar con mi familia? —dijo Natalie desesperándose, las preguntas cortantes estaban molestándola. Estar sola son contacto con ellos por una semana la estreso tanto que tenia mal humor y ahora que el viniera a preguntarle toda su biografía la sacaba de sus cabales—¡no tienes idea de lo que he sufrido al saber que pudiste matar a mi padre…!—dijo entre sollozos mientras empezaba a levantarse para mirarlo a los ojos—yo… yo quiero verlo de nuevo, saber que está bien.

Jellal sintió que la sangre le hervía ¿Quién era su padre? ¿Quién fue capaz de arrebatarle a Erza cuando él sabía perfectamente que era de él? Apretó con más intensidad sus manos a los barrotes. Le fulmino odio y repudio. Abrió la puerta de la celda y jalo del brazo a Natalie hasta que por fin volvió a ver la luz del sol.

Caminaron un buen tramo. Jellal apretaba firmemente el brazo de Natalie, ella ya no sentía dolor después de un rato, estaba segura que al día siguiente aparecerían pequeños puntos de sangre por la presión, no le importo porque estaba feliz que por fin vería a su familia.

Cuando llegaron corrió hacia Simón y se abrazaron. Jellal miro detalladamente lo que hacían hasta que carraspeo y el tipo de piel apiñonada lo miro con odio.

Los demás miraron curiosos a Jellal, por los comentarios de los militares que los tenian vigilados, el era el capitán por tan singular cabello azul, traje y vagardina blancas. Mirajane y Cana se acercaron para abrazar a Natalie.

—tias, las extrañe mucho—comento la pequeña.

—¡Natalie! —gritaron Lucy, Juvia y Levi que eran dos años mayor que ella.

—me alegran que estén bien—dijo la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos—tuve miedo que les hicieran algo.

—cumpli con mi promesa—interrumpió Jellal la escena repugnante para el—es hora de marcharse.

Todos se quedaron con un nudo en la garganta, no permitirían que le arrebataran a uno de los integrantes de su familia. Mirajane se aferro a la pequeña hasta que Natalie reaccionó y se soltó de su tia.

—lo siento, me tengo que ir—su mirada reflejaba tristeza, se separo de ellos y se despidió.

El camino de regreso fue igual de silencioso que el de ida. Cuando llegaron, ella creía que de nuevo la llevaría a ese calabozo asqueroso pero fue grande el asombro cuando la tomo del brazo y la llevo a una recamara de paredes blancas. Era sencilla y pequeña pero acogedora.

—esta es tu habitación—dijo a secas y por consiguiente, cerró la puerta.

Natalie se quedo parada durante varios minutos. Tenía miedo y rabia al mismo tiempo pero después se vio tentada a acostarse en la cama, no había dormido bien en el suelo y el colchón lo sintió como la caricia de seda. Se quedo dormida y cuando despertó las estrellas ya estaban presentes en el cielo.

Se asomo a la ventana para respirar aire fresco. El viento de otoño era fresco pero ella tenía calor, había recordado que gracias a sus días de estar encerrada no se había aseado. Busco entre el ropero y se encontró con ropa a su medida.

—no son ropas de aquí, deben de ser del país del Norte—pensó.

Abrió la puerta que infería que fuera un baño y si era. Se tomo una ducha relajante y después volvió a dormirse.

Al dia siguiente Natsu entro con su desayuno.

—al fin se apiadaron de ti, ese calabozo esta bien asqueroso para una muchachita como tu—dijo parado frente a ella—espero que t guste lo que te preparé.

—cocinas muy bien—contestó agradecida—me gustaría que me acompañaras, ven, siéntate.

Mientras la comida iba descendiendo, la confianza, las risas y las batallas heroicas narradas por Natsu alegraron un poco el alma perturbada, cuando termino de dar el último bocado, Natsu se despidió y cuando abrió la puerta para retirarse, palideció cuando se dio cuenta que tenia frente a él a su capitán.

—Con su permiso—dijo con voz nerviosa.

Jellal cerró la puerta y miro a la pequeña, ella trato de no mirarlo porque si lo hacía, con la mirada le demostraría lo mucho que lo odiaba.

—¿Dónde esta Fly? —pregunto por su mascota.

—ya te dije, en una jaula—contestó—ese pato es molesto, se la pasa graznando toda la noche, si sigue así daré la orden que lo sacrifiquen.

¿Sacrificar? Esa palabra le dio una puñalada en el corazón a Natalie, era un ave pero ese animalito había sido muy agradecido, entendía cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre y cada vez que se la pasaba pensando en su madre, el aparecía y empezaba a picarle las piernas, la sensación de su pico no la lastimaba, al contrario le daba cosquillas y de una forma y otra, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a pesar de su tristeza.

Ella, en un ataque de ira, se levanto y jalo por el cuello a Jellal, el se quedo sin habla cuando noto el odio en los ojos verdes de ella. Se quedaron asi por un rato hasta que ella estallo.

—¡si te atreves a hacerle algo juro que me vengare!

—¿y que harás? —contestó con risa sarcástica, tanto que le dolió porque la burla sabia a "¿Qué me podrías hacer?"

—descubriré algo que te duela.

—¿ah si? —Contestó curioso—por si no sabes los militares no tenemos sentimientos ni familia, si quieres pagarme con la misma moneda no ocurrirá nada porque no tengo a nadie a quien puedas hacerle daño, así que guarda tus amenazas que te ves patética.

—la encontrare—respondió altanera—y veremos quien ríe al último.

—si quieres salvar a esa basura, tendrías que rogarme.

—¡jamás! —Contestó sin titubeo—yo no me rebajaría a rogarle a una persona tan baja como tu…

—¿no me digas? Veremos qué haces cuando lo traiga en un buen estofado, dicen que los patos silvestres de este país tienen buen sabor.

Sabia que la amenaza iba en serio cuando abrió la puerta y salió, la chica lo siguió hasta que por fin llegaron a una clase de bodegas, ahí estaba Fly.

—no, no por favor—dijo tratando de alcanzarlo pero dos militares la detuvieron.

Jellal abrió la jaula y tomo al ave por las patas, Natalie empezó a sollozar cuando vio que de su vagardina sacaba un puñal.

—no… no—dijo entre lagrimas.

Pero la ira la cegó y entre jaloneos logró zafarse de uno de los militares y lo golpeo, cuando el otro iba a darle un golpe en el estomago, ella pudo jalar una pistola del que había derribado y lo apunto.

—¡suéltalo! —le ordeno a Jellal. El se hinco para dejar al pato en el suelo y el animalito voló hacia su dueña. Ella lo abrazo y Jellal guardo su puñal.

—¡vete! —dijo con voz atemorizante que los militares que estaban en el suelo se asustaron.

Natalie no lo pensó dos veces y se fue. Algunos militares intentaron detenerla pero la voz de su capitán les ordenó que se hicieran a un lado y Natalie pasara sin obstáculos.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de la base, un tipo de cabellera morena y de ojos del mismo color se acerco a Jellal y puso su mano en el hombro.

—creí que habías dicho que la adoptarías ¿por qué permites que se valla?

—Lo sé, Gray—dijo con una sonrisa malvada—ella regresara a voluntad y cuando lo haga conocerá quien soy.

**El capitulo esta pequeño y no puse mucha acción, como Jellal aun esta en dudas en como ser con Natalie se ha reservado con sus palabras (y Natalie aun sigue traumada por la bomba, quien no lo estaría?)**

**No tengo mucho que agregar, solo aclaro que simon se quedo en la frienzone con erza pero Natalie lo adora porque fue una figura paternal :) **

**En el próximo capitulo, hare el esfuerzo de empezar el drama, habrá odio mutuo DD: recalco que el nombre que vean arriba es del personaje que me estare centrando (en el próximo será centrado a Jellal)**

**Saludos! Y no tengo fecha para subir el otro capitulo, ando seca en ideas u.u y no quise alargar mucho el capitulo (notese que lo narre demasiado y no hubo muchos saltos de escena)**


	3. Bandera blanca

**Capitulo 2: Bandera blanca**

**Jellal**

Jellal se fue a recostar después de un día difícil, había dejado escapar a la chica de cabello escarlata pero eso no le provoco conmoción o sentimientos, al contrario, se sentía orgulloso porque ese sería el inicio de su tortura.

Él siempre había sido un hombre calculador y pensó que si la dejaba ir por una razón u otra tendría que regresar, no la quería obligar pero también deseaba que ella regresara. El cabello rojo que poseía le recordaba mucho a Erza.

Se tumbó a la cama y después de unos momentos de pensar, sonrió.

Había pasado mucho tiempo en el que no sonreía, su trabajo era tan estricto que sus labios no estaban acostumbrados a delinear una curvatura.

Pero es que recordó aquellos momentos de antaño, cuando conoció a la única chica que le dio motivos para romper todas las reglas de la milicia.

Él apenas tenia discisiete años cuando pisó por primera vez el pueblo de Magnolia. Su trabajo como militar era buscar yacimientos de minerales en ese país pobre.

Él era de los pocos que sabían de la ambición de sus mayores, aun así no le importó porque si él lograba llegar a lo que todos estaban llegando lo subirían de nivel, ya que su ambición era convertirse en un almirante, costase lo que costase.

El día en el que conoció a Erza fue cuando su capitán los mandó al pueblo a acercarse a los pobladores y buscar la forma de sacarles información. Sus trajes de militar, color azul índigo llamaban y atemorizaban a quien los viera, no veían nada que les diera una pista hasta que por fin miró a una chica de su edad con una lanza de cobre.

Él sonrió, tal vez ella podría darle una pista, se acercó y antes de hablarle, carraspeó un poco su garganta y ocurrió lo que quería, que la chica lo mirara.

Y el tiempo se detuvo, sus ojos estuvieron frente a frente. Él se trago las palabras porque admitía que era bella, cuando ella preguntó por tercera vez el motivo de su atrevimiento, él tomó postura.

—perdón, solo quería saber donde conseguiste el cobre para hacer tu lanza.

—ah, era eso—sonrió con dulzura, quitándole la postura de egocentrista a Jellal—no lo sé, mi padre me la regalo pero el ya está muerto—respondió con melancolía.

Jellal se quedó callado, no había obtenido buena información pero tuvo dos posibilidades, o era verdad o estaba mintiendo, si en verdad habían yacimientos o solo fue suerte de haber encontrado un poco de cobre. Se dio la media vuelta pero después le paso en la cabeza que sería bueno platicar con ella, lo único que perdería seria tiempo.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, él dependió de ella. Todos los días iba a buscarla para tener largas pláticas que terminaban en la puesta de sol. Algunos militares veían algo extraño entre los dos, pero él siempre tenía el pretexto que posiblemente ella supiera algo acerca de minas, por lo que sus compañeros terminaban convencidos.

Pero llegó el día en que sus pláticas tuvieron un desvió cuando Erza lo miró fijamente, el se volvió a perder en sus ojos grisáceos hasta que ella sonrió con malicia.

—es injusto, yo siempre te hablo de mí y yo no sé nada de ti… eres un egoísta, así que hoy platicaremos de eso, de ti—dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y su cabello escarlata chocaba con el rostro de Jellal, fue cuando sintió el aroma de su cabello.

—huele a flores—pensó.

Erza saltó para subirse a un tronco caído, el chico caminó a lado de ella pero debajo del tronco. El viento soplaba suavemente que parecían caricias de esa tierra bendecida por la madre naturaleza. Recordó su país natal, eran todo lo contrario: el país del Norte estaba inundado de ciudades y este la gran mayoría eran selvas y sabanas, aldeas pequeñas y su gente trabajadora. Le dio cierta nostalgia porque desde que se inscribió a la escuela militar dejo de ver a sus padres, entonces ya habían pasado dos años.

— ¿y bien? Cuéntame de ti—dijo y dio un pequeño salto pasa situarse frente a él, tan cerca que podía escucharse la respiración agitada de ella debido al gran tramo que habían cruzado.

Él la miró incrédula ¿quién era ella para preguntarle acerca de su vida personal? Claro, el también le había preguntado sobre ella pero no era porque le interesara ella, sino que era parte de su trabajo, buscar la forma de que ella le dijera donde había encontrado el cobre y si había posibilidades de encontrar otro mineral. Pero pensó que si quería seguir teniendo la misma confianza, se tendría que arriesgar, todo o nada.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, exactamente?

—no sé ¿Por qué te uniste con lis militares? ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Es que desprendes tanto misterio que me da curiosidad saber todo de ti…

Eso había sido una fuerte declaración ¿a ella le importaba todo lo que se refería a él? Tragó en seco, fue demasiado para el que casi pierde la postura, carraspeó la garganta y la observó desde arriba, era más alto que ella que tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza para poder mirar con detalle su rostro, que era bello aunque le costaba admitirlo ¿caer bajo sus encantos? Eso estaba prohibido a los militares, al menos que fueras un almirante.

—mis padres se llaman Josué y Danny—dijo—soy hijo único y ya te imaginaras el drama que hicieron cuando supieron que quería ser médico militar, pero terminaron aceptándolo y veme aquí, estoy en otro país, diferente al mío, es raro por el clima.

— ¿de veras? Debió ser fuerte.

—un poco, pero de verdad quiero ser médico y si se pudiera un almirante, en la historia del país jamás ha habido un médico militar que alcance el rango de almirante y yo seré el primero—dijo con determinación.

—creo en ti, si estás aquí es porque te tienen confianza, quiere decir que vas por buen camino.

—así es—contestó con orgullo— tal vez si yo encontrara lo que buscamos, puede que suba de nivel a capitán, no sé, o me pondrían de pupilo con un almirante y eso da por seguro que en unos años me convierta en uno.

—una pregunta—dijo seria y él se quedó atento por la forma singular de preguntarle— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que están buscando? No entiendo, dicen que quieren apoyarnos pero lo que veo es que están explorando la selva…

Jellal se puso serio, tendría que buscar el pretexto más creíble para callarla y que dejara de ser curiosa, él creyó que en un principio ella había sido más inteligente que él por lo que sacar el puñal seria una alternativa.

Pero también estaría perdiendo su última pista y supo que todo se complicaría cuando escucho los pasos de alguien.

—Alguien se acerca—dijo él mientras la jalaba del brazo y la acorralaba a un árbol.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

¿Y como no lo estaría? Era la primera vez en la que estaba tan cerca de una chica y para el colmo era ella, la única chica de la aldea que le hacía sentir extraño, con la que se la pasaba todo el día y sentía que caminaba en un hilo suspendido en el aire, que si perdía la compostura que le enseñaron posiblemente no tenía idea de lo que sucedería después.

— ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de tus compañeros divulga que hay algo entre nosotros? Mi reputación caería por los suelos—dijo consternado—ningún militar debe tener relaciones con una mujer.

Relaciones, Erza lo tomó a mal, por lo que empujó al de ojos verdes y el tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas, haciendo competencia con su cabello.

— ¿Qué tipo de relaciones? —preguntó nerviosa.

— ¡estas malinterpretando! —Contestó de la misma forma, tal vez no había sido claro—una relación sentimental, un militar no puede casarse y si creen que te ando cortejando me pueden ejecutar…

—pero… no lo están haciendo…

—no lo hago pero siempre están los mal pensados.

Erza lo entendió, ayudó a levantar a Jellal y se disculpó. Prometió que lo dejaría de ver tan seguido.

Las tres semanas habían sido difíciles. En ese tiempo no se vieron y prometieron hacerlo hasta que fuera necesario. Pasó ese tiempo y el contacto visual fue más fuerte pero menor, si platicarían ya no sería casi toda la tarde, con dos horas bastarían.

Paso la semana y Erza tomó la decisión de confesarle algo que solo los aldeanos sabían y lo que Jellal buscaba sin que ella se diera cuenta. Por eso lo citó temprano para que tuvieran todo el día para llegar al destino.

Cuando se vieron en el árbol donde siempre se citaban, ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color blanco que resaltaba la tonalidad de su cabellera. Jellal iba con el traje tradicional de los militares, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, ella habló.

—quiero llevarte a un lugar, pero para entrar tienes que ir de blanco…

Ella se preparó y en un bolso llevaba lo necesario. Él no entendió pero aceptó, en el tiempo en que se habían conocido le tuvo confianza.

—el tramo es largo, por eso iremos en caballos—dijo y entonces Jellal supo porque habían dos caballos detrás de ella.

Ambos montaron los corceles, el de él era de color marrón mientras que el de ella era color miel. Ella le explicó que el lugar estaba a las afueras de la aldea de Rosemary y se tomarían su tiempo para llegar. Después de tres horas de camino por fin llegaron.

El lugar era una cueva, la entrada era pequeña que solo una persona podría entrar. Antes que lo hicieran le pidió a Jellal que vistiera lo que llevaba en el bolso. Cuando terminó, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el interior.

Él iba vendado de los ojos, no estaba nervioso porque confiaba en ella, cuando por fin se detuvieron ella le quitó el pañuelo y el pudo ver lo que estaba frente a él.

No tenía palabras para describirlo. La cueva estaba repleta de cristales de cuarzo de colores y los transparentes daban la ligera sospecha que eran diamantes. Rocas doradas que eran menas de oro, de cobre, de plata… de todos los metales preciosos existentes. Se quedó callado y sorprendido observando todo, la cueva era iluminada por unos cuantos claros que entraban desde el techo y uno de ellos daba exactamente en un cuarzo transparente y la luz se descomponía en el espectro electromagnético, parecía que estuviera viendo una aurora boreal.

Ante sus ojos estaba lo que buscaba desde que llegó a Magnolia, en sus ojos tenia la carta que lo convertiría en lo que tanto había soñado, pero tenía a lado a la persona que le había depositado la confianza para mostrarle esto, ella era el cordero que se entregó al lobo, y eso a pesar de ser un hombre de hierro lo puso entre la espada y la pared.

—es… hermoso…

—lo sé, este es el lugar sagrado de mi gente, por eso te pedí que te vistieras de blanco en honor a nuestros dioses. Él comprendió por qué anteriormente ella le platicó de los dioses que adoraban y también se dio cuenta que nunca había soltado su mano desde el momento en el que entraron, se dio por vencido porque aceptó que no quería soltársela.

—comprendo… ¿me puedes contar de este lugar?

—Si… en esta cueva cuando dos personas quieren unirse para toda la vida, los dioses tienen que ser testigos y aquí…—dijo mientras se soltaba de él y se cubría el rostro con su cabello—sin comentarios.

— ¿Cómo que aquí qué? —Preguntó sorprendido— ¿aquí… se unen? —preguntó nervioso.

—si… pero no es necesario… yo aceptaré romper la regla, de todos modos sé que no estoy predestinada a casarme, eso me lo dijo los caracoles.

— ¿caracoles?

—los caracoles que predicen con quien te casarás y ellos no me apuntaron a ninguno de la aldea, por eso me resigné y te traje aquí.

— ¿Quiénes han roto esa promesa? —preguntó.

—por lo que se, nadie—dijo temerosa—los dioses se enojaran conmigo… bueno, a veces creo que desde que nací, me quitaron a mis padres y no me unieron a ningún hombre, así que está bien, por algo pasan las cosas.

Jellal se quedó callado, como era posible que Erza fuera tan inocente y al mismo tiempo tan ingenua para conformarse con lo que le habían dicho las predicciones tontas de su religión pero le agradeció en parte porque ella prefería romper las reglas. Pero le pareció injusto ¿él no las rompería solo para ir limpio a la cima? ¿Y ella qué? Aceptaría la ira de sus dioses sin resentimientos, eso lo hacía egoísta.

— ¿y qué pasaría, si los caracoles no apuntaron a ningún hombre de la aldea, porque no te ibas a unir con ninguno de ellos?

—imposible, es muy raro que los dioses quieran a unir a personas de diferentes aldeas.

— ¿y si tú eres la excepción? —Dijo mirándola a los ojos—tal vez a ninguno de ellos le perteneces.

—no lo creo, creo que ya viste demasiado.

Erza estaba nerviosa, se dio cuenta que Jellal daba muchos rodeos para llegar a una sola respuesta, se dio la media vuelta y no siguió su camino porque estaba unida a la mano de Jellal.

—tú no romperás ninguna regla, lo prometo.

Esto la sorprendió, se suponía que ningún militar debería cortejar a ninguna mujer porque su esposa era el deber. El cuerpo le temblaba y él se dio cuenta porque aun la tenia aferrada a su mano, no la dejaría escapar.

—pero tú si… y eso es injusto.

—no lo será si me convierto en almirante, el día en que eso suceda vendré por ti, desde hace poco tiempo me di cuenta que tú eras la elegida para mí y tal vez los caracoles no apuntaban a alguno de la aldea porque me apuntaban a mí.

Jellal no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo pero estaba consciente que ella era inteligente, como ninguna, posiblemente creía eso porque había sido la primera chica con la que había conversado pero por dios juraba que nadie le interesaba más que ella, si iba a romper las reglas que valiera la pena y lo valía porque ella era hermosa, la mujer que un hombre soñaba.

Se decía que entre los militares todos habían estado con una mujer pero él apostaba que era uno de los pocos en los que no sabía el arte de tomar a una mujer y darle satisfacción, era inexperto y ella también, si las cosas saldrían bien saldría victorioso, sino seria su fracaso como hombre.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Él tomó su mano, las ropas blancas yacían tendidas en el suelo y su piel estaba sudorosa. Ella tomó su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, tiritaba de vergüenza y él tenía el corazón acelerado, a punto de salirse del pecho.

— ¿prometes esperarme?

—Por los dioses que son testigos—contestó y fue cuando él se armo de valor y en una estocada unió la promesa que se hicieron en ese lugar mágico.

Pasó un mes después de ese encuentro. En ese lapso se habían escapado del mundo y volvían a repetir ese ritual, a él no le importaba siempre y cuando buscaran el lugar y el tiempo en el que pudieran escaparse a los ojos de todos, de todos modos, él se las arregló para convencer a sus mayores que en esas tierras no había lo que buscaban.

Pero un día él supo que faltaba poco para partir, por eso un día antes se escapó del campamento y fue a casa de Erza.

Y después de la unión tan antigua como la misma madre tierra, ella se recostó en su pecho. Él tenía resentimiento porque no buscaba las palabras para decirle que era hora de decir adiós.

—Eres bueno disimulando con tus jefes—dijo ella mientras que con sus dedos iba formando pequeños círculos en su pecho.

—a veces hasta me sorprendo de mi mismo—dijo serio—Er, ¿Qué pasará después de que me valla?

—esperarte, eso pasará.

— ¿y si llega otro hombre en tu vida?

—lo rechazaré.

— ¿y si te enamoras de él?

—no lo creo, mas enamorada de ti no puedo estar, Jellal—dijo mientras se levantaba y lo miraba a los ojos— no dudes de mi y no soy capaz de ser tan maldita para que tu hubieras roto esa promesa en vano.

—solo que… no sé, me da la paranoia, no sé qué hare si me llegara a enterar que termines con otro hombre.

—No pasará paranoico—dijo entre risas y lo besaba a los labios—lo juro por mi vida, te esperaré.

—te amo, Er—pronunció mientras la tomaba del cuello y la besaba apasionadamente—eres solo mía y me volviera loco si me llegara a enterar que otro hombre me arrebate a lo que más quiero.

Al día siguiente, a causa del cansancio, Erza se levantó casi al medio día, le dolían las piernas porque se la pasó toda la noche con Jellal, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo con él pero cuando se levanto se abrazó a sí misma y recordó el encuentro, cada vez que lo besaba y cada vez que llegaban a la cima.

Se cubrió con una bata y fue al baño para tomarse una ducha, cuando estaba lista fue afuera de su casa y se encontró a Mirajane observando desde la colina como los militares partían.

—ya era hora que se fueran—comentó ella un poco melancólica—hasta creo que los estoy extrañando—ahora lo comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—se… se van…—dijo y entonces sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas.

— ¿ocurre algo? —pregunto Mirajane delante de ella, entonces escuchó como Erza caía al suelo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

—parece ser que los dioses si te castigaron dándote muerte—dijo a si mismo saliéndose de sus recuerdos—no pudiste cumplir tu promesa—dijo en voz alta con voz amarga— ¿o tus dioses fueron crueles conmigo?

Tomó un puro y lo encendió. En poco tiempo la habitación se inundó al aroma del tabaco , después escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo y uno de sus soldados entró.

—capitán, siento mucho despertarlo pero allá afuera esta la joven que dejó ir, no para de hacer escándalo y dice querer velo.

Jellal se tragó la rabia y aceptó verla. Cuando por fin se puso la gabardina y el estetoscopio que le daban el título de médico militar y capitán, salió de su habitación rumbo a la salida.

Abrió la puerta y con lo que se encontró fue a Natalie llorando.

—Por favor… por favor ayúdeme—dijo mientras se hincaba frente a él—mi hermana Lucy está enferma… ayúdela por favor.

Jellal sonrió con orgullo porque supo que de un modo u otro el tenia razón, ella regresaría pero no lo alegró en absoluto, azotó la puerta frente a ella y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse a dormir.

—Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz—pensó mientras tiraba el resto del puro que no quiso fumar.

**Muajaja ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Me costo porque ando sin inspiración, espero que les gustr, posiblemente el otro capitulo este centrado en Natalie, aun no se, tengo tantas ideas que termino usando la que se me ocurre mientras escribo**

**Saludos y espero sus reviews**


	4. Secretos

**Capitulo 3: secretos**

**Natalie**

Natalie era testaruda. Defecto o virtud que la caracterizaba. Costaba creer que se la pasara todo el día parada frente a la puerta de la base de los militares para que demostrara su grado de preocupación por su hermana Lucy. Algunos de ellos se burlaban de ella y otros en cambio la ignoraban a excepción del cocinero y la mano derecha del capitán. Natsu intentó llevarle algo de comer pero ella siempre se negó y Gray dijo a Jellal que ya era necesario que hablaran.

—no que la querías adoptar como pupilo? —dijo el Fullbuster con tono ironizado.

—pero no quiere decir que voy a soportar sus caprichos de adolescente—contestó amargado—creí que en esta aldea usaban medicina alterna, eso es lo que deberían de hacer.

—Pues para que llegue desesperada es porque no les sirven sus remedios—contestó la cuestión.

Gray sospechaba mucho. Que su capitán se tomara la molestia de querer adoptar a una chica era una probabilidad de una por cada millón y sobre todo que se tratara de una aldeana que se la encontró por pura casualidad. Sospechó que posiblemente la quería nombrar su esposa si su misión tendría éxito y fuera ascendido a almirante.

Se trago sus palabras, además había otra pista, los ojos de Natalie eran exactamente del mismo color que los de su capitán, o más bien, pareciera que estuviera viendo a su capitán en versión femenina y con cabellera roja ¿acaso era algún pariente? Tal vez, pero para eso tendría que escarbar mas y la respuesta la tendría Natalie porque si la tuviera Jellal, el también lo supiera.

—no se, se me ocurrió una forma de humillarla sin darle daño físico—dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro—después de eso ya veré si la ayudo.

Natalie miraba fijamente la puerta, el calor era sofocante, tanto que empezaba a sentirse mareada por la falta de alimento, si seguía así tendría insolación pero no le importó. Arriba de la base se encontraba uno de los militares cargando una cubeta llena de pintura blanca. Cuando vio la señal de su capitán se la vacio encima de Natalie.

La chica sabia a lo que se estaba arriesgando, se quito el exceso de puntura que había en su cabello y el que sus ojos. Cuando Jellal por fin decidió dar la cara, la chica bajo la mirada, quería llorar por la humillación pero su sentido de justicia la hizo fuerte.

—¿contenta? Creo que ya es hora que te largues.

Jellal tomo su mano y la empezó a jalar hacia la aldea. Natalie seguía con la rabia dentro y las lágrimas escurrían en silencio. Lo que hizo solo fue para que Lucy estuviera bien y daría eso y lo que fuera para que alguien la ayudara.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea ella lo llevo a donde estaba Lucy. Cuando entró a la habitación donde estaba supo la desesperación de Natalie. Cuando la revisó dio su diagnostico.

—será necesario que solo una persona este con ella, el virus es muy contagioso y necesito a alguien que valla conmigo para que le de los medicamentos que deben de darle.

Mirajane le agradeció besando la mano del militar, el solo le dio una mirada fría, los demás se cohibieron y Natalie seguía con la mirada en el suelo sin decir nada. El se acercó y se paro frente a ella, todos notaron la incomodidad de la mirada del militar, tan profunda.

—ya encontré la forma de callarte—dijo en humor acido—¿se te olvida que ahora me debes una? ¿Cómo me pagaras ahora?

La pobre chica se quedo con un nudo en la garganta y el esperó la respuesta con ansias y fue la gran fortuna de ella que su padre Simón no estaba ahí, sino era capaz de armar un escándalo y terminaría mal.

—te pagare con lo que quieras…

—ven conmigo entonces, serás mi hija, solo a mi me llamarás padre y no al mono gigante ese—dijo refiriéndose a Simón, la pelirroja estuvo a punto de contestarle sino que se mordió la lengua con fuerzas para que se tragara sus palabras, ahora más que nunca le debía un favor y tendría que pagárselo le gustara o no—¿aceptas?

—Lo que quieras—dijo sin interés.

Ya había pasado una semana en la que Natalie vivía en la base. No salía de su habitación y el único con el que platicaba era con Natsu. Desde la ventana miraba el follaje de la selva y en las noches se dedicaba a llorar, añorando a la familia que dejo en la aldea y también llevaba una semana sin ver a Jellal, esa le quitaba tragos amargos.

Hasta que una semana después, se digno a visitarla y en lugar de Natsu, él fue quien le llevó el desayuno.

—¿puedo sentarme a lado de ti? —preguntó y la chica no contestó. Eso lo tomó como un sí.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos y ella no movió ningún dedo, Jellal se arto y alzo su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos y lo que se gano fue que ella desvió la mirada a otro lado.

—¿aun no aprendes? Estoy siendo paciente contigo solo porque eres una niña, si fueras cualquier persona ya te hubiera matado.

—Hazlo entonces—dijo en un susurro—. Que las ganas te sobran, sé que me odias pero no sé por qué.

—no te odio—contestó—solo me desesperas, si fueras mas… aplicada harías las cosas fáciles, solo quiero sacarte de esa aldea asquerosa y llevarte al Norte como mi hija, desde que te vi me pareces … interesante.

—escuche de Natsu que posiblemente ascienda a Almirante y necesita presentar a una esposa.

Natalie lo dijo con intenciones de darle la indirecta si realmente la quería como mujer. Jellal suspiro furioso y se levanto, dio vueltas hasta que se controlo.

—Sería una estupidez tomarte como mujer, ni siquiera te soporto—contestó arrogante—me pareces interesante solo porque me recuerdas a alguien.

Esto dejo sin palabras a Natalie ¿le recordaba a su madre? Según los adultos, años atrás antes que ella naciera, los militares llegaron a la aldea y uno de ellos platicaba con su madre ¿acaso era el? Tal vez el supiera quién era su padre. Se levanto de golpe y antes de preguntar mejor se detuvo porque si le cuestionaba implicaba revelar la identidad de su madre.

Jellal volteo a verla cuando escuchó que se levantó. Se miraron hasta que ella se cohibió por haberse dado cuenta a tiempo que preguntar sería un grave error. Entonces era oportunidad para Jellal de decirle el motivo de su acompañamiento.

—sería bueno que tomaras un poco de sol, si sigues escondiéndote parecerás moribunda por falta de asolearse, a veces es bueno, lo digo como médico.

Natalie ensancho los ojos porque a pesar de ser tan frio parecía preocuparse por ella. Jellal dio una reverencia y se retiro. Cuando retumbo la puerta al ser cerrada, se tumbo a la cama aun atónita.

Se cohibió y prefirió no salir hasta que la noche apareció. Cuando estaba resignada a irse a la cama escucho un aleteo cerca de la ventana, volteo y vio que era Fly quien había llegado a visitarla.

—Fly, cuanto te extrañé—dijo y corrió a abrazarlo—te eché de menos.

El animalito empezó a picarle la mano para que mirara el mensaje que tenía su pata, ella se dio cuenta y lo tomo, lo leyó y sus ojos se iluminaron, salto de alegría hasta que su mascota empezó a hacer bulla, entonces le cerró el pico para que no escucharan que había llegado a verla.

—Fly, creo que haremos una fuga nocturna por unas horas.

La selva estaba en plena calma, solo el sonido de las hojas al compás de la brisa se escuchaba. Natalie caminaba con cautela para que nadie descubriera su fuga. En sus brazos traía a Fly y en su mano derecha la nota que le habla llevado. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino vio de espaldas a una persona.

Volteo y ambas miradas chocaron. Él era un chico de la edad de Natalie, cabellera castaña, ondulada y larga recogida en una coleta, ojos cafés, tez trigueña y complexión atlética gracias al trabajo de campo. Natalie salto de alegría, soltó a Fly y corrió hacia el chico para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

—te extrañe, Jack.

—y yo a ti, linda—contestó con un leve sonrojo por la cercanía—supe que uno de los perros del ejercito te tiene y no pude evitar mandarte un mensaje con Fly.

—lo se—dijo con melancolía—ahora por eso no puedo verlos, pero todo sea para que estén bien.

Natalie bajo la mirada y Jack levantó su rostro, le beso en los labios hasta que se separo para seguirla contemplando. Era hermosa y mas con la poca luz de la luna que atravesaba en el follaje de la selva.

—te juro que si te hacen algo… no dudare en vengarme…

—pero que tonterías dices—contestó sonriente—no me dejare, te lo prometo, por algo soy la hija de…

No pudo terminar de decir el nombre de su madre cuando de pronto escucho la voz ronca y atemorizante de Jellal decir "suéltala", Jack se aferro a ella pero Natalie se soltó de su agarre y lo protegió detrás de ella, entonces el peliazul saco la espada que lo proclamaba capitán y la apuntó hacia la pareja.

—¿Quién es este? Dijo con rabia sin bajar el arma.

—¿militares con espadas? Esto es patético, creí que preferían usar pistolas o bombas como lo cobardes que son.

—por eso mismo, deberías de agradecerme que morirás como un hombre de verdad—dijo Jellal con sonrisa egocéntrica—apártate, Natalie.

— ¡si lo vas a matar, mátame a mi también!

—Natalie, esto es entre el perro y yo, será mejor que te quites—respondió Jack mientras la jalaba hacia un lado—quiero ver de lo que es capaz un perro del ejercito.

—te tragarás tus palabras, mocoso.

Cuando Jellal iba a atacar, gracias a sus buenos reflejos vio que Natalie se atravesó en el camino de ambos y se detuvieron, él la miró con rabia mientras que ella con seriedad.

— ¡apártate, Nat! —gritó Jack.

—Jack, vete antes que te haga algo. Estaré bien, sabes perfectamente de quien soy hija y será mejor que no me lo recuerdes.

— ¡no pienso dejarte con este pedófilo!

— ¡no soy ningún pedófilo! —Contestó Jellal irritado—ella es mi pupilo, solo eso.

—ya quisieras que creyera eso, viejo, pero tienes un letrero detrás de ti que dice que eres un pedófilo pero si Nat dice que me valla lo hare solo por su bien, cuídate preciosa.

Jack se retiro y Jellal empezó a irritarse más al grado de enojarse y querer golpear al niño hasta matarlo sobre todo por lo último que había dicho ¿preciosa a su pupilo? Eso sin su consentimiento le causó celos. Se tranquilizo y finalmente, pidió a Natalie que regresaran a la base.

Al día siguiente, estallaron.

— ¿Quién es ese naco que te llamo preciosa? —dijo irritado y los celos se le notaban a kilómetros.

— ¡que te importa! —contestó con altanería.

—ah no ahora me dices, por algo soy tu padre.

—adoptivo, así que no tienes el derecho de reclamarme, así que adiós.

Jellal mostraba muecas de disgusto, ira… todos los sentimientos negativos existentes. Se retiro pero no falto el clásico azote de puerta, Jellal era demasiado predecible con sus militares en cuestión de enojarse.

Y el enojo no se iría cuando en su despacho noto dos siluetas. Su dolor de cabeza empezó.

Eran dos mujeres, una de cabellera rosa y ondulada, de estatura baja y ojos verdes y la ultima y su verdadero dolor de cabeza es de cabellera negra y larga hasta la cintura, esbelta silueta y por ultimo estaba su rostro que robaba suspiros a cualquier militar, a todos menos a él, esa mujer para él era la reencarnación del caos en el.

—Jellal Fernández, si me equivoco fuiste tú quien acaba de azotar la puerta hace rato, eres tan adorable—contestó la mujer de cabellera obscura con todo el esplendor de la burla.

—si tienes ganas de humillarme, será mejor que te retires, no ando de humor.

— ¿en serio? Tu siempre tan accesible a mi—contestó con sensualidad—Meredy, será mejor que me dejes a solas con el capitán, tengo ganas de jugar con sus instintos de hombre.

—como ordene, alteza.

Meredy se retiro, cuando erza puso seguro al picaporte, extendió sus brazos para envolverse en Jellal, el se mostro tan frio y ella tan sensual.

—querido, sé que no eres de hielo, yo lo derretiré, o al menos que seas del otro bando…

— ¡basta ya, Ultear! —contesto mientras la apartaba de él con brusquedad—basta de tus jueguitos.

—me siento ofendida con tu rechazo, pero así me gusta, que seas renuente. ¿Sabías que posiblemente yo sea la elegida para ser tu esposa cuando seas seleccionado como almirante? Será mejor que empecemos a llevar la fiesta en paz.

— ¿Qué fiesta? —Contestó—yo lo que veo es un juego de sobrevivencia, crees que solo por ser mujer caeré en tus venenos, se que tienes intenciones de manipular la milicia con tus encantos… femeninos.

Jellal era hombre y no pudo evitar verle el escote pero apartó la mirada cuando apareció en su mente el recuerdo de Erza, ninguna mujer debía de provocarlo, pero admitía que Ultear tenía algo que lo ponía nervioso, tal vez era su acido sarcasmo y sus intenciones de manipular a los hombres para poder obtener sus caprichos.

—Ya no te insistiré, eso de seducirte no se me da—contestó con seriedad—vengo a recibir el reporte que no has enviado desde hace un mes.

—ha habido problemas, por eso aun no llega, y no llegara a tus manos, sino a las del Fürher—contestó de la misma forma—así que puedes irte.

—No lo creo, tengo ganas de quedarme un par de días—dijo y se recargo en el escritorio—por ahí supe que tienes una pupila, una aldeana ¿no me digas que la quieres hacer tu mujer cuando seas nombrado almirante?

—otra mas, creyendo que soy un pedófilo—dijo rodando los ojos— ¿es que todos piensan mal de mí?

Ultear soltó una carcajada, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que tomó postura, le pidió que quería verla, el se negó hasta que de mala gana terminó derrotado.

Ultear camino hacia la habitación de Natalie guiada por el coronel Fullbuster. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se ensancharon.

—Coronel ¿me podrías dejar a solas con la chiquilla? —dijo un poco nerviosa.

Gray aceptó y cerró la puerta, cuando estuvo segura que estaba lejos para que no escuchara lo que conversarían, camino a paso veloz hacia Natalie y la tomó de las manos para que ambas se hincaran en el suelo.

Natalie se quedo boquiabierta cuando la mujer se quito la peluca, se tapo para evitar gritar de alegría pero no fue inevitable derramar lágrimas. La morena que ahora mostraba su verdadera identidad y color de su cabellera le sonrió con calidez.

—Si querida, soy tu madre.

**Whasupp? Por fin pude actualizar (1 semana después, que larrrgo xDD) y aclare muchas dudas respecto a Erza y mostre a Jellal celoso por su hija xDD**

**El próximo capitulo estará centrado en Erza y el motivo por el cual se hace pasar por una mujer malota que seduce a medio mundo y le hace la vida miserable a Jellal xDD**

**Reviews? Porfis, me hacen feliz *-***


	5. decision

**Decisión.**

**Erza**

Erza estaba frente a frente con su hija después de cinco años de ausencia. Ambas empezaron a llorar de alegría pero en silencio para no levantar sospechas. La pequeña se quito las lagrimas y abrazo a su progenitora.

—mamita, no creí vierte de nuevo.

—créelo, yo tampoco imagine verte… aquí—dijo mientras empezaba a acariciarle el cabello—con tu padre—pensó.

—yo… no sé porque ese militar me quiso adoptar y… y solo porque Lucy se enfermó estoy aquí, lo siento mucho mami—dijo con la voz temblorosa por la alegría y también por el temor que le dijera algo malo.

—tranquila, te entiendo y mas porque tengo que lidiar con ellos, por eso loa conozco perfectamente.

—nunca imaginé verte así… cambiada y sobre todo usando una peluca negra y maquillada, te ves diferente.

Erza suspiro con pesadez, su hija tenía razón y por eso tuvo que quitarse la peluca para que la reconociera, le costó mucho encontrar la forma de cambiar su apariencia para hacerse pasar por otra persona, sobre todo con Jellal.

—lo que tengo que hacer para protegerlos—dijo sonriente—Nat, te quiero pedir un favor enorme y no pidas explicaciones… quiero que le hagas caso a Jellal, ya me enteré por el que eres su pupilo, no seas altanera y se lo más amable posible…

—¿Qué sea amable? ¿Por qué me pides esto? —y de pronto se cayó la boca porque con la mirada entendió que por nada del mundo le daría explicaciones.

—solo te diré que ese hombre vale mucho… para mi plan, y si lo llegas a hacer enojar nos va a pesar, él es mi carta para poder ganar.

—mamá… no sé qué tramas pero me da curiosidad, sabes perfectamente que desde nacimiento lo he sido así, por favor dame una pista, es raro que me pidas que sea amable con un militar…

—ya te lo dije Nat—dijo mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por su brazo—ese hombre vale mucho para mí… y además si lo miras a los ojos aspira soledad, acompáñalo siempre, quítale esa soledad que lleva dentro y verás que el también será amable contigo—dijo con voz amorosa, cosa que asusto a Natalie, en años no había escuchado a su madre con ese singular tono de voz—¿lo harás por mi?

—los militares te cambiaron, mamá, siento que me estas manipulando…

—te estoy pidiendo las cosas con el corazón, algún día te diré la verdad pero no insistas, me tengo que ir, después platicamos.

Erza se levantó y la acompañó su hija. Caminó hacia el tocador para ponerse la peluca, se arregló el maquillaje que se le había escurrido por las lagrimas y antes de salir se despidió con un abrazo amoroso.

—nos vemos, má—susurró y Erza cerró la puerta—mamá anda rara.

La mujer cerró la puerta, suspiro pesado y notó que el coronel Gray la observaba.

—¿Celos de mujer? —dijo arqueando la ceja—porque por lo que he visto le interesa mucho el capitán.

—me interese o no, no es tu asunto—respondió con voz amarga y después cambió su mirada a una altanera—¿o tal vez el celoso eres tú, Fullbuster?

—Jamás me fijaría en una mujer tan altanera y con la cara llena de mentiras—respondió con la misma intensidad—ahora entiendo el agobio de mi capitán.

—jamás había escuchado a un coronel ser tan altanero conmigo… con una de las damas de la milicia, que interesante, me gustaría saber la cara que pondrás cuando le comunique esto al almirante Iván

—haz lo que quieras porque algo me dice que no lo harás, todo con tal de no perjudicar al capitán, hablando de eso, algo me dice que lo proteges sin que él se dé cuenta… creo suponer porque estas dispuesta a todo con tal de ser su esposa si es nombrado capitán… parece ser que te gusta, la gran Ultear enamorada, eso sí es de película…

—di lo que quieras, de todos modos enamorada o no será mío… pensándolo bien sería bonito que visitaras la villa y posiblemente te levante la pasión alguna de las aldeanas, te sentaría bien una que aspira ternura con solo verla… de cabello y ojos azules… digo por si te interesa.

Gray bufó y Erza empezó a reírse a carcajadas, después emprendió el camino de regreso al despacho de Jellal. Cuando entró se encontró con el desprecio del ojiverde.

—Que buenos gustos tienes campeón—dijo sarcásticamente—parece ser que te inclinas mas por las pelirrojas.

—¡maldita seas mujer! —Dijo enojado—¡no te dije que es solo mi hija adoptiva!

—Que fiera eres—respondió divertida mientras caminaba hacia él y se sentaba en sus piernas—me gusta tu forma tan violenta de ser… quiero comprobar cómo eres en la cama.

Jellal no quería ser grosero y tirarla, eso le costaría el puesto, por eso solo la soportaba, esa mujer era la carta de su ascenso, por más que la odiara su inteligencia le decía siempre que jamás la provocara, ella tenía mucha influencia con los almirantes y estaba seguro que incluso, ella seria nombrada esposa del siguiente almirante y los rumores lo apuntaban a él.

—aléjate… antes que termine haciéndote algo…

—¿Qué me puedes hacer? Al menos que seas tan descarado y lo hagamos en el escritorio.

Jellal perdió la paciencia, volteó a mirarla dispuesto a empujarla para que se quitara de encima pero lo que se encontró fue con su mirada profunda, esa mirada lo dejó helado, era la misma mirada intensa con la que la miraba Erza, llena de amor y de pasión, el tiempo se detuvo y su corazón empezó a palpitar con más intensidad, Erza se acercó y él por instinto la tomó de la cintura con intenciones de besarla. Ella se acercó mas y mas de él hasta rozarlo.

Pero Erza era inteligente y sabia que si seguía avanzando ambos perderían sus posiciones y se delataría, con su alma deseaba un reencuentro carnal con él, pero su objetivo aun no había terminado. Se separó.

Empezó a reírse pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa, Jellal seguía ahí, sin habla y mirándola con ojos abiertos de par en par, ella caminó hacia la salida con su risa sarcástica. Cerró la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue correr a la primera puerta que encontró.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y se hincó hasta que pudo controlarse. El tiempo paso rápido hasta que la tarde empezaba a husmearse y el olor de Jellal seguía impregnado en su cuerpo, tenía muchos años que no lo había tenido tan cerca, tantos años que había olvidado la sensación que le daba al tenerlo labio a labio.

Cerró los ojos y con lo que se encontró fue con el pasado.

Cana por fin había aprendido a leer los caracoles, Mirajane, Erza y Evergreen estaban junto de ella en uno de los arboles sagrados de la selva.

Se había reunido con el afán de conocer el destino según las creencias de su pueblo, se alejaron de la multitud para que solo ellas lo escucharan.

La primera fue Evergreen y los caracoles le predijeron un tipo de cabellera blanquecina, se sonrojó porque el único era Elfman y Mirajane se sintió feliz porque su amiga seria su futura cuñada. La siguiente fue Mirajane y el destino le apuntó a un hombre fornido y de cabellera rubia, esta se alegro un poco porque en la aldea había un chico de esas características llamado Leo.

—te toco con el Leo, quien la viera—dijo Cana—pues ahora te toca a ti, Er.

Erza tomo los caracoles con sus manos y los aventó. Cana se quedó helada cuando noto que no decían nada.

—Esto es… no… los caracoles no dicen nada—dijo derrotada.

—o no los sabes leer—dijo Mirajane.

—¿Erza solterona? Es obvio, con ese carácter quien la querría.

—¡basta! —Gritó molesta—sea lo que sea, es mejor estar sola.

Gritó y entonces corrió hasta perderse en el bosque. Cana volvió a echarle un vistazo y se dio cuenta que los caracoles hicieron una flecha que apuntaba hacia el norte. Sonrió.

Pasó el tiempo y llego el día en que los militares los visitaron, entre la aldea y la milicia había tensión por las intenciones ocultas que habían. Pero ese día ella se dio la tarea de ir de cacería hasta que uno de los militares la habló.

Ese día se cruzó con Jellal y a partir de ahí su historia de amor empezó pero también se decepcionó un poco porque los caracoles no apuntaban hacia ningún hombre. Pero un día en los que prefirió tomar distancias con el militar de cabellera azul, la bruja más vieja de la aldea se fijo en ella y la hablo.

—¿tan pensativa, pequeña?

Erza siempre le dio mala espina esa mujer por la que la ignoro pero lo único que se gano fue un jalón de orejas por haberla ignorado.

—parece ser que Cana hizo mal su trabajo, sígueme.

Por temor a que le hiciera algo si no le hacía caso, la siguió hasta que la llevó a su humilde choza que parecía más a un gallinero porque el techo se estaba cayendo. Observó a su alrededor y se encontró con varios cráneos e imágenes de los dioses de su tribu.

La vieja leyó sus ojos y empezó a decir unas oraciones en dialecto hasta que chocó sus palmas con la mesa, de sus manos empezaron a salir humo que mareó a Erza, esta apenas podía mantenerse despierta.

—un fuereño, él es el elegido, irónico ¿no?

—¿fuereño—dijo apenas entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

—anda, ve y díselo tú, el jamás lo haría, es tan idiota siguiendo sus estúpidas reglas, pareciera que ningún hombre debe matar sus instintos de hombre…¡vamos!

Y sin saber lo que decía en particular, en su subconsciente empezó a formular una estrategia sin que ella misma lo supiera.

Después que se enteró por medio de Mirajane que los militares partían se desmayó, la albina se asustó y tuvo suerte que Simón pasaba por ahí y sin más rodeos se la llevó con la curandera de la aldea. Después de examinarla el rostro de Polyuska se ensombreció.

—parece ser que tendremos un mocoso mas en esta aldea—dijo molesta.

Tanto Mirajane como Simón se quedaron helados ¿Erza desde cuándo? Y la pregunta del millón ¿con quién?

—pero… tú… ¿con quién estuviste? —preguntó Mirajane sorprendida.

Erza bajó la cabeza, jamás imaginó que de tantas veces estar con Jellal tuviera la fortuna de que la semilla brotara en su vientre, empezó a avergonzarse cada vez que recordaba cuando lo hacían.

—no… no preguntes—dijo y ocultó su rostro con una almohada—es vergonzoso.

—Er… ¿fue él? —dijo Simón con voz ronca, estaba molesto y decepcionado, él desde el principio la amaba y recibir la noticia que él jamás seria el hombre de su vida porque otro ya lo ocupaba le partía el alma.

—¿Quién? —pregunto Mirajane sorprendida.

—si fue él, Simón, lo siento—dijo seria y con la almohada aun en su cara, después se la quitó—fue el militar.

Mirajane se quedó con la boca abierta y simón se retiro sin antes azotar la puerta. Erza se sintió mal porque sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos de él pero nunca tuvo el valor de corresponderle.

Los meses pasaron y la semilla empezó a crecer. La pancita de Erza ya tenía siete meses de gestación y era curioso verla en pleno esplendor de su embarazo, un día sus tres amigas se reunieron con ella.

—¿ya sabes cómo lo llamaras? —pregunto Evergreen

—Aun no—contestó sonriente.

—Te admiro, Er—dijo Cana con mirada picara—quien te viera de aventada con un militar, según dicen ellos no pueden estar una mujer porque sería falta de su juramento.

—pues ella sí que lo pudo amarrar para que el rompiera las reglas—ahora hablo Mirajane—ahora tu eres la primera de nosotras que tiene experiencia de estar con un hombre ¿Qué se siente?

Erza empezó a sonrojarse y conforme le venía a la mente las veces que estuvo con el amor de su vida sin rastros de prenda en su cuerpo, ocultaba su rostro con sus manos.

—la Erza esta avergonzada, quien la viera—ahora dijo Ever.

—¿duele? —pregunto Mirajane.

—déjenla, la seguirán avergonzando mas—ahora la defendió Cana.

—es vergonzoso decir esto pero…—dijo recuperándose de la vergüenza—pero lo que les puedo decir que es maravilloso estar con él, de algún modo terminé enviciando con su aroma y… ¡ya no pregunten! —y de nuevo empezó a sonrojarse, no había manera de evitarlo—es vergonzoso recordar todo… recordarlo desnudo… a veces pensaba como sacaba tanto valor para verlo pero llegué a la conclusión que es por lo que siento por él.

Con esto las tres chicas ya no quisieron seguirle preguntando, con esto bastaba para comprender la razón por la que ella se sentía feliz llevando en su vientre el fruto de Jellal, sería difícil porque estaba sola, pero no doloroso.

Pero ese fruto creció con el paso de los años acompañado con el amor de los aldeanos, la nombró como Natalie y juró que no le diría el nombre de su padre hasta que él regresara. La pequeña siempre preguntaba si quien era su padre pero Erza con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro siempre le contestaba:

—todo a su debido tiempo, mi pequeña.

Hasta que un día un tipo llegó a la aldea. Erza y los demás empezaron a interrogarlo de porque vestía el singular traje índigo de los militares. Lo interrogarlo hasta el cansancio, hasta que por fin habló.

—parece ser que los militares quieren su oro—dijo.

Esto los dejó helados, ellos eran respetuosos con sus dioses ya que estaba prohibido extraer la mena que estaba en la cueva sagrada donde Erza llevó a Jellal y pareciera ser que esa información se infiltró hasta el país de Norte y el militar de bajo rango tuvo el valor de escaparse y advertírselos.

—¡no creo que haya sido Jellal! —dijo en seguida Erza—él… él no me traicionaría.

—¿el médico egocentrista? Ese tipo subió al rango de coronel en lo que canta un gallo, no tardará en hacerse almirante, dicen las malas lenguas pero por lo visto es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de tener ese puesto.

Erza bajó la cabeza, se sintió mal por lo que había dicho y en parte tenía razón, conocía la ambición de Jellal y era capaz de traicionarla pero también estaba la contraparte, su corazón le aseguraba que era mentira, que si la información se infiltró, no fue por él.

Al día siguiente, el militar apareció muerto, se había suicidado.

La intriga la mantenía siempre con ansiedad, no podía dormir, su aldea estaba en peligro y si no hacía nada posiblemente ellos no tendrían piedad y la destruirían, hasta que tuvo la decisión de hacer algo al respecto. Cuando se le ocurrió una idea, tomo las maletas para viajar al norte.

—no te atrevas—dijo Mirajane—es peligroso ¿y qué lograrías yendo al Norte?

—Detenerlos, cueste lo que cueste—dijo.

Pero entonces, Simón salió entre las sombras para hacerla reaccionar y lo único que se ganó fue su contradicción, ella estaba segura hasta que Simón exploto.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas abandonar a tu hija como lo hizo su padre? Erza, seamos sinceros, realmente lo que quieres es desengañarte que él te traiciono cuando es mentira, estoy seguro que fue el que abrió la moca ¿Por qué eres tan…?

Y no terminó de desahogarse porque le dio una cachetada.

—¡él jamás haría eso! Y si tanto quieres saberlo… ¡si quiero verlo! Maldita sea… aun así no me convencerán, Mirajane, te encargo a Nat, no tengo el valor suficiente para despedirme de ella…

Pero las cosas empezaron a empeorarse cuando noto que la pequeña había escuchado todo.

—¿pasa algo? —dijo la pequeña mientras se ocultaba en la puerta.

—Nat, ven aquí—dijo en tono serio.

La pequeña fue hacia su mamá, ella se hincó para estar a su altura y empezó a acariciar su melena heredada por ella.

—Nat, se que será difícil pero tengo que irme—dijo con voz melancólica—no tengo explicaciones… sabes que soy una mujer que se guarda todo pero prométeme algo ¿si?

La pequeña asistió y ella pudo continuar.

—a partir de ahora, para todos en la aldea estoy muerta, si te preguntan quién es tu madre nunca digas mi nombre, te lo pido, algún día entenderás porque te pido este favor pero por favor… no seas tan dura con el… por favor.

La voz de Erza se quebró, lo último se refería a Jellal, temió que algún día se lo encontrara cara a cara y lo terminara odiando y lo que menos quería es que odiara a su padre por abandonarlas.

Ese mismo día partió y tardó un mes hasta que cruzó la frontera, la vida en el país del Norte fue difícil y más adaptarse al clima: todo era frio y sus ropas que apenas podían abrigarla no ayudaban en nada.

Sentía que estaba perdida, no había comido desde hace una semana, terminó yendo a un callejón sin salida para tratar de protegerse de las ráfagas del viento del invierno.

La falta de energía y la hipotermia parecía ser la causa de una muerte segura, ella se desfalleció encima del hielo, pero antes una silueta que apenas pudo ver, fue quien la rescató.

**¿Qué paso? El capitulo fue mas largo de lo que pensé por eso lo dejare hasta ahí, esto aun no termina por lo que el flash back continuara en el próximo capitulo, ando inspirada pero también tengo otros pendientes con otras historias asi que aquí esta**

**Quizás estén confusas algunas partes pero fue porque hice una cortadera con tal de no llevármela larga (y miren, termine alargando la historia de Erza)**

**Reviews? Bienvenidos!**


	6. el dia en que te volvi a ver

**Capítulo 5**

**El día en que te volví a ver**

Abrió los ojos y miró por todos lados, estaba bajo una cabaña que estaba por derrumbarse. Como estaba débil solo pudo sentarse y se apoyó con sus manos, aun seguía mareada por la falta de alimento.

El frio era amortiguado por el fuego de la chimenea, esperó que alguien llegara para agradecerle a quien le salvó la vida pero no se dio cuenta que estuviera ahí.

—eres fuerte, en esas condiciones no siguieras con vida

Erza volteó hacia donde venia la voz, era un viejo bajito, canoso y barbudo. El hombre se acercó a ella y le dio una taza con atole.

—toma, con cuidado, parece que llevas días sin comer ¿de dónde eres?

Erza no quiso hablar, si decía su lugar de origen podría estar en serios problemas, era una inmigrante y si llegaban a descubrirla le pesaría.

—de todas partes—contestó—gracias por salvarme.

El viejito le dio un plato con sopa, la pelirroja como si fuera el mejor manjar, no sabía si de verdad sabia guisar bien o era el hambre que provocaba que lo saboreara tan bien.

—¿Quién eres? —por fin preguntó y después agradeció el plato de comida.

—¿Qué quién soy? Con eso compruebo que no eres de este país, todos saben quién soy y tuve miedo a que gritaras mi nombre si me reconocías—dijo mientras sacaba de su ropa un puro y lo encendía con la brasa de la fogata— Macarov Dreyar, ex almirante.

Erza se quedó atónita, tenia frente a él la clave para saber donde estaba Jellal, se movió hacia él y tomó sus manos para pedir ayuda.

—necesito saber dónde está la base militar, por favor.

—¿para qué querrías saber, inmigrante? Si me equivoco ¿vienes de Fiore?

—si le respondo ¿me ayudaría?

—Depende—contestó encogiéndose de hombros—¿Qué querrías de una base militar, si ahí dentro solo hay hombres?

—necesito a uno en especial—dijo mirándolo a los ojos—necesito saberlo, por favor.

—¿no tienes miedo de estar frente a un militar? —Preguntó—deberías, esos no se andan con juegos.

—pero usted era un militar ¿Por qué ya no lo es? Y no me da miedo, al contrario, estoy agradecida por salvar mi vida.

Macarov aspiró el humo del puro y lo soltó con fragilidad, alzó la vista al techo deteriorado, la melancolía lo invadió y por fin, decidió mirar a la mujer.

—para todos estoy muerto, así de simple, y es mejor así. Mi propio hijo me mandó a matar porque no estuve de acuerdo de invadir su país.

—entonces… ¿es verdad que quieren invadirnos?

—con eso delatas que eres de Fiore—dijo sonriéndole—mi difunta esposa era de Fiore, siempre me contaba de su gran riqueza y que existe una cueva llena de diamantes y toda gema que todo hombre ambiciona, por desgracia todo esto llegó a oídos de mi hijo y ahora quiere explotar esa mina, yo me interpuse porque era de mal gusto invadir lo que sus ancestros han protegido por siglos.

—¡eso es injusto! —exclamó Erza—por eso estoy aquí, para evitarlo.

—¿y cómo piensas hacerlo? Es imposible, regresa a tu país y reza porque no ocurra, es lo único que podemos hacer.

—solo deme una esperanza, por favor, y donde queda la base, de lo demás me encargo yo.

Erza lo miró a los ojos, la determinación le dio esperanzas al viejo, por lo que se soltó de sus manos y colocó las suyas en sus hombros.

—me has convencido, tengo una arma que nos puede dar ventaja.

Erza se alegró cuando conoció a Gajeel. Era un militar de unos veinte años, a pesar de su edad fue ascendido a coronel y por los pasos que lleva, pronto seria general.

—¿quieres salvar tu pueblo? Que mujer tan mas valiente, te admiro—dijo después de saludarle.

—sí y necesito buscar la forma de infiltrarme a su base, cueste lo que cueste.

—hay una forma pero es un requisito muy exigente—dijo y se sentó en una caja de madera que estaba a sus espaldas—ser hija de un noble o burgués.

Macarov ya sabía la respuesta y Erza se desanimó, bajó la cabeza derrotada. Gajeel la miró por unos momentos hasta que tuvo una gran idea.

—Al menos que te hagas pasar por una de ellas—dijo y la mujer volvió a verlo—por lo que sé, una hija de un noble declaró que saldría de vacaciones a otro país, sería nuestra oportunidad.

—¿secuestrarla? —pregunto Macarov.

—Es fácil cuando uno puede ser su escolta—dijo indiferente—lo sé porque posiblemente viaje con ella.

Esto abrió nuevas expectativas a Erza ¿hacerse pasar por una celebridad? Sería difícil pero no imposible. Después de esperar el día, por fin Gajeel pudo raptarla y llevarla a los ojos de Macarov y ella.

—fue más difícil de lo que pensé—dijo Gajeel y entonces le quitaba la soga que evitaba que Ultear hablara.

—¡maldito bastardo! ¡suéltame si aprecias tu vida!—gritó.

—será mejor que bajes la voz o corto tu cuello—amenazó.

—espera a que se entere mi padre de esto.

—no creo que lo haga, fui muy discreto—dijo sonriendo con malicia—Erza, es toda tuya.

Ultear miró a la pelirroja, en cierta parte la empezó a odiar pero su perspectiva cambio cuando vio una mirada tierna en ella, era raro que a ella la miraran en cierta forma, todos la miraban con odio o con miedo.

—necesito tu ayuda, por favor—dijo con voz dulce.

—¿y piensas que te la daré? Sobre todo porque este chango me tomó como si fuera un saco de papas—dijo y desvió su mirada a un lado.

—por favor, ¡estoy desesperada! Mi aldea está en peligro.

—a aldea te refieres a ¿Qué eres de Fiore? —Preguntó y entonces sonrió con arrogancia— ¿una mugrosa de Fiore pidiéndome ayuda? Para tu desgracia confiaste en la peor persona…

—otro insulto mas y tu precioso cuello estará lleno de sangre—dijo Gajeel y pasó su navaja a lo ancho del cuello de Ultear.

—no te tengo miedo—entonces dejó la navaja e iba a golearla pero Erza se interpuso.

—¡no, Gajeel! Buscaré la forma de convencerla pero no a golpes—dijo y entonces se miraron a los ojos—serán con palabras.

Erza nunca se dio por vencida. Pasaron dos semanas y Ultear jamás erró, se negaba a ayudar a alguien que consideraba inferior solo por su origen, hasta que una noche fría en las que ambas tenían insomnio, Ultear preguntó.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en salvar tu país? Sabiendo que es imposible.

—Nada es imposible para mí—dijo con voz melancólica—nada…

—¿me puedes decir con exactitud qué es lo que protegen el viejo y tú?

—evitar que su país invada el mío, quieren nuestras riquezas naturales y yo no permitiré que las tomen así nada más.

Erza le contó todo: lo de la cueva y lo que había dentro, le contó todo lo que sufrió al llegar a ese nuevo lugar, fue difícil sino hasta que conoció a Macarov y todo fue más fácil, tenia comida y un lecho en que protegerse, sino hasta que conoció a Gajeel y le dio una alternativa para salvar a su gente. Ultear escuchó atenta hasta que tuvo una decisión.

—por lo menos ¿conoces la vida de un militar? Esos hombres son difíciles de tratar, por eso siempre me quedo callada cada vez que veo a uno.

—sé como son y te puedo decir que he tratado con uno—sus mejillas tomaron color carmesí—al principio es intimidante, pero después que sabes cómo es, es fácil de tener una charla.

Ultear mostró una mirada zorruna que intimidó a Erza, el color de sus mejillas fue aumentando conforme sonreia.

—¿Qué clase de trato? ¡No me digas que hiciste que un militar rompiera su juramento! Se nota en tu rostro, eres una pillina, Erza.

—¡ya no hables más! —dijo y ocultó su rostro con sus manos—es incómodo.

—con que te acostaste con un militar ¿con quién exactamente? Conozco a varios y posiblemente lo conozca.

—es… es un médico… se llama Jellal Fernández…

—¡en serio! ¡lo conozco! El tipo es un arrogante pero… pero después de ayudarme y con lo que dices parece ser que es un tipo que da sorpresas.

—¿en qué te ayudo? —preguntó.

—un día me perdí en la base, buscaba a mi padre, los militares me miraban con desprecio y otros con lujuria hasta que apareció él, me prestó su capa para ocultar mis atributos y me llevó hasta donde esta mi padre. Muchos dicen que al paso que va será almirante y mi padre me comentó que si así se hace, seré su esposa…

Esto se lo tomó por sorpresa ¿tenía enfrente a su rival sin ni siquiera saberlo? Apretó los puños de rabia, Jellal en cierta parte la había engañado y ella ingenua, cayó.

—lo siento, pero la tradición es que cuando un militar sube a puesto de almirante, tiene que casarse con la hija de un almirante, noble o burgués y yo soy la indicada por la posición de mi padre, juro que no tengo interés en él, pero así son las cosas en este país, por la cara que pusiste no sabias esto.

—él prometió regresar por mí, tenemos una hija.

—¡dios mío! ¿una hija? Jamás creí que ese limón llegara a tener una hija, pero sabes, los hombres siempre prometen cosas imposibles, ¡ánimo! Que puede ser que seas su esposa, no me gustaría que mi destino fuera fijado hacia un almirante.

—¿Cómo si tú fuiste elegida para él? —dijo entre lagrimas.

—deje esas lagrimas de cocodrilo, si logras imitarme te dejare ser yo, gano mucho, así me quito a mi padre y el compromiso con Jellal ¿Qué tal? Solo te quiero pedir una cosa y estoy segura que te interesará.

—¿Cuál? —dijo, esto la animó mucho, se quitó las lagrimas y ambas se miraron a los ojos, jamás había visto a Ultear sonreír, la envidiaba porque era hermosa, ahora entendía porque la habían escogido para Jellal en caso en que se convirtiera el almirante.

—llama a mi asistente, Meredy, ella nos ayudara mucho.

El maquillaje no le gustaba para nada, a pesar de llevarlo aun no lograban igualarla a Ultear. Meredy suspiró derrotada y tuvo que sacar una jeringa y una ampolleta de su caja.

—lo siento, pero te tendremos que poner esto—dijo y entonces saco un liquido viscoso a través de la jeringa—está hecho a base de colágeno, así que no es dañino.

Meredy le inyectó la sustancia en las regiones donde fueron necesarias. Al día siguiente el cambio había sido rotundo, la maquilló y ahora si era idéntica a Ultear.

—da gracias que tienen el mismo tono de ojos, sino sería un gran problema, sería favorable que te tiñeras el cabello.

—no quiero—dijo—preferiría usar una peluca.

—tienes suerte que mi cabello parece que llevara peluca, a muchos los he engañado que no es mi cabello natural—dijo sonriente la morena—ahora viene la parte más difícil… imitarme

Fueron necesaria tres semanas. Ultear la guiaba, lo más difícil fueron los gestos y los ademanes que hacía cada vez que platicaba, para el colmo ella actuaba según la persona. Le tuvo que explicar que con su padre siempre actuaba fría, con Meredy era con la única persona con la que era ella misma, con los militares se cohibía debido a las miradas que le clavaban y en frente de la multitud siempre era altanera, sensual y elegante. El caminar fue casi imposible de imitar, sobre todo porque tenía que usar, obligatoriamente, zapatillas.

—Esto me cansa mucho—dijo y se sentó en una caja de madera.

—recuerda que así no me siento, elegancia—dijo y se sentó a lado de ella—espalda encorvada, pierna cruzada y mano derecha apoyada en la rodilla, y si voy fumando, apunto el puro hacia la derecha.

—¿no puedo descansar de ti?

—no lo creo, quieres imitarme, ahora no te resignes.

—y ahora más que nunca debes de apurarte, por lo que he oído, tu padre ya quiere verte de nuevo, será mejor que nos apresuremos, si es posible, tenemos que ir en esta semana.

—Iremos mañana—dijo Erza y se levantó—solo necesito imitar como caminas, y estará todo listo.

—y no se te olviden los modales, nombres y situaciones.

—Si se te olvidan nombres, estaré yo—dijo Meredy.

Erza empezó a caminar según ella tenía entendido como caminaba Ultear, después de detenerse escuchó sus aplausos, volteo a verlas y supo que ya era la hora.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la base, donde se encontraría con el padre de Ultear, suspiró con pesadez. Agradeció que Meredy fuera tan incondicional, capaz de acompañarla a todas partes por si llegara a equivocarse.

—Tengo miedo—dijo.

—no lo tengas, Ul, todo saldrá bien.

Cuando pasó por las miradas incomodas de los militares, llegó al despacho del almirante Iván. Por fin tendría cara a cara al causante del peligro de su país. Giró el picaporte y habían tres personas: el padre de Ultear, Iván Dreyar y la persona que jamás imagino ver tan rápido, Jellal.

Erza se quedó quieta, empezó a sudar pero Meredy le pellizcó el antebrazo y así pudo reaccionar.

—padre, lo extrañe—dijo fría, así como Ultear le había enseñado.

—lo mismo digo hija, por favor pase.

El viejo, que era un hombre con canas y gordo, se paró del asiento y se lo dio a su hija. Erza se sentó como Ultear le había dicho y supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando volteo hacia Meredy y ella sonreía, habían quedado que cuando ella se mantuviera seria era porque lo hacía mal.

—Ultear Milkovich, por lo que veo es más hermosa de lo que pensaba—dijo Iván mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

—Gracias—contestó halagada, según Ultear, cada vez que un hombre le decía lo hermosa que era, siempre se mostraba altanera, fuera quien fuera.

—Digna de su belleza, me agrada su forma de ser—dijo y se acercó a ella y tomó su mano para darle un beso—me gustaría que viniera más seguido a la base.

—es un gran placer, señor.

Grave error, se supone que a los militares se les llama por su grado, él debía llamarlo Almirante, volteó a ver a Meredy y tenía la cara seria, empezó a tensarse y miró hacia Iván, él tenia una cara de decepción.

—Solo bromeaba, almirante, fue gracioso verle la cara de horror cuando dije señor, disculpe mi broma—dijo sonriente, cuando en realidad estaba nerviosa.

—ahora me agradas más que hace unos momentos, creí que eras tonta pero parece que es todo lo contrario—dijo sonriente y se separó de ella—Drake, la has criado muy bien, te felicito.

—estoy orgulloso de ella, damas como ella hay pocas y me alza ser su padre—respondió el padre de Ultear.

—antes que digas otra broma, soy Coronel—dijo Jellal a secas.

—creí que le habían comido la lengua los ratones, Coronel Jellal, claro que nunca olvidare el favor que me hizo al traerme hasta este despacho el día en el que me pedí—dijo y se levantó de su asiento—me vuelvo a presentar, soy Ultear Milkovich.

Jellal no dijo nada y volteó hacia la ventana. Tal y como Ultear le había dicho, Jellal era frio con las mujeres, en cierta parte le alegró porque eso daba a decir que había sido fiel a su palabra, pero también tenía ganas de charlar con él aunque se hiciera pasar por Ultear.

—Jellal, que grosero eres con la joven, por lo menos di algo—dijo Iván apenado—me agrada tanto esta mujer, hermosa, inteligente y decidida, me gusta para la esposa del próximo almirante ¿Qué dices, Drake?

—para mí es un placer.

—¿esposa de un almirante? ¿y quién será el afortunado de mi belleza? —preguntó Erza.

—Al afortunado lo tienes justo frente a ti—entonces se dio cuenta que Ultear tenía razón, era Jellal.

**Hola, por fin actualizo, perdon por no hacerlo, lo que pasa es que ando centrada en la escuela y en una historia propia que estoy publicando en deviantart, se llama "el desgarrador de cielos" (link por si les interesa: tomoorrow. deviantart art /El-desgarrado r-de-cielo s -1-371358069?q=gallery%3Atomoo rrow&qo=0 unanlo porque parece ser que ff no deja que se vean links) asi que este y el otro fic, el de cancion de amor y dolor los actualizare bien lento.**

**no se que decir, son casi las 2 de la madrugada, asi que mejor me voy antes que diga una tarugada**

**saludos**


	7. El pecado de un militar

Capitulo 6

El pecado de un militar

En el fondo de su ser, Gray Fullbuster era humanista, aunque nunca lo daba a relucir. Una de las razones es su formación como militar, nunca flaquear ante cualquier situación, cumplir con todas las reglas. Aceptaba que en algunas, no estaba de acuerdo.

Pero sabía que no era el único que estaba en desacuerdo. Supo que Jellal era otra persona que tenía sus mismos ideales. Por eso lo admiraba y deseaba de corazón que llegara a ser Almirante. Si él se lo permitía, se encargaría de llevarlo a la cima.

Gray decidió ser militar para defender a los débiles, pero se dio cuenta que los miembros de la milicia opinaban todo lo contrario: se aprovechaban de los débiles, les despojaban de sus bienes y después los esclavizaban.

Todo esto era terrible, quiso retirarse pero no había marcha atrás. Cuando se está dentro, está prohibido renunciar porque eso significa traición. Pensó y después llegó a la conclusión que la única solución era ser otra marioneta más y morir como héroe.

Gray era muy inteligente, por eso era uno de los mejores estrategas de su división, por eso fue subiendo de nivel hasta que se convirtió en Teniente Coronel a la edad de veinte años. Ese día conoció a Jellal.

Por fin tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, pero su propósito era tener una plática a solas. Tuvo suerte que días después de su ascenso, uno de sus superiores le pidió el favor de llevarle unos papeles.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, dejó el sobre en el escritorio. No dijo nada.

Jellal notó que no se retiraba, así que le pidió la orden que lo hiciera.

Gray titubeó. Quiso dar la media vuelta, la voz de Jellal era intimidante, pero su propósito no le permitió hacerlo, esa era su única oportunidad.

—He escuchado que usted es un militar con buenos ideales, que desea cambiar algunas reglas de la milicia, y admito que tengo los mismos ideales.

—¿Convertirte en Almirante? Todos quieren eso—dijo con una sonrisa arrogante—. Todo mundo quiere eso, y haría lo que fuera. Pero ¿A qué reglas te refieres?

—proteger a los débiles.

Gray no se escucho muy convencido. Tenía miedo a que Jellal no fuera la persona que creía, que se burlara de él por ser patético, y le recordara que un militar fuera frio. Alzó la vista y vio a Jellal con una sonrisa maliciosa, a punto de burlarse de él.

Y sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Si—se limitó a dar explicaciones.

—¿estás seguro que confías en la persona adecuada? Sabes que tengo mejor rango y si te denuncio, tu vida está en peligro. Pero primero serias blanco de burlas, humillaciones, azotes y si tienen clemencia, te matarán sin pasar por todo ese proceso.

No había vuelta atrás, pasara lo que pasara, no podía echarse para atrás.

—aceptaré lo que sea, esa es la verdad.

Jellal sonrió.

—me gustan tus ideas, jamás imaginé encontrar a alguien como tú.

El Teniente Coronel sintió que se quitó un peso de encima. Conforme la plática siguió, llegaron a la conclusión que tenían los mismos ideales. Al finalizar, Jellal extendió su mano, estaba contento por todo lo que debatieron. Ahora eran colegas con un sueño por realizar.

A lo largo de todo el tiempo en el que han trabajado como equipo, la confianza fue más firme. Jellal tuvo el atrevimiento de contarle acerca de Erza. Desde el principio hasta el presente. Gray se impresionó como una persona que aparentaba ser fría estuviera enamorada, y su promesa de amir era llegar a ser Almirante. Ahora lo admiraba más que nunca.

Tiempo después, ya estando en Magnolia, conoció a Natalie y le intrigaba su origen. La niña tenía la cabellera de Erza y ojos verdes, iguales a los de Jellal. Coincidencia mucha, pero la edad era la que estaba mal. Pensó que tal vez alguien mentía.

Caminó hacia el despacho de su Capitán. Había recibido la noticia que Ultear se iría. Cuatro días de incomodidad por su presencia. Entró y su jefe estaba pensativo.

—Jellal—dijo él. Le había pedido que cuando estuvieran a solas, le hablara con su nombre y se evitara las formalidades—. Le tengo la gran noticia que mañana mismo la señorita Ultear se va.

Esto le cayó como anillo al dedo y sonrió.

—¡por fin! Ya era hora, espero jamás volverla a ver.

—lo mismo digo—dijo Gray, pero igual tenía algo que decirle—noté que en estos días entraba a la habitación de su pupila, desconozco lo que platicaban.

Jellal quitó su sonrisa de satisfacción y la cambió a una seria. Eso no lo sabía. Pero ¿desde cuándo él le dio la libertad de hablar con Natalie? Estaba enfadado. Por fortuna de él, entró uno de los militares a entregarle un informe, y aprovechó para que le dijera a Ultear que quería hablar con ella.

—Esa maldita mujer, ¿qué se cree? —Dijo con furia—¡Cómo se atreve a hablar con Natalie sin ni siquiera pedírmelo!

—Tal vez lo hizo para provocarlo, sabe que cuando te enteres, la llamaras y le reclamarás.

—Maldita, sabe provocarme.

—Y parece ser que caíste—dijo Gray encogiéndose de hombros—ya la mandaste a hablar y cuando lo sepa, vendrá hacia acá con la sonrisa que le haría competencia al Almirante Iván.

—ella y ese maldito de Iván, ambos son unas víboras, como desearía verlos muertos y reírme en sus tumbas—se dejo caer en su silla—. Ese maldito quiere casarme con la víbora esa, así que si eso ocurre, tendré que buscar la forma de deshacerme de ella.

—Debería de cuidar sus palabras—sugirió Gray—, pueden escucharlo.

—me vale, al contrario, como me gustaría decirle a Iván lo mucho que me gustaría verlo muerto. Y necesito encontrar a Erza cuanto antes, antes que me vuelva loco—dijo afligido, se agarró los cabellos, estaba desesperado—. No tienes idea de cuánto la necesito.

Gray sabía la desesperación de su Capitán. Volvió a pensar en sus sospecha, si Natalie era la hija de Erza y si ella decía la verdad respecto a su paradero, significaba que estaba muerta. Con eso su Capitán no volvería a verla, ni mucho menos le diría lo mucho que la extrañó. Se sintió mal por él, tantos años por esforzarse para llegar a la cima para que fueran en vano. Entonces preguntó.

—una pegunta bastante rara—dijo—si resultara que usted tuviera un hijo, ¿Qué haría? ¿Cuál sería su reacción?

Jellal se quedó helado, no había pensado en esa idea.

—Lo amaría. Asi como amo a su madre.

Respuesta clara. Gray sonrió con satisfacción.

—pero descarto esa posibilidad, ¿padre yo? Cuanto daría que Erza fuera la madre de mis hijos, y si Natalie dice la verdad, solo queda ella. Aunque no sea mi hija, ella es la hija de Erza, y eso basta para que la proteja a toda costa.

Sintió alivio el saber que no la odiaba, al contrario, la protegería. Natalie estaba en buenas manos, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Pero la plática no siguió porque Ultear llegó, llevaba una sonrisa arrogante y un puro.

—Parece ser que ya sabes que mañana me voy.

—eso me alegra, pero no te llamé para eso—dijo Jellal molesto—¿Quién te dio el derecho de hablar con mi pupilo? Sabes que tienes que medirme las cosas, esta es mi base y tú solo eres una molestia, porque a huésped no llegas.

—no lo sé, tal vez porque dentro de poco, cuando te asciendan, seremos una familia feliz. O quizás esa mocosa termine siendo mi socia. Es sospechoso que apenas la conoces y tengas el afán de protegerla, ¿Qué? ¿te gustó?

Y esa fue la última gota que derramó el vaso.

—Gray, retirate—ordenó.

—No lo hagas—dijo Ultear—. Que se quede a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, ¿Qué tiene ella que te orilló a hacer todo esto? Si Iván se llegara a enterar…

—Él no tiene que enterarse. Gray, retirare por favor.

—¡Qué se quede!

Gray se dio la media vuelta pero Ultear lo detuvo, lo tomó del brazo. Gray se dio cuenta que ella estaba tensa y nerviosa, como si tuviera miedo a que le hiciera algo malo.

—¿ahora, la que tiene miedo es usted, señorita Milkovich? —dijo Jellal con risa torcida—. Dime tú, ¿a qué le temes?

—no te tengo miedo.

—¿ah si? —Dijo y se acercó a ella, la miró desafiante—, ¿qué pasaría si se me antoja hacerte algo ahora mismo? ¿te atreverías a hacerlo frente a Gray? pensándolo bien, es buena idea, hasta podríamos hacer un trío.

Gray se quedó helado, jamás imaginó que su mayor fuera a decir eso a Ultear. También se dio cuenta que ella estaba más tensa.

—¿Qué dices? Valdría la pena. A mí no me importa, moriría si me denuncias, pero tú serías humillada por el resto de tus días.

—¿en serio quieres morir son cumplir tu sueño? —Contestó Ultear mirándolo a los ojos—, la oferta suena tentadora, pero yo no soy como otras que se acuestan con un militar, aun sabiendo que están por romper una promesa. Algún día serás mío, querido.

Se retiró del despacho, dejando con mal sabor de boca a ambos militares.

—esa maldita, se volvió a burlar de mi—dijo Jellal y con su puño, dio un golpe a la pared.

—jamás creí escuchar lo que le dijo, que valiente de su parte.

—la muy zorra se cohibió, eso me satisface—dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo—. Pero que bueno que me rechazó, me hubiera dado asco tocarla.

—tuviste suerte, pero igual la hubieras tentado, a ella le convenía callar si llegaba a pasar.

—me intriga que habrá platicado con Natalie.

Les dio mala espina. Ultear era buena para mentir y convencer a quien se lo propusiera. Descubriría que platicó con Natalie a toda costa, aun a espaldas de su capitán.

Después de la cena y cuando vio que el cocinero se había retirado de la habitación de Natalie, decidió que era hora de visitarla. Jamás lo había hecho, seria incómodo, eso había pronosticado. Debía de ser respetuoso y para nada tosco, si es que quería ganarse su confianza.

Abrió, entro y cerró la puerta. Miró que Natalie se incomodó de su visita repentina. Tal vez porque no lo conocía.

—con que el perro de Jellal vino a visitarme, ya se había tardado—dijo.

Gray se molesto pero no quiso demostrarlo. Al contrario, se lo tragó todo y sonrió. Caminó para acercarse a ella y tuvo el atrevimiento de sentarse al borde de la cama. Natalie estaba parada cerca de la ventana.

—el trabajo no me deja, no tengo el tiempo suficiente para darme estos lujos—contestó—. Pero ahora lo tengo y quiero usarlo para conocerla.

—¿en serio? —Preguntó ironizada—pues no creo que tenga la información que busca.

Natalie se dio la media vuelta para mirar fuera de la ventana. Él suspiró con pesadez, seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué piensas que te preguntare? Tranquila Nat, no soy como mi Capitán. Solo quería saber como te encuentras, si necesitabas algo más, o si querías llevar un mensaje a alguien de la aldea.

—no me convences—contestó cortante—. Pero respecto al mensaje, suena tentador.

Volteó hacia él para mirarlo a la cara. Él esperó algo positivo, una sonrisa o un acercamiento.

La lluvia empezó. Ella se dio la media vuelta de nuevo, y seguir viendo el paisaje que le regalaba la naturaleza.

—me siento como un pajarito, presa de leones, sin ningún lugar al cual regresar. Me arrebataron mi hogar y adornaron un calabozo para que lo reemplazara. No tengo familia a la cual aferrarme, y lo único que tengo es a un cocinero parlanchín que me alegra aunque sea en las comidas. Pero lo demás, es solo un león que se autoproclama mi padre.

Gray se condolió de las palabras amargas de Natalie. No supo que contestar. Ella supo como resumir su vida, tan cruel y despiadada. Tuvo ganas de abrazarla pero prefirió reservarse.

Natalie seguía viendo la lluvia y al sol ocultarse, estaba cayendo la tarde y espero que Gray dijera algo, tardó en contestar.

—lo siento.

—los militares deberían de burlarse de lo que dije, fue nada mas que pura cursilería barata, ¿por qué no lo haces? Estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu burla.

Esa era la oportunidad para demostrarle que podía confiar en él.

—dime, ¿por qué lo haría? Crees que todos somos unos leones, no Nat, no todos somos así.

—¡entonces, dime! —exclamó para desahogarse—¿crees que estar encerrada es vida?

El viento sopló y la lluvia acarició las mejillas de Nat, se mezclaron con sus lágrimas. El Coronel no lo notó porque estaba a espaldas de ella.

—¿Cuántas lágrimas necesito derramar para ganarme la libertad?

—Natalie…

Se preguntó si en verdad ella odiaba a los militares, en especial a Jellal por haberle arrebatado la libertad que tanto atesoraba. La convirtió en lo que había dicho, en un pajarito.

—solo quiero mi libertad, por favor.

—es una petición que no esta en mis manos.

—entonces, dime ¿Cuáles son los motivos para encerrarme? Tú debes de saber, tú eres el perro de Jellal, su mano derecha. Dime los planes que tiene él conmigo. No entiendo que quiere, si soy solo una chica pobre, huérfana y sin gracia, ¿por qué no escogió a otra? Esta Jenny por ejemplo, ella es hermosa pero es presumida y odiosa, ella es perfecta para él, ambos tienen el mismo carácter, se llevarían bien.

—pero tú eres la hija de Erza, por eso la insistencia de protegerte—pensó.

Natalie se secó la cara y cerró la ventana. Fue a sentarse al otro borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

—solo diré que tienes algo que condolió al Capitán—dijo él—y ese algo lo quiero saber.

Ella se quedó callada, prefirió guardar comentarios y a él se le ocurrió una gran idea.

—esta bien. Pero creo que vamos muy rápido. Primero lo primero. Soy el Coronel Gray Fullbuster, pertenezco a la quinta división. Tengo veintidós años. Mi color favorito es el azul.

Ella sonrió, quería seguirle el juego.

—soy Natalie, una aldeana común y corriente, tengo catorce años.

—y ¿Qué te gusta?

—ser libre, por ejemplo—bromeó, aunque era verdad lo que decía.

—si te portas bien, lo serás. No seas insistente.

Natalie bajó la cabeza y le demostró decepción. No entendía la definición de portarse bien, ella lo hacia: trataba de ser educada con Jellal, hacía lo que pedía y nada. Gray quiso decirle la verdad, sus sospechas que tenia respecto a su origen pero no, aun no debía hacerlo, lo haría hasta ganarse su confianza. Ella no decía nada de sus padres, eso lo intrigaba. Tal vez si Erza es su madre, le pidió que no dijera quien era ella, todo para protegerla e hizo bien, porque tiempo después aparecieron ellos, pero si hubiese sido otra división, ella correría peligro. Por fortuna fue Jellal el que fue enviado hasta ese lugar.

Cada vez que miraba sus ojos verdes, sus sospechas aumentaban. Eran idénticos a los de Jellal y no solo eso, tenían el mismo carácter, altanero y eran tan insistentes en su ideas. Estaba seguro que ella era su hija. Pero la pregunta del millón era, ¿Quién mentía? Era Natalie, ocultaba su verdadera edad, o era Erza, tal vez ella nunca le dijo quien era su padre.

En ese caso, Natalie estaría diciendo la verdad y no llegarían a nada.

Después de minutos en silencio, Natalie decidió hablar.

—¿aun estas dispuesto a hacerme el favor que te pida?

—por su puesto.

—entonces quiero enviar una carta a la tía Mira, te la daré mañana.

—¿y por qué no ahora mismo? —preguntó.

—no, pensaré que escribiré. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir y yo aquí, encerrada. No he platicado con nadie desde hace meses. Además, la carta no es solo para ella, es para todos.

Convenció a Gray. Admitió que le dio curiosidad saber que escribiría, eso lo averiguaría cuando se la entregara.

Al día siguiente, tal como habían planeado, ella le entregó la carta. Eran cerca de tres hojas. Las leyó en el transcurso del camino, no encontró nada comprometedor, solo lo típico que les diría. Lo único impresionante que leyó fue que ella tenia novio.

—si el capitán se llegara a enterar de él, daría el grito al cielo—pensó.

Igual leyó la relación con Simón, el había sido su figura paternal. También mencionaba a sus tías, a Mirajane, Evergreen y Cana. Sus hermanas Lucy, Levi, Wendy, Lissana y Juvia. De todos los nombres que mencionó, a los únicos que conocía eran a Simón y a Mirajane. Quería saber quiénes eran los demás.

Cuando llegaron, el auto se detuvo frente a la casa donde encontraron a Natalie. Ella le había dicho que todas esas personas Vivian ahí, como una gran familia. Se bajó del coche y lo acompañaron dos de los militares, toco la puerta y esperó a que alguien abriera.

Cuando por fin vio el rostro de la persona que abrió la puerta. El tiempo se le detuvo en un instante. Era una chica con cara angelical. Ojos y cabellera zafiro. Se quedo embobado viéndola hasta que regresó a la realidad, la chica se cohibió. Iba a cerrar al puerta pero él no se lo permitió.

—perdón por ser grosero e intimidarte, ¿se encuentra Mirajane?

—No se encuentra—contestó y se ocultó en la puerta.

Gray se molesto porque aquella chica se ocultaba tras la puerta, el quería mirar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y seguir embobado en sus ojos azules. Empujó la puerta, tratándose de no ser brusco para que ella se quitara.

—´¿puedo pasar?

Ella se puso nerviosa pero aun así no le negó la petición. Gray no permitió que sus acompañantes entraran, así estarían cómodos, quería preguntar mas cosas sobre Mirajane y también de ella.

—Puede sentarse—dijo Juvia y caminó hacia la cocina para servirle agua de limón.

—gracias. ¿Cuándo volverá Mirajane?

—hasta la tarde. Fue a la cosecha.

—Temí que dijeras eso—dijo y aceptó el vaso de limonada—veo que eres una buena chica, y quiero pedirte un favor.

Juvia se sonrojo por el cumplido, Gray sacó la carta y se la entregó.

—se las manda Natalie.

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos. La guardó entre su falda y se hinco frente a él. Tomo sus manos y Gray sentía que se sentía en el cielo, eran tan cálidas.

—¿cómo está? ¿no está pasando hambre? —apretó mas sus manos para que respondiera.

—está bien—contestó sonriente—no pasa hambre porque le cocina el mejor de nuestros cocineros y deja esas formalidades, no es necesario que te hinques frente a mí.

Gray se paró y la ayudo a que ella se levantara. No soltó sus manos, le gustaba el contacto que tenia. Temió a aumentar tocar otra parte más de ella y tuvo que contenerse las ganas de hacer cualquier locura. Ella era un imán peligroso y lo haría romper su juramento.

—me alegro—dijo con la mirada al suelo—creí que estaba mal y…

No fue necesario que continuara, esa parte ya se la imaginaba el Coronel.

Agradeció por su recibimiento y se retiró. En el camino rumbo a la base, recordó cada momento en el que estuvo con ella. Sus ojos, su mirada y el contacto de sus manos con las suyas,.

Suspiró.

—Ahora entiendo por qué el capitán rompió su juramento—dejó caer su peso en el mueble del coche—pero, olvidé preguntarle su nombre, que tonto soy, no me imagino la cara que puse cuando la vi—entonces se llevó la mano al rostro, sabía que la estaba haciendo y lo que menos quería es que sus acompañantes se dieran cuenta.

—espero que Nat pida que le mande cartas a menudo, con gusto seré su cartero.

El rostro se le iluminó y sacó la sonrisa que jamás creyó tener. Esa que ponen los hombres cuando están interesados por una mujer, ese ser que fue titulado el pecado de los militares.

**Bwajajajaj, que tal? Verdad que tenia rato sin actualizar, pues les dire que ando en curso de verano y waaah, si les contara… me ligue al profe que me dio 3 dias de clases, lastima que es del centro de mi país y ni le pedi su numero, no estaba tan mal (es como 5 años mayor que yo, buena edad para mi gusto :3)**

**Como ven, el cap esta centrado en gray, según estaría centrado en nat, pero preferí que fuera gray, fue improvisado y se me ocurrió en los viajes camioneros que tengo para ir a la escuela, créenme que inspiran (de ahí saco la mayoría de la trama de las historias, después de mis sueños)**

**A ver que dia de estos vuelvo a actualizar, este y el otro fic, con eso que estoy mas centrada en mi historia propia que deje descuidadas esta, el otro fic por estar tan enredado no lo actualizare hasta uhhhhh xDD**

**Comentarios? Review, its free!**


	8. Padre

Capítulo 7

Padre

Natalie suspiró y le entregó la carta. Era la tercera que enviaba, a pesar que Gray no le daba buena espina pero era útil, ahora gracias a él tenía contacto con sus amigos.

—no entiendo por que te está interesando entregar mis cartas—dijo ella arqueando la ceja.

—es divertido, y me doy cuenta que poco a poco me voy ganando tu confianza—contestó con una sonrisa—quiero demostrarte que soy de los pocos militares que no quiere hacerles daño.

—Lo que digas—contestó ella con desdén—lo que me importa es que esa carta llegue sana y salva, sin que tu dueño se entere, perro.

Decirle "perro" a Gray se había convertido en una rutina que ya hasta el coronel aceptaba que le dijera así. El militar se retiro y por fin pudo tener calma.

Caminó hacia la ventana, adoraba ver el panorama verde y azul. Aun era temprano, casi medio día. Si hacia cuentas y veía la posición del sol, el General no tardaría en llegar. Cuando terminó de pensar en como idearía con el en ese día, tocaron la puerta y era él.

Natalie mostró una sonrisa fingida, esa que odiaba hacer cada vez que Jellal entraba a su visita rutinaria.

—veo que estas aburrida—dijo y se acercó a ella— ¿no te gustaría caminar un poco?

— ¿contigo? —Preguntó abrumada—prefiero estar encerrada que caminar a lado de ti.

Natalie se dio un golpe mental, no estaba siendo amable, como se lo había pedido su madre. Se disculpó.

—no necesitas fingir, sé que me odias, así que se sincera, ¿tanto ansias la libertad?

La chica tardó en contestar. Lo odiaba, lo admitía, pero había algo en él que su conciencia le pedía que no fuera brusca con el, pero por orgullo no escuchaba lo que su corazón le pedía.

—usted sabe la respuesta.

Jellal se rió a carcajadas, esto molestó a la pelirroja, cruzó los brazos y esperó a que se dejara de reír.

—Nat, lo siento. Sé que soy egoísta, así que quiero hacer algo por ti. Aquí entre nos, no puedo ser tan amable contigo frente a mis subordinados, sospecharían mal de mi, ¿sabias que los militares no deben de tratar con mujeres? Pensarán mal de mí y es lo que menos quiero, por ti y por mí. Lamento ser así, pero es mi deber, como militar. Y mi deber como humano es hacer que te sientas cómoda.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿desde cuando él quería ser amable con ella? Jellal no tenia pizca de serlo, pero estaba sorprendida. La quijada le temblaba al igual que sus piernas, tuvo que agarrarse del barandal de la ventana para disimular su asombro.

— ¿tu amable? —Cuestionó—prefiero seguirte viendo como un militar que como una persona común y corriente, ¿los militares amables? Sonaste igual que tu perro, que hace lo posible para que me gane su confianza, cuando lo que esta provocando es que desconfíe mas en él.

Jellal se quedó impresionado, fue muy obvio que Natalie sonrió por su reacción. La chica caminó dos pasos frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

—pero dame un motivo demasiado bueno para que confíe en ti, sea verdad o mentira.

Jellal caminó tres pasos enfrente. Ahora estaba solo a dos pasos para estar cerca de ella. Tuvo la ansiedad de abrazarlo pero se contuvo, su corazón le decía que lo hiciera.

—motivos… motivos que no se como explicarte, Nat. Te vi y me recordaste a alguien, eso es todo. Me nació el protegerte, sino moriría si te dejaba allá afuera. Soy un militar, no debo de tener corazo pero sin embargo, esta aquí. Soy un humano después de todo.

—Espera…—preguntó alterada, el color carmesí invadió sus mejillas—¿me estas insinuando que…?

—eso no—contestó tranquilo—. Ahora que estamos hablando sinceramente, te confesé que me recuerdas a alguien. Pero aunque no lo creas, yo amo a alguien y no seria capaz de faltarte al respeto. Si crees que estas aquí porque te veo como mujer, descarta esa idea.

Los ojos de Jellal mostraban tristeza. Natalie se quedó sin palabras, jamás imaginó escuchar al General decir eso, sobre todo el confesar que estaba enamorado.

—¿Y quien es ella?

—Es un secreto. Recuerda que un militar no debe de enamorarse, así que ahora sabes algo que me puede llevar a la orca. Si sientes que estas siendo amenazada por mí, tienes todo el derecho de divulgarlo, tienes mi vida en tus manos, al fin y al cabo, si descubro que esa persona esta muerta como creo saber, mi vida no vale nada.

Nat dudó en creerle pero lo hizo. Apretó los puños y volvió a verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes eran claros, mostraban sinceridad y al mismo tiempo una turbidez. Eso era su vida como militar, pero siguió observándolo y también miró su candidez, su amor por esa persona mencionada. Le dio pena su situación que deseó que no estuviera muerta, fuese quien fuese.

—Lo siento—dijo ella y bajó la mirada, se estaba cohibiendo al seguir viéndolo a los ojos—, mientras no me provoque, su vida no correrá peligro.

—Prometo ya no molestarte—contestó y se dio la media vuelta—. Pero frente a todos, compórtese como lo altanera que es, me haría un grande favor.

—Esa es mi reputación, ser arrogante—contestó ella.

Pasó toda la tarde pensando en lo que le había dicho Jellal. Nunca se le pasó la idea que él fuera tan sincero, o tal vez había sido tan astuto y se inventó una historia triste, para que ella cayera. Pero no lo creyó capaz, menos con sus ojos tan turbios, como si buscara la paz con esa persona que tanto ama.

La noche cayó y no supo de Gray. Cada vez que entregaba las cartas, después iba con ella y le entregaba la respuesta, pero ahora se había tardado.

Cansada de esperar, se durmió, ya averiguaría lo que pasó al día siguiente.

Se levantó cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Había soñado en su madre y en una persona que presuntamente era su padre, pero no logró verle el rostro, solo vio que era alto y fornido.

Se restregó los ojos y fue al baño, cuando estaba por acostarse de nuevo, tocaron la puerta.

—Nat, ¿estas despierta? Por favor abre.

Nat abrió y se encontró a un Gray nervioso, entró deprisa y cerró la puerta.

—Nat, perdona por no haber venido antes… paso… algo feo—su voz era quebrada—. Juvia… Juvia tuvo un accidente.

—¡Que! ¿Dime que paso?

Nat se alteró y pidió una explicación. Gray le dijo que ella se había caído de un caballo y se había golpeado la cabeza. Por fortuna estaba fuera de peligro pero le pidió al General que fuera a revisarla, y comprobó que estaba bien, solo necesitaba reposo.

—Quiero verla—dijo decidida—, por favor. Convence al General que la valla a ver.

—No creo que eso sea posible, no creo que el General le parezca buena idea.

Natalie supo que ese era el gancho para probar a Gray. Si le hacia caso a su locura, tal vez era de confiar. Sus labios hicieron una curvatura de satisfacción.

—¿Dijiste que eras confiable? —Dijo ella—quiero ver si eres confiable mas en mi que en tu dueño. Esta noche, quiero que me lleves a la aldea.

Gray tragó saliva. Todo menos eso, si la llevaba y Jellal los descubría se llevaría un gran sermón. Se suponía que su cercanía con Natalie era un secreto, y si descubría que platicaba con ella y le enviaba cartas, su plan se iría al suelo.

—Yo… no puedo hacerlo, estaría faltando a mi posición como militar.

—Vamos, ¿Qué te cuesta? Dijiste que podía confiar en ti, así que demuéstralo con hechos, perro.

Natalie entrecerró sus ojos, esperaba su respuesta, pero aseguraba que tardaría, era una decisión difícil. Confiaba que aceptara, sino buscaría la forma de desenmascararlo y saber sus intenciones. Ella era muy inteligente, algo manipuladora, así que no seria difícil, solo es cuestión de tener paciencia. Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos y tomó la decisión.

—Esta bien, lo haré.

—Perfecto—sonrió—. Hoy a la media noche estaré lista para que me lleves.

Natalie notó la preocupación de Gray pero no le importó, al poco tiempo ya estaba sola en su habitación. Estaba feliz porque después de tantos meses, iría a ver a su familia. Se tumbó a la cama a pensar lo mucho que les diría, sobre todo, contaría con lujo de detalle lo que le contó su madre. Mirajane es la que tenía que escuchar todo esto.

Espero con ansias. Las horas fueron rápidas hasta que el reloj que estaba cerca de la puerta marcaba la media noche. Se cubrió con una gabardina por que afuera hacia frío.

Cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien, abrió la puerta y tuvo frente a ella al Coronel.

Antes de partir, pidió que fuera lo mas silenciosa posible para que nadie los descubriera, pero Natalie prefirió que escaparan por la ventana, Gray le comentó que cerca de ahí hay militares que cuidan por si ella decidía escapar. Después de un tiempo de pensar, ella pensó que lo recomendable era que se vistiera como un guardia.

El pensó que era buena idea, el único problema era tener la ropa a su medida, la de el no le quedaría. El plan que tenía pensado era hacerla pasar como un saco de despensa que enviaría por emergencia.

—no quiero que me tomes como mercancía barata—se quejó.

— ¿quieres ir o no?

La pregunta fue retórica, ella aceptó.

Así pudieron salir, la colocó en el sillón trasero de su automóvil. Después de estar varios metros lejos, ella pudo salir del costal.

— ¿por lo menos pudiste ser mas delicado cuando me aventaste? —se quejó y se pasó a la silla del copiloto.

—tenia que ser realista, ahora agradece que vamos rumbo a tu casa.

Gray sonrió con sinceridad y Natalie se condolió, parecía ser que si podía confiar en el, aunque a medias.

El camino fue silencioso, ella estaba incómoda porque no tenia que platicar, el no quiso sacar tema por el simple hecho que ella esperara que le platicara algo, no quería parecer insistente al preguntarle sus dudas.

Llegaron y Natalie no espero y se bajo del carro sin importarle nada. Abrió la puerta, que por fortuna no estaba con candado y ahí estaban todos, esperándola en la sala.

Natalie se lanzo hacia sus hermanitas, Lucy y Levi. Juvia no estaba ahí porque ella debía guardar reposo. Simon fue hacia las chicas y las abrazó, después Mirajane y Cana se acercaron y la abrazaron.

—Los extrañe a todos—dijo entre lagrimas—tenia tantas ganas de verlos.

—yo también, hija—dijo simón.

—Bienvenida a casa—dijo Lucy y la volvía a abrazar.

Nat miró hacia Gray, el entendió que quería hablar a solas con su familia, se dio la media vuelta, salio y cerro la puerta.

Ahora, Natalie jaló a Mirajane hacia la habitación de Juvia. La chica de ojos zafiro estaba despierta, Nat la abrazó, después fue hacia si tía.

—He descifrado lo que escribías en las cartas que enviaba ese militar—dijo Mirajane—me sorprende que hayas aprendido a tu madre.

—lo se, tía. Por eso vengo, para contártelo bien. Ella me dijo que esta en la boca de lobos. El Almirante Superior sabe de nuestros yacimientos y esta haciendo lo posible por buscarlos, por eso andan hache—dijo y se sentó al borde de la cama—por eso ese idiota de Jellal esta aquí.

—eso lo se mas que nadie, pero lo que me sorprende es hasta que extremo ha llegado tu madre, fue capaz de salvar a todo Rosemary, no cabe duda que cuando se propone algo, lo hace.

—Eso es lo que no me preocupa—puso un semblante serio—me preocupa que la estén obligando a casarse con Jellal.

Mirajane sonrió. Natalie se molestó porque su tía no l tomaba en serio.

— ¿y que tiene malo en eso? —Dijo sonriente—tu madre hace lo posible por protegernos, ¿Por qué estas en contra de eso? Aparte, eso nos beneficiaria, si ella pone a favor a un militar de alto rango, tendría mayor probabilidad de triunfar.

Mirajane no se escuchaba muy convincente.

— ¿necesitar de un militar? ¡Para nada! Mamá esta haciendo las cosas bien, y las esta haciendo sola… bueno, no sola—bajó la cabeza—no se porque te alegra que mamá se case con ese tal Jellal.

—por que conociéndola, no seria capaz de intimidar con el—dijo sonriente y tomó las manos de su sobrina—ese hombre, es la llave de nuestro éxito.

—eso me dijo mamá, no entiendo porque lo idolatran, si lo único que ha hecho es separarnos, ¿no lo odias?

—no lo odio, el solo esta manchándose las manos por la culpa de Ivánn.

El rostro de Mirajane parecía tan relajado que Natalie creía estar viendo un ángel. Su tía era hermosa, no entendía porque seguía siendo soltera. Según la tía Cana, Mirajane estaba sujeta al corazón de Leo, pero él se declaró homosexual y ahora ella esta condenada a ser soltera por toda su vida.

—No las entiendo, ¿Por qué me piden que sean amable con él? —Nat bajo la mirada de nuevo, sintiéndose incomprendida.

—Al que debes de odiar es a Iván Dreyar, a él y a todos los que están a su favor. Por lo que te contó tu madre, Macarov es el padre de Iván, él quiso detenerlo pero prefirió ver muerto a su padre para satisfacer su ambición

—No tienes idea de cuanto lo odio—apretó los puños—, por ellos mamá no esta conmigo.

—Pero la tía Er es fuerte—habló Juvia adormitada, había escuchado todo pero se limito a hablar—, estoy orgullosa de ella.

—Mamá es lo máximo, ella sabe lo que hace y aunque me cueste, le haré caso, seré amable con Jellal.

—Me alegro por ti, hija.

"_aparte que es tu padre"_

Natalie se despidió de todos. Salió de la casa y ahí estaba Gray, apoyado en su auto, esperando que saliera. Miró su reloj de bolsillo y se había tardado más de una hora.

—Creí que tardarías más.

—Hice las cosas rápido, pero sinceramente quiero quedarme.

Natalie caminó hacia el auto, Gray se levantó para caminar hacia la puerta del piloto cuando miró hacia la carretera. Se quedó atónito cuando vio quien caminaba hacia ellos, era Jellal con la espada desenvainada. El Coronel empezó a tensarse, jamás había visto tan enojado a su superior. Natalie tuvo miedo de él por segunda vez.

—Gray… nos descubrió.

—Tranquila, lo arreglaré todo, sube al auto.

Y antes que Natalie abriera la puerta, Jellal la miró fijamente y se cohibió.

—¡No te atrevas a subirte!

—General, yo la llevaré…

—¡Cállate Coronel! Me enteré que tú la sacaste, te ordete de ella, traidor.

—Pero…—Natalie estaba temblando.

—¿Qué te había dicho de la confianza? —Cuestionó—¡creí que ibas en serio!

—General, lo siento, fue mi culpa.

—¡Ya se que toda la culpa la tienes tú, Gray! —Jellal estaba enojado que se había olvidado del titulo de su subordinado, caminó hasta llegar frente a Natalie—¿Qué debería de hacer contigo?

Natalie estaba en pánico, en verdad la cara de Jellal le daba miedo, las lágrimas salieron y se dejó caer porque las piernas perdieron fuerza.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el coronel, iba a auxiliarla pero la espada de Jellal lo apuntaba, no quería que diera otro paso.

—No encuentro con que comparar tu grado de terquedad, levántate—Natalie seguía sollozando, por lo que se impacientó—¡He dicho que te levantes!

Los gritos de Jellal llegaron a manos de Simon. Sin miedo salió de la casa y cuando vio a Jellal fue a agarrarlo del cuello.

—¡Quién te dio el derecho de gritarle a mi hija! —Simón estaba mas furioso que él.

—¿Y tú quien eres para hablarme de esa forma, basura?

Gray fue a auxiliar a Natalie, la cargó y las separó de los dos hombres.

Simón empezó a reírse a carcajadas, Jellal se estaba enfureciéndose mas, tomó la mano derecha de Simon para aflojarla un poco, se estaba quedando sin aire.

—¿Qué quién soy yo? Prepárate para escuchar esto—siguió riéndose—después que te fuiste, insistí a Erza y la hice mía, y ahora tenemos a esta hermosa hija, si, yo soy su padre, aunque te duela, Jell…

Y no terminó de hablar porque Jellal le atravesó la espada en un costado. Natalie empezó a gritar de desesperación, Gray trato de detenerlo pero se le zafó de las manos.

Natalie estaba a punto de tirarse hacia Jellal pero vio su rostro, mostraban frialdad, se cohibió y se detuvo, se quedo ahí parada, llorando. Quería ayudar a Simón pero le tenía mucho miedo al General.

—debería de cortarte la lengua, para que dejes de hablar estupideces—le dijo a Simón y se alejó de él—, tú vendrás conmigo—le dijo a Nat, envainó su espada aun ensangrentada y tomó a Natalie del brazo—. Gray, será mejor que lo auxilies sino quieres que muera, ya pensaré en tu castigo.

El General se veía tenso, no se reconocía su mirada, tan fría. A pesar de ser verdes, sus ojos parecían dos trozos de hielo. Llevó a Natalie cerca de la selva.

Si Simon decía la verdad, preferiría ver muerta a Natalie antes de darle el gusto a Simon de burlarse de él, que él fue merecedor de una hija por parte de Erza.

La dejó caer al suelo y desenvainó su espada. El filo brilló por la luz de la luna, entre una mezcla de color rojo y plata. Apuntó hacia Natalie.

Ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con la punta de la espada. La sangre que tenia pegada hizo temblar, alzó más la vista y lo observó. Viéndolo desde ese ángulo parecía que estaba viendo a un monstruo, no a un ser humano.

"_¿Dónde quedó la parte humana de la que me habías dicho?"_

Jellal perdió toda cordura. Le había dolido lo que le dijo Simón. En su mente pasó la posible forma en la que la había hecho suya, de cómo la había amado, de cómo se entregaba a el y olvidaba su promesa de serle fiel. Le hervía la sangre y los celos lo cegaron. Movió la espada para que la punta levantara el mentón de la pequeña.

—Di tus últimas palabras.

Natalie seguía derramando lágrimas, de tanto llorar tenia la vista borrosa, abrió los ojos en par en par para verlo por ultima vez.

La mirada de Natalie no mostraba terror, al contrario, mostraba candidez. Esa que había derretido el hielo del corazón de Jellal. La espada empezó a temblar y su dueño se mordió los labios por ansiedad. La mirada de ella era la misma que puso Erza cuando le dijo que algún día tenia que partir.

Las lágrimas salieron de él, soltó la espada y se dejó caer.

—Yo… no puedo matarte—dijo entre sollozos, usó la mano derecha para cubrirse los ojos para que no lo viera llorar—, aunque seas la hija de ese maldito.

Se agarró de sus cabellos, por primera vez se sentía inútil, nunca había dudado en matar a alguien, pero era la imagen de Erza, no podía hacerlo.

Natalie se quedó paralizada, verlo llorar la impresionó, y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho su madre aquella vez que platicaron.

"_un abrazo convence hasta al más terco, ¿te atreverías a darle uno?"_

Entonces ella se paró y lo abrazó. Jellal separo sus manos de su rostro y se quedó anonado. Miró a la chica y seguía llorando, tenía su cara en su pecho y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—Es tan calido—pensó Natalie—y tiene razón, tiene corazón, no físicamente, el también siente.

—No me importa si eres la hija de ese idiota, eres la hija de Erza y eso es lo que importa.

—Sabe quién es mi madre—pensó, pero se quedó callada, lo primordial era tranquilizarlo.

Jellal apartó unos mechones de su frente y la besó. Olía igual que a Erza, solo que el aroma de Natalie era mas dulce porque aun era una niña.

Natalie recordó el sueño que había tenido, donde vivía en armonía a lado de su madre y vio a su padre envuelto en una sombra, solo vio el contorno de su cuerpo, era alto y fornido. Le hubiera gustado saber como era, aunque su sueño fuera creado por su imaginación.

Pero esa sensación de tener abrazado a Jellal le recordó mucho a la sensación que vivió mientras soñaba, era tan cálido, tan amoroso que le asustaba, en el fondo de su corazón hizo eco una palabra, que asustó decirla, pero no quería decir que no la diría. Sus labios se movieron y la dijeron, dejando sin aliento a Jellal pero hicieron que la estrechara más a su pecho y que su corazón encontrara un rayo de esperanza.

—Papá.

Y con eso bastó para ganarse al hombre que tanto temía.

**Holaaa! Lamento pero he cometido el gravisimo error de nombrar a Jellal como Capitan, cuando es General de brigada (capitan es un rango menor a coronel, y se supone que Gray es su subordinado) asi que ya ire modificando los otros capitulos. Por cierto, el grado de Gajeel es teniente segundo, tambien me equivoque en eso u.u**

**Me reinspiré en la cancion de we said good bye, una cancion ochentena y Waaaahhh, salio todo esto! El final me dejo satisfecha, espero que les guste :3**

**El siguiente capitulo será centrado en Jellal y esperaran una gran noticia tanto él como ustedes, esperenlo!**

**Después, el otro capitulo sera centrado en… bueno, tengo mis dudas, aun no se si en Erza o en Gray, si es en Erza sera cronologico a lo que paso en esta capitulo, si es de Gray, seguira la misma linea de tiempo, asi que esperense.**

**Capitulo 8: gray**

**Capitulo 9: erza o Gray**

**Capitulo 10: tadaaaam! ¡de laxus!**

**Sii! En el capitulo 10 por fin aparecerá laxus bwajajjjaja**

**PD: parece ser que el fic se esta alargando mas de lo normal e.e**

**Saludos!**


	9. Razon

VIII

La razón por la que te protegeré.

Jellal

Jellal pensó en el castigo que le pondría al Coronel, estaba mas molesto que agradecido, porque admitió que por su ira, obtuvo algo que jamás imaginaba.

Después de haber flaqueado y perdonarle la vida a Natalie, ella lo abrazó y le dijo padre. Fue extraño, ella siempre renegó ser su pupila, mucho menos su padre, eso logró que el hielo que se había creado gracias a la ausencia de Erza, se fragmentara.

Se quedó sin palabras cuando la escucho. La estrechó mas a su pecho, estaba desolado, no permitiría matar el único recuerdo que tenia de Erza. Pensó seriamente en lo que dijo Simón y se dio cuenta que fue un idiota, ella no era una cualquiera para haber intimidado con él.

"_lo juro por los dioses"_

Eso dijo en ese momento en que estaban en la cueva, cuando por primera vez sintió lo que era estar con una mujer. En aquel ritual que aun recordaba como si había pasado hace poco. Los recuerdos aparecieron en su cabeza y suspiró. Su ser la extrañaba y lo comprobó por las sensaciones que sintió cuando recordó ese momento mágico.

La necesitaba, no cabía duda. La necesitaba antes que se volviera loco.

Los recuerdos siguieron donde se dejó explotar en ella y los gemidos se convirtieron en respiraciones de cansancio.

Él se recostó a lado de ella. Hundió su cabeza en su cabellera rojiza, era adicto al olor que desprendía, como si dependiera de él. Erza estaba agitada, lo miró y el sonrió, estaba sonrojada.

— ¿Qué hemos hecho? —Sus mejillas fueron aumentando de tono carmesí—yo… yo no tengo perdón de nadie.

—Espera…—dijo, no quería que ella arruinara nada, estaba tan relajado que lo único que quería era continuar abrazado a ella—no quiero que te alteres, quiero estar contigo, te lo acabo de prometer y te lo comprobé.

—Pero esta no era la forma… hicimos algo que no debimos…

— ¿Entonces que debimos hacer? —Preguntó arqueando la ceja— ¿gritárselo a los cuatro vientos? Si hacíamos eso, yo terminaría en la horca y tú…

—No sé… Jellal, estoy confundida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste que hiciéramos esto?

Erza no dijo nada y Jellal esperó ansioso su respuesta. Notó que ella tenía mirada confundida, no mentía en sus palabras, aunque también él estaba confundido. Había experimentado nuevas sensaciones que no sabía si era un sueño o era realidad. Miró la palma de sus manos, no podía creer que habían tocado el cuerpo de Erza. Después alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su amada.

—Por lo menos, dime que por locura, aun espero tu respuesta.

—Si Jellal, por locura—sus ojos estaban aguados, quería llorar—. Tengo miedo, a ilusionarme con la promesa que me hiciste y que nunca la cumplas.

—Me voy pero no quiere decir que para siempre, además aun no tenemos fecha fija, no se si mañana, tal vez en un año me valla. Er, el tiempo que me quede lo quiero disfrutar contigo, quiero demostrarte cada día que estoy seguro de esto… no hay vuelta atrás.

Erza, no muy segura, sonrió. Tomó sus manos y las besó. Benditas manos que hicieron despertar a la mujer que llevaba dentro, y malditas porque dentro de poco, asesinarían a inocentes.

Abrió los ojos y los recuerdos se esfumaron. Levantó sus manos para deshacer la tensión de tanto trabajo. Los informes se amontonaron y tenía que leerlos uno por uno. Al poco tiempo llegó el Coronel.

Y como se lo dejó en claro a Gray, le daría su castigo por hacer acciones sin su consentimiento.

—Viniste justo cuando te necesito—dijo el General, Gray tenía una cara seria, sabría de lo que hablaba—. ¿Listo?

—Sé que clases de castigo pone, así que no será novedad.

Gray quiso ser cortante con su respuesta, falló en hacerlo porque se notó su nerviosismo. Jellal era uno de los generales mas famosos por su forma singular de castigar, siempre daba donde mas dolía.

Jellal sabía que Gray era vulnerable a algunos caprichos que la milicia le otorgaba, entre ellos era la espada que traía consigo. Era idéntica a la que portaba: plateada y delgada, liviana al ser manipulada y bella a la vista de cualquier persona. Se suponía que solo los rangos de General en adelante, merecían usarla, pero en este caso, le había regalado una de ellas, y suponía que se la quitaría.

—Me imagino que esta pasando por tu cabeza, te conozco tanto que te sorprenderás que ahora adivinaré—dijo y apoyo su cabeza con su mano—, pero ese es un regalo mío, así que por nada del mundo te la quitaría.

Esto dejó sin ninguna posibilidad de predecir su castigo. ¿Bienes o privilegios? ¿Dónde atacaría?

—Pensé mucho en tu castigo y este dolerá mas que quitarte tu juguete—entonces sacó un sobre amarillo, dentro estaba el informe de lo que había pasado después de la retirada de Ultear—quiero que regreses a la base, y te quedes ahí…

— ¿Qué?

Gray jamás imaginó que ese fuera su castigo.

—Como lo oyes, quiero que te vallas. Ya no seré tu General hasta que se me ocurra levantarte el castigo. Tal vez en meses… años… no sé, hasta que se me pase el coraje. Por tu culpa estuve a punto de matar a Natalie, y ella a punto de odiarme porque casi mato a ese orangután. Es mejor que te vallas mañana mismo, no quiero ver tu geta otro día más.

—Pero… Jellal…

—General para ti, Coronel—dijo serio—. Olvidemos esa confianza de decirnos nuestros nombres. Hablo en serio, si estoy molesto contigo pero no enojado. Aun confío en ti pero no significa que te perdonaré esta. Te levantaré el castigo, algún día. Retirare por favor.

Gray no dijo nada, las palabras sobraban. Se retiró pero antes descolgó su espada de su espalda, la dejó en el escritorio.

—No necesitaré esto en la base.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Jellal suspiró con pesadez. Tal vez fue un error, pero no debía ser sutil con Gray, a pesar de ser su único amigo.

Después de leer la última letra del informe que estaba al fondo de la pila de papeles, por fin tuvo el tiempo para ir a visitar a Natalie. Pensar esto lo hizo sonreír. Desde aquel incidente, cuando ella le dijo padre, no había podido verla. El trabajo se amontonó y no quería que siguiera juntándose más. Otra carpeta más en su escritorio, perdería la cabeza.

Salió de su oficina y caminó tres pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, se preparó para recibirla, no le importaba su estado de ánimo, si estaba contenta, triste, enojada o paranoica, lo único que quería era verla.

Abrió la puerta y estaba acostada en la cama, boca abajo. No se movió, ni porque escuchó que alguien entró.

—Nat, perdón por no venir antes—dijo él y se sentaba a lado de la cama, ella alzó la vista y él acarició su cabello— ¿estás bien?

— ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad, viejo? —Contestó ella mientras se quitaba las lagañas, al parecer se estaba durmiendo—. Me sorprende mucho sus cambios de humor… y de opinión.

— ¿No puedo solo ser amable? —contestó tratando de serlo, aun así no le quedaba ese papel—. he querido hablar contigo pero el trabajo se amontonó, pero ahora tengo todo el tiempo.

—¿Que quieres saber?—preguntó, entonces se movió para sentarse a lado del General.

Era su oportunidad para preguntarle de Erza, de resolver sus dudas y fijar lo que haría después. Si ella resultaba ser la hija de la mujer que amaba, no le importaría su posición de militar, pero arriesgaría su vida por protegerla, aunque eso le costara la vida.

—Te haré la misma pregunta que te hice la primera vez que te vi, espero que me contestes—dijo serio, pero el estaba ansioso por saber la verdad, como un niño cuando quiere saber que le regalaran en Navidad—¿tu madre es Erza Scarlet?

Supo que ella no mentiría cuando notó como se tensaba, con esa reacción la respuesta era predecible.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en saber quien es mi madre? —Preguntó retándolo—¿Qué harías si le dijera que ella es mi madre?

Jellal sonrío de satisfacción, no había mejor noticia que esa, había sido clara, ella era su hija.

—Seguiré haciendo lo mismo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo—dijo con una sonrisa, estaba feliz porque sus sospechas eran ciertas—, quiero que sigas siendo mi hija, eso es todo. Te guste o no.

—¿Y que pasaría si no lo soy? —ahora contradijo.

—No cambia nada, esa es mi decisión—contestó él, aunque estaba claro que ella era hija de Erza.

—Tú ganas—dijo, se sentía derrotada—. Ella es mi madre, ¿contento?

—Ya lo sabia—dijo sonriendo—. Te pareces tanto a ella.

—¿Conoces a mamá? —preguntó en seguida.

Le encantaría contarle la verdad acerca de la relación que tuvo con su madre, pero decidió callar. No estaba en su derecho de hacerlo. Si Erza se había conseguido a otro hombre y concibieron a esa niña que tenia frente a sus ojos, no podía hacer nada. Él se había marchado y Erza era hermosa para que perdiera el tiempo en esperar promesas vacías. Cada vez veía más lejos la posibilidad de volverse Almirante, aunque faltaran unos cuantos puestos más.

—Si, es una amiga mía—dijo sonriente—, la conocí cuando apenas era un soldado, es una buena mujer, me sorprende que no tengas su carácter, ¿Lo sacaste a tu padre?

—Eso me decía… mientras vivía.

Natalie no se escuchó convincente pero Jellal no lo notó, al contrario, se sintió culpable que ella ya no estuviera en este mundo.

—Entonces, ¿nunca conociste a tu padre?

—No. A veces mamá me decía que estaba muerto, después que estaba vivo. Pienso que ella mentía y que en verdad era un mal hombre y nos abandonó—Natalie estaba empezando a molestarse—. Mamá amaba a mi padre, pero parecía que nunca aceptó que nos abandonó.

Esto le cayó como anillo al dedo. Él la había abandonado. Sacudió su cabeza porque no quería tener sospechas sin sentido.

—¿Por eso quieres a Simón como a tu padre?

—Mas que eso, es mi amigo. Confío en él, además que Simón amaba a mi madre. Siempre la amó. Una vez deseé que mamá se casara con él, pero siempre lo rechazaba. Pareciera que el recuerdo de papá seguía en ella.

Jellal se sintió feliz porque su amada no era tan fácil como creía, pero la pregunta era, ¿Quién era el padre de Natalie?

Pero ella estaba siendo sincera, no lo conocía. Ya no quiso preguntar más y salió de su habitación. A veces creía que esa sospecha absurda, podía ser la llave para averiguar la verdad.

Al día siguiente, Gray partió. Jellal no se sentía para nada feliz. El Coronel era la única persona en la que confiaba, y la única que sabia en motivo por la que protege a Natalie. Pensó que debería de ser precavido y sabio en sus decisiones.

Pero como ahora, los informes ya los había revisado, tenía el tiempo para visitar a la pelirroja. Le agradaba estar cerca de ella, platicar con ella para saber mas de su vida, de lo que ha pasado en todo estos años en Magnolia.

Pero Natalie era cortante, como si le incomodara estar cerca del General, como si ocultara algo. Jellal no quiso preguntárselo directamente, prefirió ser más sutil.

—¿Qué piensas de mi? —Preguntó cuando Natalie afirmó que odiaba a los militares, por ellos sus costumbres habían cambiado—¿a mi también me odias?

—Si dije militares, eso lo incluye—contestó.

Jellal ya sabía la respuesta, por eso no se admiró ni se sintió mal al escucharla.

—No te diré que soy diferente a todos ellos. Todos nosotros por lo menos hemos matado a una persona, por eso comprendo tus sentimientos.

—¿Cuántas personas has matado? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Menos de las que he salvado—contestó con sutileza—soy un médico militar, y mi deber es salvar vidas.

—Pero solo salva las de sus compañeros—contestó a la defensiva—, no creo que sea capaz de salvar a civiles…

—¿Ah no? Entonces déjeme recordarle que hace meses salve a tu amiga Lucy, ¿lo recuerdas? Solo has visto que he salvado a ella, pero hace años, en una tormenta de nieve que hubo en mi país, salve muchas vidas de civiles, estaban a punto de morir de hipotermia. Pero a los que mas recuerdo, eran una familia. Los padres y cuatro pequeños, eran humildes y la tormenta destruyó su casa. Estaban en medio de la tempestad cuando llegamos. La niña, que era la tercera de los hermanos, me recuerda a ti—entonces le sonrió y tocó su mejilla—, esos ojos llenos de valentía y esa determinación tan energética. Esa vez recordé que los militares somos humanos. Nat, ¿acaso no notaste que fui humano cuando estuve a punto de matarte? Me cohibí. No sé que tienes, pero hiciste que cayera derrotado, no puedo hacerte daño y no puedo permitir que nadie más lo haga

Natalie apretó los puños, como si todo eso que decía Jellal era para burlarse de ella.

—Si yo llegara a destruir lo más preciado para ti, ¿aún tendrías esa determinación de protegerme, o preferirías morir por el dolor de ya no tener a la persona que amas? Si yo llegara a hacer eso, quiero ver como sufres, que sientas lo que estamos sintiendo al ver como destruyen nuestro pueblo. Los del país del Norte olvidaron ser humanos y solo se dedican a destruir, prefieren ser ambiciosos y acabar a la naturaleza, sin importar las consecuencias.

Natalie tenía una mirada de determinación, parecida a la del General. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Natalie terminó.

—¿Aun esta dispuesto a protegerme, aun sabiendo que venimos de mundos diferentes?

Jellal se quedó clavado en la mirada de la niña. Ahora no era la mirada de Erza, ahora era la de él, aunque le costara admitirlo, la misma mirada de determinación que muestra cada vez que acepta un reto o se ve dispuesto a dar lo mejor en si.

—Eres fantástica, Nat—tomó un mechón rojizo y lo acarició—. Dime loco, pero aun lo haría, pase lo que pase. Además, no creo que destruyas lo que amo, porque lo que más quiero ya no esta conmigo, así que ahora solo soy un hombre que ya no debería de tener motivos para vivir. Por eso ahora mi prioridad es protegerte, o moriría en el intento.

Nat bajó la cabeza, la había convencido, era increíble pero ella se sentía bien desahogándose, ahora parecía que todo era mas claro y podía confiar en él aunque fuera poco, sin olvidar el verdadero motivo por el que ella desistía a aceptarlo como su padre adoptivo. Pero Jellal jamás contó con lo que pediría.

—General…—su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, como si tuviera vergüenza— ¿puedo… puedo abrazarlo?

Tanto como él como ella estaban sonrojados. La noche en que ella lo abrazó por desesperación era diferente a lo que estaba pasando ahora, ella se lo estaba pidiendo y él aceptó.

Jellal supo que estaba dando un paso más para conocer mejor a Natalie. Se estaba preparando para recibir la noticia que lo haría el hombre mas feliz.

Pasó una semana después. Esos días habían sido tranquilos hasta que recibió una visita inesperada.

Jellal seguía leyendo informes hasta que uno de sus soldados entró a su oficina y le avisó de la llegada del Teniente Bachus.

—Esto no me agrada—pensó.

Bachus no era el único que había llegado, lo acompañaba un minero llamado Kevin. Apretó los puños. No podía creer que el hijo de uno de los burgueses más importantes de su país llegara a Magnolia como si nada. Lo odió más cuando lo conoció.

—Que horrible lugar—se quejó el joven burgués. Era un joven de casi diecinueve años, cabellera dorada y ojos verdes. Con actitud altanera y déspota debido a su posición económica. Vestía una americana color miel y zapatos de piel color café— ¿seguro que en este lugar hay oro?

—Aun no sabemos, por eso me impresiona su visita—contestó Jellal, cuando realmente lo que quería hacer era correrlo de su oficina, le molestaba con tan solo verlo.

—Mi padre me dijo que me gustaría ver tanto oro, así que acepté. Amo ver las menas de oro, me recuerdan mucho al cabello de mi madre, y el mío—dijo, Jellal pensó que era el comentario mas estúpido que jamás había escuchado.

—Me gustaría analizar la zona, pero como es tarde, me gustaría que usted mismo me mostrara los avances que lleva, General Jellal—dijo Bachus y Jellal tuvo que aceptar la invitación—, también me gustaría visitar la aldea.

—Espero encontrar a una mujer hermosa para volverla mi amante—ahora comentó el burgués—, no entiendo como ustedes los militares se abstienen, los compadezco.

Esto irritó más a Jellal. tenía tantas ganas de decirle que él si había tenido a una mujer maravillosa en su lecho, al menos que las consecuencias serían la pérdida de su cabeza.

—¿Se supone que los burgueses no deben de intimidar con cualquier mujer? —Dijo Jellal—, digo, no quiero verlo afectado por su reputación. Los chismes corren mas rápido de lo que cree.

—Ni que fuera para tanto, será otra ramera más, no la haría mi esposa—bromeó el rubio—, lo mas que puedo hacer es dejarle un bastardo.

—Come enfrente de los pobres—ahora se lamentó Bachus—, hablas de mujeres enfrente de hombres que no pueden tener a una, que malvado eres, sé un poco mas considerado.

—¿No están cansados? —quiso cambiar de tema—digo, para que les preparen sus habitaciones, es un honor tener a una personalidad con nosotros.

Bachus le dio la razón y aceptó. Jellal los llevó a donde serian sus habitaciones, estaba cerca del pasillo principal. Su prioridad era que no estuvieran cerca de Natalie, para que no sospecharan mal.

Los dejó en sus habitaciones y decidió que era bueno avisarle a Natalie de las visitas.

Tocó su puerta y ella mismo fue a abrirla.

—Nat, ¿te desperté? —se disculpó porque veía como se quitaba las lagañas.

—Me había levantado para ir al baño, no se preocupe—bostezó sin cubrirse la boca—. Lo siento.

—Perdóname a mí—sonrió—, solo vine a avisarte que tenemos visitas. Llegó un Teniente y un burgués, así que me gustaría que…

No se había dado cuenta que Kevin lo había seguido e interrumpió su conversación.

—Pero que belleza tenemos aquí—dijo el con voz coqueta, caminó hasta pararse a lado del General, lo ignoró y tomó la mano de Natalie para besarla—me llamo Kevin Bentacourt, ¿y tú, damisela?

—Natalie, mucho gusto, señor Bentacourt…

—Llámeme Kevin, me gustaría escucharlo de su voz, es tan… hermosa.

Jellal apostaba que hermosa no era la palabra que diría. Apretó los puños.

—No puedo decirle por su nombre, lo siento—dijo ella cortante, se había dado cuenta que Jellal estaba a punto de explotar—buenas noches, papá.

Natalie cerró la puerta, tanto Kevin como Jellal se impresionaron por la respuesta, más el General, era la segunda vez que le decía padre.

—¿Es mi suegro entonces? —Dijo atónito—pero no significa que…

—El hecho que no sea mi hija de sangre, no quiere decir que voy a permitir que le hagas algo, estás advertido. No me importa tu posición, si le haces algo lo lamentaras.

"_eso lo veremos, General."_

Jellal se retiró, pero algo dentro de él le decía que estuviera alerta.

Al día siguiente, tal como lo había pedido Bachus y Kevin, Jellal los llevó para que inspeccionaran la zona. A veces se arrepentía de haber enviado a Gray a la base, porque él debería de estar en su lugar. Cuando terminaron, los llevó a la aldea, donde tendrían su almuerzo.

—Nunca imaginé que Fiore fuera tan bonito, me gusta este ambiente, tan caliente—comentó Bachus—, tan salvaje.

—Lo mas hermosos son sus mujeres—dijo y miró a una mujer de unos treinta años, alta y de cabello castaño—esa se ve mayorcita, si tuviera su edad ya la hubiese llevado a la cama.

Bachus miró a la chica señalada y sonrío, Kevin tenia buenos gustos.

—Deberíamos de ir a esa casa—dijo el burgués señalando la casa donde Jellal encontró a Natalie hace unos meses—, ahí entró la mujer sensual, apuesto que deben de vivir mas mujeres hermosas.

—No creo que sea buena idea—dijo Jellal, si llegaba a cortejar a la mujer equivocada, se vería envueltos en problemas, además que en esa casa vivía una chica que Gray visitaba a menudo. No tenía idea si le interesaba, pero seria prudente que Kevin no la conociera—. Creí que tenias hambre.

—En efecto—contestó desanimado.

"_Aparte ya tengo una victima, seria lamentable que hiciera mujer a tu hija, General"._

Fueron a una pequeña cabaña que había construido los militares como dormitorios y bodegas, ahí vivían los soldados que se encargaban de velar por la aldea. Almorzaron, pero conforme miraba hacia la casona, mas aumentaba la ansiedad de ir a preguntar personalmente. Recordó a Mirajane, Evergreen y a Cana, ellas eran las mejores amigas de Erza. Tal vez ellas sabrían del origen de Natalie. Sacudió su cabeza y se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo, tenía su respuesta más cerca de lo que había imaginado. La base estaba a dos cuadras de la casa, lo único que le preocupaba era que Bachus y Kevin lo siguieran.

—Con su permiso. Necesito hablar con una persona, espero que disfruten el banquete.

Pero antes que Kevin decidiera levantarse e irse con él, Bachus se dio cuenta que tanto Jellal como él, detestaban al burgués, tampoco permitiría que hiciera lo que se le antojara, el hecho que fuera de familia adinerada, no quería decir que su autoridad era mayor que a sus superiores, los Almirantes o el Jefe. Puso su mano frente al que vestía la americana y le sonrío.

—La comida no se acaba sola, y yo no pienso terminarla, ¿me ayuda?

Kevin se sentó de nuevo, se sintió ofendido pero no lo dio a demostrar, solo siguió el juego.

—Gracias, Bachus—pensó Jellal y caminó hacia ha casona.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la tocó y al poco tiempo apareció Cana, parecía que el alcohol estaba haciendo de la suyas. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y después le cerró la puerta en su cara. Reaccionó y después la abrió.

—Abierta, mejor. No valla a ser que después me mande a quitar la cabeza.

Jellal no tuvo reacción, estaba impresionado ver a una mujer ebria. Entró a la casona y aparentemente no había nadie. Cana cerró la puerta y lo siguió. Pidió que se sentara en el sofá mediano mientras que ella lo hacia en el sofá pequeño.

—¿A que se debe su visita, Soldado? —dijo Cana, su voz se escuchaba diferente a cuando estaba sobria.

—General, para usted—corrigió.

—Para mí, todos son soldados. Y le vuelvo a preguntar… ¿a que vino? Ya se llevó a Natalie, ahora creo que la próxima que se llevara es a Juvia… con las miraditas que le tira el morenazo ese que viene para acá, lo mas seguro es que también se la lleve.

Jellal no sabía si apapachar o regañar a Gray, pero con o sin sarcasmo, tenia que felicitarlo por ser tan obvio por el interés que tenía por Juvia.

—No vengo a llevarme a nadie—dijo con seguridad—, solo vengo a platicar con usted. Pero debido a su condición, preferiría hablar con Mirajane, ¿se encuentra?

—¿Me dijo bruta solo porque tengo unas copitas encima? No estoy borracha. Pregúnteme a mí—dijo mientras se golpeaba el pecho con orgullo— Cana le sabrá responder.

Jellal no tuvo más opción y fue claro.

— ¿Es verdad que Erza es la madre de Natalie? Si es así, ¿Quién es su padre?

Notó como Cana palidecía, antes que contestara algo, Mirajane salió de su habitación. El tacón hacía el suficiente ruido para que Jellal volteara hacia donde había salido la de ojos azules.

—No se me hace conveniente que lo sepa, General. Pero aun así le contaré lo que sé. Por favor, pase.

Jellal la siguió y entró a la habitación de donde había salido la mujer de ojos azules. Pidió que se sentara encima de un cofre que también servia como asiento, ella se sentó al borde de la cama, para estar frente a él.

Miró por toda la habitación y se dio cuenta que era la misma donde había encontrado a Natalie, solo que estaba diferente: la posición de la cama, las sabanas que tenía puestas y el baúl donde estaba sentado no estaba.

Mirajane lo seguía mirando, se mantuvo fija a sus ojos hasta que él carraspeó su garganta.

—Quiero la verdad.

— ¿Merece la verdad, el hombre que abandonó a una mujer? —Preguntó con reto—, ¿merece la verdad, el hombre que no vio partir a la mujer que dice ser su vida?

La mirada de Mirajane estaba ensombrecida y Jellal se convenció que Erza estaba muerta. La primera pregunta estaba respondida.

—Quiero saber quien es el padre de Natalie…

—No busque la verdad, General—los ojos de Mirajane se veían tan azules que el mismo cielo, estaba advirtiéndole—. Si se entera, odiara a la persona que compartió lecho con Erza, la persona que estuvo en sus últimos momentos. Natalie no sabe la verdad porque partió cuando apenas tenia uso de razón. Si se entera de la verdad, la lastimaría y usted también se lamentaría pero seré sincera, no me interesa su sentir. Demasiado fue con que se atreviera con ilusionar a Erza.

Mirajane sacó su ira en una mirada. Jellal la entendió, no merecía saber la verdad. Si Erza se enamoró de otra persona estaba en todo su derecho, él se había ido con una promesa vacía, sin bases para realizarla.

— ¿No me dirá la verdad?

—Algún día la sabrá, ese día debe de estar preparado, para todo.

—¿Y por que no ahora?

Mirajane suspiró, se estaba impacientando.

"_Es mas terco de lo que pensé, Er tenia razón, debo de ser más convincente"_

—Por que Natalie tampoco esta preparada. Si se llega a enterar de la verdad, no sabré como explicarle a mi sobrina. Es más difícil de lo que piensa, General.

—Por lo que veo, usted no quiere cooperar. Por qué no simplemente me dice el nombre del padre ¿tan difícil es?

—Más de lo que imagina. Erza dejó dicho que el día en el que regresara, no dijéramos esto. En los últimos días de su muerte, nos pidió que no abriéramos la boca. Ella lo conoció y nos contó que usted es muy impulsivo y temió por la vida de su hija. Por favor, no pregunte, no busque la verdad. Le prometo que algún día la sabrá, pero será a su debido tiempo, ahora no.

—Jamás le haría daño a Natalie—respondió ofendido, en cuestión que Erza creyera que le haría.

—La pista de la verdad, la tiene Natalie—dijo para aplacarlo—. Por el momento, lo que le pido con el corazón—se levantó y se hinco frente a él, para tomarle las manos—, es que no le haga mas daño a mi sobrina, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

—No es necesario que se hinque, eso lo tengo presente. Gracias.

Jellal regresó en las mismas. Su cabeza se inundó de dudas. Mirajane sabía la verdad pero no la decía por algo, ese algo lo averiguaría.

Regresaron a la base. Kevin decidió irse a cambiar a su habitación, mientras que él y Bachus fueron a conversar a su oficina.

Comentaron acerca del estado general de la misión. Solo habían encontrado minas de carbón. Era necesario pero no tan ambicionado como el oro y el cobre. En un país primer mundista lo primordial era tener metales preciosos siempre a disposición.

—Entonces, ¿nada? Esto no le gustará al jefe—dijo Bachus lamentándose—, llevas meses aquí y lo único que encuentran es carbón, que decepción.

—Hacemos lo que podemos, Teniente—dijo serio—, al paso que vamos, o encontramos una o de plano. Este país no tiene nada de lo que queremos, seria un desperdicio de tiempo e insumos.

Pero en ese momento, como arte de magia, la paranoia apareció de repente. Jellal empezó a tensarse, como si algo estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabía qué.

—Cambiemos de tema—dijo Bachus, aun no se daba cuenta de la tensión del General—. Una pregunta, esa niña pelirroja de la que tanto balbucean en la base, ¿Por qué decidió adoptarla?

Jellal apretó los puños, no era por la pregunta, sino por la paranoia sin explicación que tenia.

—Es una niña educada, seria bueno que aprendiera nuestra cultura.

—Me gustaría conocerla, si dices que es inteligente, con gusto le regalo toda la biblioteca que tengo en mi departamento. Aparte si es linda y si llega a saber tanto de cultura, podrías casarla con un Almirante o un burgués.

—Suena bien, pero esos no son mis planes—contestó serio—. Que ella se case con el que elija, lo único que quiero es que salga de la ignorancia.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y empezó a sudar, detestaba tener esta clase de desesperación, más cuando aparecía de repente.

—Es un militar con buenos sentimientos—halagó Bachus—. Como usted, pocos, ¿o al caso el General la quiere hacer su mujer?

Bachus empezó a notar como Jellal sudaba, prefirió guardarse las preguntas para que le respondiera la que había dicho.

—No la quiero como mujer, sino como una… hija.

Jellal había titubeado pero Bachus se convenció. Él era muy blando, a pesar de ser un militar. Sobre todo con las mujeres.

—Lo repito, como usted en la milicia escasean, me cae bien.

—Gracias—sonrío con debilidad.

Tragó en seco, no sabia como librarse de la tensión que tenia, hasta que de pronto, escucho la voz de Natalie retumbar por su cabeza, esto lo dejo pálido.

"_Ayúdame, Jellal"_

— ¡Natalie!

Bachus se quedó incrédulo, pero se alarmó cuando vio a General salir de la oficina, decidió seguirlo pero era más rápido.

Jellal corrió los tres pasillos que tenia que atravesar para llegar a la habitación de la pelirroja, cuando llegó, giró el picaporte pero estaba cerrada.

— ¡Natalie, abre la puerta! —empezó a azotarla.

—Ayuda—escucho detrás de ella, con voz débil.

— ¡Maldición!

Empezó a sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta, las manos le temblaban y cuando encontró la indicada, abrió la puerta y lo que encontró no era de su agrado. Kevin estaba encima de ella, tenía una de sus manos cerca de sus glúteos, la otra en su pecho. Se había deshecho de la camisa de Natalie y apenas se cubría su busto por el Bra. La mirada de la pelirroja era de pánico y sus manos las tenía en los hombros de Kevin, trataba de quitárselo de encima pero él era más fuerte.

—¡Maldito!

Jellal estaba hecho una fiera, se lanzó hacia él y lo apartó de Natalie, Kevin cayó al suelo y Jellal se quitó la gabardina para que Natalie se cubriera.

—¡Como te atreves a tocarla! Te lo advertí, bastardo.

Para ese entonces, llegó Bachus y trató de calmarlo, no se quería acercar por miedo a terminar rebanado por su espada. Jellal la desenvainó y apuntó hacia Kevin.

—Esa niña es exquisita, seria una pena que un pedófilo como tú se la comiera antes que yo… ¿o por que la proteges? Acéptalo, es porque los militares no pueden deshacerse de sus deseos carnales solo con una simple promesa.

—¡Eres un desgraciado!

Jellal iba a atacarlo hasta que Kevin empezó a carcajearse.

—¡Vamos, máteme! Le recuerdo que soy Kevin Bentacourt, el hijo del minero mas importante del país, si me mata ira a la orca, no importa su posición militar, así que aproveche, si me meta tiene boleto seguro a la muerte… ¡que espera!

Jellal titubeó, no le haría el gusto. Bajó la espada.

—Lárgate de aquí…—le advirtió y después miró hacia Natalie—¿estas bien?

Su rostro estaba ensombrecido, Natalie estaba asustada, otra vez miraba a Jellal mostrando esos ojos parecidos a un león enfurecido.

Jellal le dio la espalda a Kevin para quitarle las lágrimas a la pelirroja. Ella no dijo nada, pero estaba feliz porque la había salvado, ahora más que nunca, estaba segura que podía confiar en él.

—Te dije que te protegería—tocó sus manos y estaban frías.

Kevin seguía en el suelo, no aceptaba como es que Natalie era amable con un militar, y a él se resistió. Sacó un arma que tenia entre el cinturón y apuntó hacia Jellal.

Bachus y Natalie se dieron cuenta, Bachus sacó la suya para detenerlo y Natalie empujó al General para que no le hiciera nada, para desgracia, Kevin disparó.

Natalie se tocó el lado izquierdo del abdomen, alzó su mano y vio como la sangre brotaba. Jellal se levantó y entró en pánico cuando vio que Natalie se desmayaba.

—¡Natalie! —antes que cayera al suelo, la cargó y se la llevó fuera de la habitación.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Preparen todo, Natalie esta herida! —Empezó a tocar las puertas que atravesaba, no tenia noción si tocaba las correctas— ¡Sting! ¡Rogue! Los necesito, por favor.

Llegó a la sala de cirugías y detrás venían los mencionados, empezaron a preparar todo para que Jellal extrajera la bala. Dejó a Natalie en manos de Sting y fue para prepararse.

Empezó a lavarse las manos y se miró al espejo. Su cara era horrorosa, como si tuviera varios días de desvelo. Dos lágrimas escurrían en cada mejilla, la última vez que había llorado era cuando pretendía matarla, y ahora estaba al borde de la muerte.

Cuando se preparó, Natalie ya estaba lista para ser atendida. La operación tardó más de una hora, quería hacer las cosas bien para no poner su vida en peligro. Cuando estaba limpiando los rastros de sangre, notó algo y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Ocurre algo, doctor?

—Na… nada, todo está bien.

Cuando terminó, se llevaron a Natalie a la habitación de recuperación. Jellal salio después, no quiso quitarse la bata hasta llegara su habitación. Cuando llegó, se quitó el cubre bocas y el gorro.

—¡Ja! Soy un estúpido, la verdad siempre la tuve frente a mis ojos… mismo color de ojos… mismo carácter y la marca que nunca falla… el lunar de los Fernández—cerró la puerta y se dejo caer sobre ella—. Nunca imaginé dejarte embarazada… tenia miedo a creer esa posibilidad, pero es real… todo esto es real.

Abrazó sus piernas, estaba admirado por lo que había visto, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía si quedarse ahí, meditando las cosas o gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que era.

—Mirajane tenía razón, la verdad estaba en Natalie… mi niña sacó mis ojos, mi carácter y mi lunar…

Se puso la mano en el lado izquierdo del abdomen, en el mismo lugar donde había recibido la bala Natalie.

—Ahora más que nunca, te amo, Erza. Me diste el milagro de hacerme padre… me diste a una hija que es igual a ti… que idiota fui al no darme cuenta al principio.

Alzó la vista y las lágrimas empezaron a salir. El silencio era el mejor acompañante, ahora lo que quería era disfrutar la noticia, aun a pesar que Natalie estaba herida, pero fuera de peligro.

—Natalie es mi hija, aunque te duela, Simon… ella es mi hija, no tuya.

**Asdasdasd al finnn aparezco! Lo que pasa es que estuve 15 dias de vacaciones y asdasdasdasd fue hermoso… me aparte de todo! Pero aproveche tambien para escribir este capitulo… fue hermoso! Al fin Jellal sabe la verdad asdasd**

**Pero no es por eso que estoy feliz… si les contara! Espero que a los seguidores de este fic lean esto que dire a continiacion, lo hare lo mas breve pero alv! No creo que sea asi.**

**Hace 15 dias, miércoles para ser exacto, un dia antes que me fuera de viaje, me arego un usuario de ff,net a Factbook y platicamos y bla bla bla (me cae bien el niño, ya sabran por que) y resulta que se el bien ofrecido se ofrecio (respira hondo)**

**¡A HACER ESTE FIC EN UN COMIC!**

**Asdasdasd por eso me cae bien el niño! *llora de felicidad* y lo se, estoy loca, exploto! Al fin mis deseos se hacen realidad asddasddsdd es que es… HERMOSO! Hermoso que alguien le guste lo que te guste hacer y se ofrezca para hacer mas trauma xDDD, pero bueno, va la segunda.**

**EEEESE mismo dia, le comente eso a un amigo de la universidad y le parecio excelente idea, pero se me salio el comentario de "ya tengo editor y diseñador de comics, me falta traductor" y entonces el me dijo "pues mi novia sabe muuucho ingles, y por lo que he leido que escribes, es de su estilo, apuesto que la conquista tus historias y las traduce"**

**La agregue y buenas noticias… ¡le encanto! ¡siii! Sali ganona en ese mismo dia, ya tengo editor (quien revisara ortografia con ojo de aguila), diseñador de comic y traductora! Es hermoso!**

**Con estos traumas me retiro, espero que comenten respecto a esto, cuando Gerard empiece el comic, les pasare el link!**

**Saludos!**

18


	10. Estrategias

IX

Estrategias

Erza

Gajeel extendió su mano para entregarle un sobre a Erza. En él iba el informe de lo que había investigado después de su retorno al país del Norte. En su ausencia, le pidió una investigación a fondo de lo que sucedía en la milicia, de lo que hacían los Jefes, Almirantes y los planes de los mineros.

Cuando la tomó, se sentó para sentirse cómoda, abrió el sobre y lo leyó. Conforme avanzaba en la lectura, se enteró de muchas noticias que ponían en peligro sus planes; entre ellos que Gray regresó al país, el viaje de un minero a Fiore y la posible visita del Capitán Laxus a Jellal.

—¿Un marino a Fiore?—Preguntó en voz alta—. Esto esta mal, Iván mandará a su propio hijo a Magnolia, no, no, no—empezó a ponerse histérica—¡Esto está mal!

—No te alteres—trató de tranquilizar el ex Almirante—, pero mi difunta esposa le contó a Laxus de su juventud, y sospecho que también le dijo de la cueva, espero que no sea capaz de buscar las pistas que le dio.

—¡Eso quiere decir que la puede encontrar! No, no, esto esta mal, no voy a permitir que le haga hago, sobre mi cadáver.

Erza se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar, excelente remedio para calmar sus nervios. Si la difunta esposa de Macarov le dijo con exactitud donde estaba aquel lugar sagrado, todos sus planes se irían a la basura y los ganadores no serían ellos.

—Si logra llegar con ella, estamos perdidos—Gajeel se sentó en una silla, lo que mas deseaba era serenarse y enfriar su cabeza, necesitaba estar así porque se dio cuenta de la ansiedad de la nativa de Fiore—. Será mejor que siga leyendo los informes, aún no acaba.

—¿Más? —Preguntó incrédula—. ¿Aún hay más malas noticias?

—Mejor lea, no quiero parecer un exagerado o un desconsiderado, pero lo que está ahí, me dan grandes sospechas, cuando las lea se las diré.

Erza se sentó de nuevo, tomó la carpeta que había dejado en la caja que estaba a lado de ella y siguió leyendo. Ahora entendía a lo que iba Gajeel.

Después de la presunta muerte de Macarov, hace cerca de unos dieciocho años, tanto el Ejército como la Marina rompieron la línea que definía a cada uno y se formó una especie de unión. Esto se notó porque la Marina daba órdenes al Ejército y viceversa.

—Esto no m agrada—dijo refiriéndose a lo leído—, aquí hay algo detrás de los superiores—le dio la hoja leída a Macarov y tomó otra para seguir leyendo el trabajo de Gajeel. Esperó a que el leyera primero, notó reacción de seriedad. Le pareció importante lo que estaba pensando respecto al cambio radical que ocurrió desde su desaparición.

—Yo era el único que no estaba de acuerdo en algunas decisiones que planeaban mis colegas. La Marina y el Ejército se quieren hacer uno solo desde hace mucho tiempo, aún antes que ascendiera a Almirante. Creí innecesario esta reforma, pero muchos insistían, ellos insinuaban que así bajaríamos el presupuesto, pero esto me olía a más corrupción. si el Ejército se acata mas al gobierno, se vuelve más corrupto. Pero también puede ser que no estuve de acuerdo con la invasión a Fiore que hicieron hace más de dieciséis años, apuesto que quien planeó esto fue Iván. Pero lo que más me impacta, es que mi propio hijo me mandó a asesinar.

—Traidor—dijo Gajeel entre dientes.

Ahora le tocaba el turno de leer a Erza, empezó a leer el informe que tenía en manos y notó algo alarmante.

—¿Más de quince rechazos de solicitudes de Jellal?

—Si—contestó Gajeel—, por lo que decían los documentos oficiales es porque Jellal pidió cambiarse a la Marina.

Erza sabia a la perfección que Jellal haría lo que fuera por estar en la Marina. Con las pláticas que tuvo cuando eran jóvenes, supo que su deseo era ser marino, pero por desgracia, cuando era cadete en el sorteo le toco bola azul, el color para convertirse en soldado. Jellal deseaba ser marino pero tuvo mala suerte.

—Pareciera un sueño imposible, no creí que fuera capaz de enviar solicitudes de cambio cada año, noto su desesperación.

—Pues escuché eso por los superiores—dijo el Redfox—, el Almirante Iván es el que rechazaba personalmente al General, es como si no lo quisiera en la marina. Pero las malas lenguas dicen que una vez le prometió que cuando fuera Jefe, aceptaría su petición para que fuera su colega.

—Es como si lo quisiera, pero a la vez no. Quiere mantenerlo lejos por el momento, pero quiere tenerlo cerca cuando sea peligroso—comentó Macarov—, así trabaja Iván, pero si se da cuenta que no seguirá sus órdenes, hará lo que quiso hacerme a mí.

Erza se asustó. Por nada del mundo permitiría que le pusieran un dedo encima, no solo porque fuera el hombre de su vida, sino porque no lo merecía. Él era un hombre justo, decidido a proteger a los débiles y de enfrentar al que tenia un sentido de justicia falso. Se sentía mal si ella llegaba a cometer un error que le costara a Jellal. Apretó los puños, odiaba a Iván como a ninguno, era manipulador y cínico. Un Marino como él, no debería de estar dirigiendo un país militarizado.

—No nos conviene que suba de rango, primero necesitamos derrocar a Iván o que no encuentren la cueva para que no arranquen el plan de invasión—la voz de Erza se escuchaba tensa—, no quiero que Jellal haga cosas que no le gusten, si se niegan de desharían de él…

—Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—No quiero que le pase algo, tenemos que deterlos antes de.

Erza estaba desesperada y Gajeel entendió el sentimiento. Los militares con altos cargos eran las personas más terribles del país, déspotas y fríos debido a que las leyes eran sumamente estrictas. Una de ellas es el juramento que todo militar debe de hacer cuando se vuelve soldado, de renunciar a una mujer, a engendrar hijos y de todo sentimiento o aprecio que se le tenga a alguien. Era frustrante, porque tenias que decidir entre tu familia o de ser el orgullo del país y protegerlo.

—Lo que preocupa, es que Jellal esta desesperado en entrar a la Marina, ahí esta mostrando un punto débil donde Iván puede atacarlo—dijo Macarov—. No sé, pero algo me huele que sabe mas de lo que imaginamos, además que obedece mas ordenes de la Marina que del Ejército, ¿no crees que eso es sospechoso?

—Mucho—solo dijo eso.

—Tengo la certeza que Jellal no quería estar en la Marina por simple gusto, como si supiera algo que estuviera ocurriendo dentro de ella.

—¿Saber que? —preguntó ella.

—Como si supiera la verdadera intención de Iván, la verdad de por que esta ocurriendo todo esto, ¿no crees que es demasiado el hecho de pedir varias solicitudes para cambiarse a la Marina?

Macarov se aseguraría que Gajeel investigara más al respecto, quizás esa era la clave para poder acabar con su propio hijo.

—Estoy seguro que el único que sabe todo esto es el General y el Coronel que siempre lo acompaña—dijo Gajeel, estaba en serios aprietos porque investigar a Gray era igual de difícil que buscar una aguja en un pajal—. No prometo nada en averiguar algo.

—Parece ser que es mi turno de actuar—dijo Erza segura de si misma, buscaría al forma de sacarle la verdad a Gray.

—Pues si te haces pasar por Ultear será difícil—sugirió Macarov.

—Ya veré como me las arreglo.

—Otra cosa, Erza—hizo énfasis Macarov para que fijaran en el su atención—. Hay dos cosas que no nos convienen, la primera es que Jellal no debe de ser ascendido antes que terminemos con todo este embrollo, para que no te cases con él como Ultear—dijo esto porque si se casaba, seria con la identidad de Ultear, y no como Erza, después si regresaba con ella seria penado como adulterio—; la otra, que Laxus no encuentre la cueva.

Erza trató de pensar mas claro, tranquilizarse y poner manos a la obra. Tenia que pensar como Ultear cuando estuviera frente a los militares, ahora más que nunca debería de ser cuidadosa con sus actos cuando lleva la identidad de la Milkovich.

Ultear entró a la bodega, después Meredy. Llevaba puesto un velo y unas gafas para ocultar su identidad cada vez que saliera. Cuando cerró la puerta, fijó su vista hacia los tres que estaban discutiendo, notó caras largas.

—¿problemas?

—Si—le contestó Gajeel.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?

El silencio tuvo acto de presencia. Erza no sabía que pensar, estaba desesperada, asustada porque le ocurriera algo a Jellal. Gajeel creía que la idea de Erza de ir a sacarle información a Gray no era buena idea, pero Macarov estaba ideando una nueva estrategia, era riesgosa pero era lo mejor, por el bien de todos.

—Erza, pensé mucho y será mejor que regreses a Fiore.

—Imposible, acabo de regresar, si lo hago sospecharían de mi.

—Pero es necesario que lo hagas—ordenó.

—Seria imprudente, el señor Milkovich es capaz de enviarme con escoltas y no me dejarían moverme a mi antojo—trató de explicar pero pareciera ser que no había sido convincente.

—No me refería como Ultear, me refería como a ti misma, Erza. Será que regreses lo más pronto posible.

Erza se quedó callada, ¿no se suponía que prometió regresar hasta que encontrara la forma de deshacerse de los militares y abandonaran Fiore? No debía de regresar aparte que Jellal estaba ahí, lo que menos quería era que supiera que seguía con vida, lo conocía y ella caería en sus encantos masculinos.

—no, no quiero que Jellal sepa que este viva, si invente todo esto es para que no tenga problemas con su juramento, demasiado rompió al intimidar conmigo y en concebir una hija.

—Estas mal, Erza—Macarov movió la cabeza de lado y lado, negando su actitud—. Es hora que hables con Jellal y le digas la verdad.

Era lo que menos quería escuchar, lo había estado evitando. Tantos años de tenerlo en sus brazos, de tener una caricia o beso suyo. Su cuerpo se ablandó, tuvo suerte de estar sentada, las piernas le temblaban y si estaba de pie su nerviosismo seria más notorio. Su instinto femenino reaccionó al recordarlo a él y a las intimidades, deseaba tenerlo, pero su mente le decía siempre que aun no, que primero era necesario liberarlo.

—No, aun no, por favor—rogó.

—Creo que llego el momento que le dejes de mentir a tu corazón—Macarov la miraba fijamente—, sé que tienes ganas de platicar con él, como tú misma, no con el carácter de Ultear. Pero también aguanta tus deseos, dile que están en una situación difícil y que lo primero es solucionarlo, ya tendrán tiempo para darse afecto el uno al otro. No quiero que pierdan la cabeza, lo digo en serio, así que si unimos fuerzas, podremos acabar con esto mas rápido que haciéndolo separados.

Erza quería llorar, cuando Macarov pensaba la mejor estrategia, era que no lo podías convencer de no hacerla. Pensó que era mejor dejar de mentir, de mentirse a ella misma y hablar con la verdad, tal vez juntos mejoraría la estrategia, pero ella, era el gran problema. Sus sentimientos la harían cometer cualquier estupidez que podría arruinar cualquier movimiento. Ella era torpe cuando se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos y lo que mas necesitaba era mantenerse fría, seguir fingiendo ser Ultear frente a todos.

Pero Gajeel la entendía, cuando era algo acerca de Jellal ella era torpe, actuaba como si fuera una niña, como si su mente retrocediera en los años en los que estuvo con él. En el tiempo en el que discutían el ex Almirante y la pelirroja, pensó en algo mejor que lo que había propuesto el viejo.

—¿Y si en lugar de Jellal, mejor Laxus? —sugirió el Teniente, tanto Erza como Macarov voltearon a verlo.

Erza creyó que era buena idea, fue hacia él y lo tomó de las manos, definitivamente le agradaba la idea.

—Seria riesgoso que te expusieras, Erza—dijo el preocupado, aún así era preferible que hablara con Jellal y no con su nieto—, pero también quiero creer que el sigue siendo el pequeño que crió mi difunta esposa, aquel pequeño simpático que adoraba a su abuela y nos veía a mi y a su padre como lo mejor.

Erza sonrió, quería creer lo mismo. Por suerte ella tiene el poder del convencimiento y estaba segura que sacaría el lado bueno de Laxus.

—Lo haré—dijo feliz, si algo tenia que perder seria su identidad. Buscaría la forma de ablandarle el corazón a Laxus, ella estaba segura que detrás de su formación como militar, aun existía el chiquillo que tanto hablaba Macarov—. Haría lo que fuera para no ponerte en riesgo, mi vida—pensó y la imagen de su amado inundó su mente.

Después de quedar en un acuerdo y antes de partir a Fiore, decidió viajar a la Capital para encontrarse con Gray, quería tener suerte y saber por qué el General decidió que regresara su mejor confidente, podía ser algo malo.

Era la segunda vez que pisaba la Oficina General de las Fuerzas Armadas. La primera fue hace un año, el señor Milkovich le pidió que lo acompañara para encontrarse con uno de los Jefes. Ahora que iba sola seria incómodo, no iba con compañía.

Entró. Tal como lo había pensado, fue estresante. Muchos soldados la miraban como si fuera algo de otro planeta, algunos que otros sólo seguían su camino. Llegó al pasillo que debía atravesar para llegar a la oficina de Jellal, tal vez Gray estuviera ahí.

Antes que llegara a tres puertas de su destino, sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo, volteó para ver quien era y reconoció a la persona, era el Jefe Purehito.

—No esperaba verlo, Jefe—dijo con asombro y con felicidad fingida, esa que odiaba hacer cada vez que estaba frente a un militar de alto rango.

—Señorita Milkovich, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Erza bajó el brazo para que el Jefe lo soltara, lo hizo. Se acomodó la manga de la blusa, ya que el agarre del militar la había desacomodado, lo miró con la sonrisa característica de Ultear.

—Vine para saludar al Coronel Fullbuster, escuché rumores que regresó de Magnolia y quería saber como esta la situación en Magnolia. Me interesa el avance que hay, ya que le favorece a la empresa de mi padre, siendo el socio mayoritario. Si se llega a encontrar metales preciosos, además que soy su única heredera.

Purehito arqueó la ceja, la miró a los ojos, la retó con la mirada. Erza se mantuvo firme, un pequeño titubeo y estaba perdida, esta era la ocasión en la que debería de ser cuidadosa. Él empezó a reírse.

—Me agrada que una mujer se preocupe por el bien de su empresa. Muchas de las tuyas y de tu edad, solo piensan en su apariencia y en encontrar a un hombre de su misma posición económica que las mantenga. La envidio, como me gustaría tener una esposa como usted, la mía no deja de quejarse que no le doy el dinero suficiente para satisfacer sus lujos. Ahora entiendo las intenciones del Almirante Iván de quererla casar con el próximo que ascienda.

—Me siento halagada, jefe—dijo con orgullo, hasta se sintió realizada al haber imitado tan bien a Ultear—, me alegra que piense eso de mi. La verdad no es lo mío tener esos pensamientos, ¿Mi apariencia? Si yo soy bella por naturaleza, ¿Y un marido que me mantenga? lo siento, pero si heredo la empresa de mi padre, sobraría un marido en mi lecho, yo me mantendría sola—dijo, Ultear era liberal y lo que menos quería era casarse—, pero si deciden otorgarme a un esposo, lo amaría y respetaría, como se me ordene, por el bien del país.

—Que grandes pensamientos tienes, suena bien lo que dices—dijo con una sonrisa cínica, Erza la aborreció—, esto sonara inapropiado pero te desearía como nuera y parece ser que Iván también, pero él tiene planes para casarte con el General de Brigada que está en Fiore. Es interesante ver que el encargado de la misión tenga nupcias con la dueña de la minera mejor beneficiada. Ese Iván si que piensa bien.

—Por eso me preocupa el General, ya sabía las intenciones del Almirante—dijo y empezó a jugar con su cabello—, yo encantada de ser su esposa.

—Al parecer le atrae el General—dijo serio—, hasta me atrevería a decirle que es algo mas que un simple gustito.

Purehito la miró con reto, quería buscar las verdaderas intenciones de ella, Erza gustosa aceptó el reto visual, si el en el primero no se delató, menos en este.

—Te diré un consejo, señorita Milkovich. Esto no es un cuento de hadas como aquellos que le contaba su niñera, tampoco que te casarás con el hombre perfecto, ni que darás ni recibirás amor—si mirada era profunda y sin sentimientos—. Nosotros los militares somos fríos, olvidamos el significado del afecto. Le diré la verdad, los Jefes y Almirantes solo nos casamos para engendrar hijos, somos lo mejor de lo mejor, así que es bueno dejar descendencia. No lo hacemos para dar o recibir amor.

Erza se sintió ofendida, peor si la hubiera abofeteado. Bajó la cabeza, era demasiado doloroso lo que había escuchado.

—Lo entiendo, pero correré el riesgo. Como se lo dije, lo haré por mi país.

Purehito cambió su semblante serio a uno mas relajado, Erza se dio cuenta que para nada le había creído, pero se relajó porque ya no le preguntaría nada.

—Mucho gusto en saludarla y espero que se encuentre con el Coronel, hasta pronto.

El Jefe se retiró, Erza ya pudo respirar con tranquilidad, ahora pudo volver a ser ella.

—Jellal es diferente a todos ustedes, monstruos sin sentimientos—pensó.

Observó como se alejaba y pensó que estaba enojarse de más. Caminó lo que le restaba del camino y llegó a la puerta que decía el nombre del General. La abrió y ahí estaba el Coronel, justo como lo había predicho.

Se olvidó de las cortesías y entró sin saludar, Gray alzó la vista e hizo clara su molestia al verla, con la mirada le dijo que se retirara pero no le importó, al contrario, necesitaba quedarse y sacarle información, al modo Ultear.

—Los rumores eran ciertos—dijo y se acercó mas y apoyó sus manos en el respaldo de la silla que estaba frente al escritorio—. Con que el General se deshizo de ti, ¿ya no le sirves para sus trabajos, o le aburriste?

Erza esperó a que Gray se enojara y le contestara algo en defensa, pero no pasó nada. Él seguía leyendo el papeleo que tenia en sus manos, ni se notaban intenciones de ponerle atención.

—¿Esa es la verdad, por eso no contestas?—retó—. ¿El General ya no es tu amigo?—su voz estaba llena de burla, necesitaba la forma de provocarlo y le contestara alguna pista, siempre los reproches llevan un poco de ella—. Lástima, porque pensé seriamente en lo que había dicho del trío.

La mirada de Erza era intensa, pero aún así Gray seguía leyendo.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¿por qué no contestas?—dijo desesperada—No sé que hacer.

Ella estaba a punto de quitarse la peluca y contarle la verdad, pero también tuvo miedos a que Gray le contara a Jellal. Suspiró para dejar esa ansiedad y cerró los ojos. Gray la miró de reojo.

—Quiero a Jellal y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Decidió en no decirle toda la verdad, pero lo último que dijo, no podía negarlo.

—Si lo quieres como dice—por fin contestó—, deja de molestarlo.

—Lo sabia, todos los militare son unos insensible, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer para ganarme a Jellal…

—Pues para empezar, no debería de llamarlo por su nombre, eso es una falta de respeto—dijo refiriéndose que no olvidara que era un militar y de rango superior.

—Me gustaría decirle por su nombre, pero Jellal no me quiere, es como si estuviera interesada en otra persona.

Fue demasiado lista para insinuar eso, Gray se quedó estático cuando Erza dijo eso, ahí se dio cuenta que el Coronel sabia sobre ella.

—No digas tonterías.

—Por favor, ¿Cómo esta él? Por lo menos dígame algo, me preocupa mucho.

Gray se estaba desesperando, Erza lo notó. Si el fuera como Jellal, ya hubiera hecho lo posible por sacarla del despacho. Agradecía que él fuera más caballeroso, aunque admitía que ese carácter altanero y desesperante de Jellal, era lo que le gustaba.

—¿A que viene todo esto?

—Necesito saber si está bien.

Erza agradeció que Gray no fuera como Jellal.

—Esta bien. Todos están bien, ¿contenta?

Eso fue un peso menos en su conciencia. Aunque haya sido cortante, le alegraba escuchar aunque fuera sin detalles. Lo que importaba más que nada es que Natalie siguiera bien. Quiso preguntar si ella se llevaba mejor con su padre, pero decidió ahorrársela, no quería intrigarlo.

—Una pregunta, ¿Por qué te mandaron a la Capital?

—El General me pidió que trajera unos informes.

Esa mentira era poco creíble, tenía poco que ella había regresado con los informes, así que su retorno a la Oficina General era de sospecharse.

—¿O se enojó con usted?

—Es algo que no debería de interesarle.

Gray se paró del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y extendió su mano directo a la salida, indicando que era hora que se fuera.

Ella puso mueca cínica, pero en el fondo se había quedado con una incertidumbre, con ganas de preguntarle más.

—Molesto mucho, ¿no?

Salió y un semblante de melancolía apareció, pero se dio cuenta que Gray tardó en cerrar la puerta, la miraba desde lo lejos con semblante de asombro.

"_Pareciera como si no fuera la Ultear que conozco"_

Erza volvió al Puerto Grihe, para reencontrarse con el señor Milkovich. Le pidió que lo acompañara a la Oficina General de la Marina. En el camino, siguió pensando en la situación de Jellal, en la extraña platica que tuvo con Gray y como convencería a Laxus para salvar a su pueblo.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Iván, los dos hombres se saludaron, platicaron por un momento, hasta que alguien toco la puerta, entró y era el que menos esperaba.

El rubio saludó primero al Almirante, después al Señor Milkovich y después a ella. Lo miró para poderse grabar bien su cara. Su rostro era varonil, tenia una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, cuerpo fornido, alto y ojos azules, a pesar de tener semblante serio característico de un militar, el color de sus ojos lo hacia verse agradable.

"_parece ser que la he visto antes, pero no se donde"_

Laxus se paró enfrente de Iván, entre las sillas de Erza y el minero, dejó una capeta en el escritorio, la deslizó para que su padre leyera los tramites para que pudiera viajar a Fiore.

—Mañana mismo parto a Fiore, pero solo falta su firma. Entre más rápido me valla, más rápido terminaré con lo que no ha podido hacer el General de Brigada en meses.

—No es fácil como usted piensa—le dijo Iván—. Si a un militar se le esta complicando, será difícil para un marino. Los militares están especializados en tierra, nosotros en el mar.

—Pero aun así considero que el General no es una persona capaz para llevar esta misión, hubiese preferido otro rango superior al de él.

Erza miró fijamente a Laxus. No lo culpaba que se sintiera molesto porque aun no obtienen lo que desean, pero consideró que Laxus no conoce ninguna pizca de lo que Jellal es capaz de hacer. Siguió viendo su físico. Calculó que era mayor que ella, tal vez unos cinco o seis años. Muy atractivo que llegó a pensar que si no hubiera conocido a Jellal, sentiría atracción física hacia el rubio.

Laxus se retiró, ella y el burgués se quedaron un rato más con Iván. Cuando salieron, tuvo suerte de reencontrarse con Laxus en el pasillo, el señor Milkovich se encontró con un marino y lo saludó, así que ella aprovechó para acercarse al Capitán.

—Me da gusto que sea usted quien valla a Fiore, apuesto que usted encontrara lo que tanto ambicionamos, Capitán.

—Gracias, es un gusto escuchar esas palabras por parte suya, le prometo que haré lo posible para finalizar la misión y beneficiar a su familia.

Erza le creyó, lo miró a los ojos y vio determinación, también vio ambiciones, eso no le gustó.

—Ahora entiendo porque la quieren casar con el próximo que ascienda, usted es muy interesante.

—Los chismes corren muy rápido, ¿no cree?—dijo y mostró la sonrisa calida, la sonrisa de Erza—. Nos vemos en Fiore.

Y antes que Laxus contestara algo, ella se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de él.

**Holaa! Por fin este capitulo torturoso, es que odio escribir los capitulos de erza jajajaja**

**Bueno, no se que decir… aquí se revelan muchas verdades y mas misterios, lalalalala**

**Por cierto, el proximo capitulo sera respecto a Gray pero OJO! La cronologia estara inspirada en este capitulo (capitulo 9) y en el de laxus (que es el capitulo 11) asi que aguas, posiblemente de espoilers del capitulo 11 xDD**

**Creo que es el ultimo capitulo que subo en las vacaciones, el lunes entro a la escuela, respecto al otro fic, no prometo actualizar pronto, ando bloqueada en que poner, sorry**


	11. Dudas

Capitulo 10: dudas

Laxus

La brisa golpeaba su rostro como si fuera una caricia. La sal se impregnaba a su piel y a sus labios. Todo este panorama era lo que más quería. El mar lo había vuelto el hombre que era, un hombre de hierro.

Laxus no podrá ser el peor ni el mejor, pero tenía ideales de justicia, no como los que proponen los superiores, que es la llamada "justicia absoluta". Sus ideales trataban de equidad, de tolerancia y reducir las exigencias a las que se comprometieron a cumplir. Entre esas, no tener a una mujer como amante, ¿Qué tenia de malo? Era una incoherencia y lo sabia. Jamás hablaba al respecto pero la intriga seguía, como si le dijera que por alguna parte, lo esperaba una mujer con los brazos abiertos.

Pero también estaba la contraparte, su responsabilidad como marino. En sus hombros llevaba la paz para su país. Aunque las reglas fueran estrictas, era un hombre diestro y por eso las cumpliría, a pesar de estar disgustado con ellas.

Miró el reloj y se acercaba la noche. Llevaba cuatro días viajando en un barco que iba a las costas de Fiore, después viajaría cerca de cinco horas para llegar a Magnolia.

Siguió posando su mirada en el horizonte, le gustaba perderse en sus pensamientos para desconectarse del mundo. Meditar todo lo que había hecho y lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, comprobó que la mejor parte era cuando su abuela vivía, cuando ella lo protegía. Le contaba historias y le ponía atención a cada capricho que le pidiera. El de niño era muy tímido, y su abuela siempre lo impulsó para que destacara. Siempre estuvo agradecido con ella, porque fue por sus motivaciones que decidió ser marino.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj y eran más de las diez de la noche, decidió que era hora de bajar a su camerino. Se tomó una ducha, en ella pensó aun más de él. Visitar tierras desconocidas lo invadían en el misterio y la fantasía, como si fuera una experiencia que le elevaba la adrenalina. Cerró los ojos mientras el agua de la regadera golpeaba su rostro.

—¿Realmente es necesario reglas rígidas para mejorar el rendimiento de la milicia? —pensó.

Los siguientes dos días fueron de rutina hasta que llegó al puerto. En el camino miró por la ventana del auto. Estaba sorprendido por la abundante vegetación que existía. El jamás había conocido una selva, el país de donde es originaria esta envuelto en árboles de encino.

—Es mejor que como lo describía la abuela—susurró.

No estaba acostumbrado al clima calido estaba sudoroso, por eso tuvo que bajar el cristal del automóvil, era la primera vez que hacía eso. Era una experiencia única que el viento chocara con su rostro. El aroma del ambiente era a vida, a flores, follaje y tierra húmeda.

Cuando llegó a su destino. Bajó del automóvil y miró a sus alrededores. Notó que no había excavaciones o indicios de hacer investigaciones de suelos. Le preguntó a uno de sus acompañantes.

—Los ingenieros dicen que no son necesarias las excavaciones, la exploración la hacen por medio de ultrasonido—contestó.

Laxus comprendió pero no era suficiente. Estaba de acuerdo en no destruir cuando fuera innecesario, pero pareciera que no avanzaban, como realidad no hacían nada.

Antes de visitar a Jellal, quiso inspeccionar los lugares que estaban explorando. Encontró lo mismo en todos lados, a soldados que solo se dedicaban a manejar la maquinaria para detectar metales. Por lo que arrojaban los resultados de las investigaciones, no daban resultados favorables.

—Sólo encontramos carbón, Capitán —dijo uno de los expertos.

—Encuentran carbón porque están buscando donde no deben—contestó de mala gana.

Después de casi cinco horas de camino del puerto a Magnolia, y más de seis de inspeccionar los alrededores, decidió que era hora de regresar a la base y pedirle explicaciones al responsable de la misión: el General Jellal.

Uno de los militares que estaba bajo merced de Jellal lo guió hasta su oficina, entró y no estaba. Esperó para que llegara. Cuando llegó, se miraron frente a frente, el Capitán pidió a su acompañante que se retirara, al igual, Jellal le pidió a su colega que abandonara la oficina.

—Me dijeron que atendía a un paciente —dijo después de saludarlo como era debido—, y que es una nativa.

—Creo que debes estar enterado que hice pupila a una chica —contestó tranquilo—, ¿o no?

Jellal arqueó la ceja, dedujo que esperaba su respuesta.

—En efecto, estoy enterado de cada movimiento que has hecho, y me he dado cuenta que los informes que has llevado, no dices con detalle lo que realmente esta ocurriendo aquí. Me hice la molestia de venir hasta aquí para comprobar mis sospechas, y parece ser que son ciertas.

Jellal dejó caer sus manos en el escritorio, de manera suave para no parecer molesto por el comentario de Laxus.

—¿Qué tanto? —Jellal parecía interesado en saber—. No puedo hacer nada más que esperar lo que digan los expertos, yo solo soy un médico militar, no sé nada de la tecnología que están usando para investigar. Me encargo de hacer estrategias de exploración, llenar el papeleo, firmar cuando se necesita algo y escribir los informes. Es extraño que esté a cargo de esta misión.

Laxus era duro de convencer. Sabia perfectamente que los Jefes y Almirantes no son tontos, por algo lo mandaron a la misión. Algo debía de tener, algo debía de saber o hacer para que él estuviera a cargo, pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué era? Siempre se cuestionó por qué no fue él, debía ser el, siendo el hijo del Almirante Iván y nieto del difunto Macarov, él debería de estar sentado donde ahora lo esta Jellal. Nunca se perdonó no ser lo suficientemente útil para su país, sintió que calló bajo cuando prefirieron a Jellal que a el.

—Pero deberías de saber las bases, soy marino pero no quiere decir que no sepa cosas que ustedes o los científicos sepan, ¿Qué es lo que han hecho? Quiero la verdad

Jellal suspiró, Laxus se impaciento y empezó a golpear sus dedos en su pierna derecha, acostumbraba a cruzarlas cuando se sentaba por ser una posición cómoda.

—Investigar —dijo sereno—. Si no me cree, me haría el favor de inspeccionar todo, esta en su derecho.

—Ya lo hice —contestó con seguridad—, pero si hiciera mejores estrategias, seria favorable que abandonáramos este lugar y nos fuéramos lejos. Propongo hacia el norte.

—Eso he pensado —dijo—, pero prefiero seguir inspeccionando aquí, que no quede dudas que no hay nada aquí.

—¿O acaso es que usted no quiere irse de aquí por una razón?

Laxus tenía ligeras sospechas en la chica que Jellal había raptado. Recordó de nuevo la promesa que hizo bajo su titulo de marino: no tener esposa ni hijos, el único deber era proteger a la nación. Si el estaba encaprichado investigando cerca de esa aldea, era porque esa niña era la razón, o tal vez fuera otra, pero su principal sospecha apuntaba hacia la niña.

La quería saber, no le importaba si tenía que hacerlo a la fuerza.

—¿Qué motivos tendría que tener? No es nada. Solo recibo ordenes del Almirante Iván, su padre —dijo en énfasis—. Me ordenó revisar cada metro cuadrado de esta zona. Por lo visto hemos encontrado grandes yacimientos de carbón, son necesarios para la producción de energías, ¿no cree que al final no estoy perdiendo el tiempo? Pero como los señores Milkovich y Bentacourt están obsesionados en tener mas minas para enriquecerse cada vez más, quieren que a fuerzas encuentre yacimientos de metales.

Laxus se estaba intrigando más y más, Jellal era bueno ocultando sus intenciones.

—¿Y que tal la chiquilla que tienes hospedada aquí? La base no es lugar para las mujeres,

—Eso díganselo a las hijas de los burgueses que entran a las oficinas como si fuera su casa. Además, el Coronel Fullbuster y el Teniente Bachus están de testigos que solo la tengo como una pupila.

—General, General —dijo con burla—. Todos sabemos que el Coronel es su perro, hace lo que le ordene. Me sorprende que se lo haya despegado, por eso me doy el atrevimiento de aplaudirle. Y en lo que me respecta al Teniente, siempre he sospechado que se queda callado con un soborno, y hay posibilidades de…

—Ve al grano, Laxus.

Jellal lo interrumpió, dejó a un lado el rango de Laxus. Lo retó con la mirada, con gusto contestó.

—Quiero que me digas por qué estas encaprichado en estar aquí, y quién es esa niña, la quiero conocer. Por ahí me enteré que se llama Natalie.

Laxus era bueno leyendo los ojos de sus subordinados, sospechaba que Jellal escondía algo acerca del origen de la niña. Tal vez su padre podía hacer la vista gorda pero él no. Era impaciente y curioso, necesitaba saber la verdad, aunque fuera necesario, se la sacaría a la fuerza.

—Creo que es más testarudo de lo que aparenta.

Y antes que Jellal alcanzara su espada, Laxus desenvainó la suya y atacó. Con el rabillo del ojo notó el ataque del rubio. Se levantó de su asiento y lo usó cono escudo, parte de la punta de la espada atravesó la silla pero alcanzó a rozarle la mejilla.

Laxus jaló su espada antes que Jellal soltara la silla, esto le dio tiempo suficiente para tomar su espada y contraatacar. Acero contra acero chocaron, su fuerza era casi pareja.

—¿Tienes miedo a admitir que rompiste el juramento de un militar? —dijo Laxus con sonrisa socorrona—, ¿es eso, verdad?

—Es algo que no te incumbe —contestó con rabia—. Siempre te he odiado. Tú eres un marino y yo no. Tu padre aceptó tu cambio y yo llevo años intentándolo.

Laxus sabía el sentimiento que tenía. Año con año mandaba la solicitud de trasferencia, Iván siempre se la negaba. Recordó una vez cuando le preguntó por que Jellal era tan insistente y también por que se las negaba.

—Por que tiene potencial y peligro a la vez, algún día será mi mano derecha, le guste o no. Sino, simplemente nos deshacemos de él.

Laxus siempre lo vio como un peligro, su padre se lo insinuó. Sospechaba que Jellal quería dar un golpe de estado o hacia algo ilegal, pero ahora resultó que aceptó a una niña de Fiore como su pupila, entraba a sus sospechas la posibilidad que rompió el juramento de no poder tener familia.

Jellal se alejó para romper la tensión, Laxus movió su espada para golpearle el cuello pero lo esquivó. Empezó a atacar a Jellal y éste esquivaba sus ataques con esfuerzo. Él era conocido como un buen militar, sobre todo en el uso de la espada, se dio cuenta que el General sabia su habilidad al verlo presionado por sus ataques.

Jellal empezó a titubear, era demasiado rápido, sin contar que la oficina era muy pequeña y estaba acostumbrado a moverse en espacios amplios. Miró hacia la ventana, tuvo suerte que era lo suficiente amplia para escapar. Laxus lo volvió a atacar, pero él aprovecho a tomar las hojas de informe para distraerlo, se las lanzó y Laxus las rebanó en dos partes, así Jellal pudo escapar por la ventana.

—¡Maldito cobarde! —exclamó y lo siguió.

Cuando Laxus estuvo frente a frente con el General, se dio cuenta que los demás militares lo miraban, se dieron cuenta de su riña porque hacían mucho escándalo. Jellal se pasó la mano donde había sido rozado, por suerte había sido una herida leve.

—Cuidado, que los médicos no deben de mancharse con su propia sangre —dijo refiriéndose a que los médicos no debían de interferir en una batalla, ellos sólo se dedicaban a curar a los soldados.

—Me sobreestimas sólo porque soy uno —dijo Jellal con una sonrisa de determinación—. No porque seas el mejor de tu rango, quiere decir que eres mejor que yo.

Jellal estaba en desventaja, pero no se daría por vencido. Los militares acostumbraban a tener peleas para hacer una clase de apuesta, dependiendo de la petición que se hacia al principio. Si él perdía, por su honor, tendría que contarle la verdad a Laxus. Sino, tenía que respetar la decisión de no decirle nada.

Laxus no quiso perder el tiempo y volvió a atacar. Cuando peleaba, sentía que su lado salvaje se apoderaba de él. Era muy rápido, Jellal apenas podía llevarle el ritmo. Estaba seguro que ganaría después de unos minutos, su contrincante se estaba agotando.

Y siguió agobiándolo, los movimientos de Jellal eran mas torpes, hasta que por fin pudo encontrar un punto ciego y su apuntó su espada hacia la garganta, pero Jellal fue afortunado en esquivar al agacharse. Se dejó caer al suelo y rodó para alejarse de él.

El Capitán creía que estaba jugando, era obvio que llevaba la ventaja pero se le estaba siendo tedioso golpearlo, el General sólo se dedicaba a esquivarlo, no sabia si en verdad solo quería hacer eso, o hacer que se confiara y darle un golpe cuando menos lo esperara.

Jellal se hincó en una pierna y miró hacia arriba. Estaba agotado, admitía que Laxus era más rápido y poderoso que él, jamás había lidiado con alguien así. Fue un honor haber tenido esta pelea. Se levantó y apuntó su espada hacia el rubio.

—Vas en serio respecto a cuidar tu imagen —volvió a bromear Laxus.

Jellal se molestó y fue el primero en atacar. Las espadas chocaron, se alejaron y volvieron a chocar. El Capitán tomó ventaja del cansancio de su adversario, golpeó con fuerza, esto hizo que Jellal se tambaleara. Atacó para atravesar su estomago pero Jellal lo volvió a esquivar. No se daría por vencido pero estaba a punto de admitir que casi perdía. Laxus lo hizo retroceder, usaba la espada tan bien como si estuviera unida a su mano.

Llegó al punto en el que su espalda chocó con un auto, Laxus lo vio en desventaja, cuando iba a dar el golpe final, Jellal se agachó y se movió hacia su derecha.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Su vista chocó con sus ojos. Los miró llenos de determinación, como si fuera un lobo enfurecido que seria capaz de matar por proteger, o si era necesario, morir para proteger lo que más quiere. La espada se movió con menor lentitud que en toda la pelea, Jellal notó este flaqueo en Laxus, esta era su oportunidad.

Tomó su espada con las dos manos y golpeó la de Laxus, la fuerza fue la necesaria para que la soltara y cayera a unos dos metros de distancia.

Laxus estaba impresionado, había perdido. Lo miró a los ojos, notó que festejaba su triunfo en silencio, pero no vio que tenia intenciones de matarlo.

Jellal se dio la media vuelta y dio dos pasos, se detuvo porque Laxus dijo:

—¿No piensas matarme? Creí que me odiabas porque a mi si me aceptaron el cambio.

—No creo hacerlo, te pareces tanto a mí—dijo y se dio la media vuelta, ambos se miraron y de nuevo se encontró con esa mirada llena de determinación, con ganas de vivir—. Y personas como yo, merecen seguir con los pies en la tierra y luchar.

Laxus se quedó sin palabras. Aceptó que había tenido una falsa impresión del General.

Los demás días habían sido tranquilos. Llegó a conocer a Natalie. Al principio, ella no tenia ganas de conversar porque estaba debilitada por el impacto de bala que sufrió, la entendía porque los dolores no te daban ganas de hacer nada.

Hasta que después de una semana, quiso visitarla. Entró a su habitación y estaba con el General.

Lo que había visto, sin duda era la mejor escena conmovedora. Tal vez fuera patético, pero llegó a tocar su lado humano. Jellal estaba sentado a lado de su regazo, mientras que alimentaba a la chica. Escuchó los sermones de ella que no era necesario que hiciera eso, la vio avergonzada, pero aun así cedió y mordió el trozo de fruta que tenía el cubierto.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo a secas, se había incomodado por la cercanía que tenían.

—No, ¿Necesita algo? —pregunto Jellal con su semblante serio de militar.

—Voy al pueblo —contestó, miró hacia Natalie y ella estaba sonrojada, quizás por la forma en que los había visto —Sólo aviso.

Con la misma voluntad con la que entró, salió. Quería ir al pueblo para leer los informes que tenían los técnicos respecto a los resultados de investigación.

Se sabía el camino a la perfección, era la tercera vez que iba al pueblo. El paisaje era agradable, pero aún no se acostumbraba al clima. Eso de sudar no era de su gusto. Echaba de menos a su país por su clima, por lo demás, como por ejemplo, el ambiente y la comida, preferiría quedarse en Fiore.

El automóvil se estacionó en una de las bodegas que estaba en Magnolia. Laxus se bajó y le llamó mucho la atención una casona hecha de madera. Estaba bien elaborada, pensó que la persona que se encargó de diseñarla y construirla era un verdadero artista.

Su vista seguía fija hasta que un soldado lo saludó y pidió que pasara adentro. Aún tenia intriga de aquella casa, había visto hermosos palacios en su país, hechos con maquinaria e ingeniería civil, pero esa casa estaba hecha con manos de un artesano. No estaba acostumbrado a asombrarse por pequeñeces, esa era una de las pocas excepciones.

Antes que entrara, vio que salio una dama. De cabello blanquecino y grandes ojos azules. Había conocido a mujeres hermosas en su país, pero jamás había visto a una chica con ese tono de cabello, eso fue lo que le llamo más la atención, además que tenia una figura que cualquier chica de la burguesía envidiaría.

Entró a la base y estuvo revisando los informes, Uno de los soldados le extendió un mapa, ahí venían señalados cada uno de los lugares que ya se habían explorado. Se dio cuenta que faltaban pocos.

Siguió observando y se dio cuenta que la parte norte estaba intacta, como si alguien la estuviera evitando. Pensó mucho hasta que recordó una anécdota que le contó su abuela, acerca de la cueva de diamantes.

"_Yo era de Crocus, pero llegué a conocer la cueva. Está entre Magnolia y Rosemary, exactamente a la mitad del camino. Sólo fui una vez y como me gustaría volverla a ver, es un lugar mágico. Laxus, me gustaría que vieras lo que mis ojos vieron, además que fueras acompañado de una mujer, pero no será así, lástima. Tú debes de ser militar, tienes qué"._

Sentía que las palabras de su abuela apuntaban a algo. Nunca le preguntó, se arrepentía por no haberlo hecho.

Pensó en que tal vez, en esa zona estaba la respuesta a sus enigmas. Su instinto le decía que debía de ir solo.

Pasó la tarde, después de una larga jornada de revisión, decidió que era mejor quedarse en la bodega. Por fortuna había unas divisiones que servían como habitaciones. La ventana de una de ellas apuntaba hacia aquella casona que le había impresionado.

Y volvió a ver a aquella chica de ojos azules. Le dio curiosidad salir, no para verla a ella, sino para sentir la frescura de la noche. El día había sido caluroso y lo que le quedaba era disfrutar la baja de temperatura.

Salio y sintió el ligero choque del viento en su rostro. Era tan placentero que seria capaz de dormir a la intemperie. Alzó la vista para buscar la luna, por fortuna el cielo de Fiore era limpio, no había smog. Se decepcionó cuando notó que era luna nueva.

De nuevo bajó la vista para ver a la chica de ojos azules acercarse. La quiso ignorar pero se dio cuenta que él era su objetivo. Desvío la mirada para no parecer interesado. Cuando tuvieron cercanía, la miró de frente. Era alta, sólo por una cabeza él era más alto.

—Disculpe mi intromisión —dijo en tono formal, Laxus aceptó que tenia don de cordialidad—. Pero, ¿le apetecería dar un paseo nocturno?

Eso fue demasiado atrevido, ¿desde cuándo una mujer se osaba por pedirle una caminata? Para él era fácil rechazarla, pero había sido amable como para que recibiera un no. Cerró los ojos y contestó.

—No veo ningún inconveniente.

Quizás algunos de los militares que velaban por la noche pensarían mal, pero no quiso tomarlos en cuenta. el era Capitán después se preocuparía en intimidarlos.

Al principio, la plática fue cortante. Ella era amable pero tenia algo que no le convencía para poderse desenvolver. Observó cada movimiento que hacia, cada vez que arreglaba su cabello detrás de la oreja, también las veces que lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo. Con eso infirió que estaba nerviosa.

Llegó el momento en el que perdieron rumbo y se alejaron del pueblo, estaban caminando cerca de la selva.

El vaivén de su cabello al moverse por el viento, hacía que se viera bella. Tenía curvas bien marcadas y su piel tenia una tonalidad agradable a su vista. La miró como mujer, como si no fuera solo una persona, la vio diferente a las hijas de los burgueses que entraban a las oficinas de la Marina. La vio como una compañera, con la que podría tener pláticas interesantes, o posiblemente algo más.

—¿No me has dicho tu nombre? —pregunto, había olvidado hacerlo. Supo que habia sido una tonteria esperara tanto para saber su nombre.

—Mirajane Strauss —contestó con sutileza—. Por lo que me han contado, usted es Laxus Dreyar.

—Estas en lo correcto —contestó con una mueca de agrado.

Le hubiese gustado preguntarle que había escuchado de él, pero habían otros temas de que conversar. El primero que supuso fue en preguntarle indirectamente si existía la cueva, después buscaría la forma de reunir los datos importantes que le diría y así, buscar la ruta.

—Mi abuela era originaria de este país.

Vio como Mirajane se tensaba.

—Me da gusto —contestó con su carácter, tan sutil—. ¿Qué te contaba del país?

Se atrevió a decirle todo, con lujo de detalle. No debería de hacerlo si apenas la conocía, pero le brindó la confianza, se la quiso responder de la misma forma. Al principio solo le contaba lo básico: que ella extrañaba el país, que era muy caluroso, mucho follaje y una diversidad de fauna. Conforme la plática avanzaba, agregaba mas detalles, por ejemplo el nombre de sus padres, abuelos y bisabuelos; como ella llegó a conocer a Macarov y como fue seleccionada para casarse con él.

Pero había omitido la cueva, era lo mejor. Si la mencionaba, quizás la confianza de esfumaría.

Pero pareciera que todo se volvía en su contra, cuando Mirajane le preguntó el motivo por el cual los militares los habían invadido.

—Ya debería de saberlo, ¿no?

Mirajane le dirigió una mirada cortante. Sus ojos azules brillaban aun más, no sabia si realmente se veía bella o él estaba loco para mirarla en esa perspectiva.

—¿Es que nadie es capaz de decir la verdad? —dijo molesta.

Laxus se quedó callado. No era tan malvado como asesinarla ahí mismo, pero tampoco lo ingenuo para decirle la verdad. La chica esperó su respuesta, se impacientó y se dio el atrevimiento de irse acercando, él dio tres pasos en retroceso y chocó con las ramas de un árbol.

—¿Qué quieres?

Mirajane seguía con el semblante de molestia. Alzó su mano para tocar su rostro, pasó su dedo índice por lo largo de su mejilla izquierda y poco a poco fue bajándola hasta llegar a sus hombros.

—Todo.

Laxus se dejó llevar por sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo había hipnotizado, reaccionó cuando se despegó del beso travieso que le dio, ella se aferró pero él era más fuerte y se la quitó de encima.

—¿A que le tienen miedo los militares? —Dijo con mirada cortante, Laxus no sabia si tenía intenciones lujuriosas o de burlarse de él—. ¿A enamorarse?

—¡Basta! —Dijo, aun la tenia agarrada de los hombros—. Mi deber es cumplir.

—Conozco a alguien que dijo exactamente lo mismo, pero la carne es débil —dijo y él se quedo atónito. La soltó y ella aprovechó para volverlo a besar—. Te traje para acá porque se que nadie viene a cuidar esta zona.

Ella siguió besándolo, labio con labio chocaban y se alejaban porque Laxus quería evitarlo. Sabia que estaba fallando a su promesa como marino, pero se dejó vencer. Quizás porque era una mujer delicada a la que no debía hacer daño. Aceptó que era humano y jamás se perdonaría golpear a una mujer.

Él se dejo vencer, empezó a tocar su cintura, Mirajane empezó a disfrutarlo, se dio cuenta porque empezó a tiritar.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó.

—Algo —contestó al despegarse un poco de sus labios—. ¿Habías besado antes?

Laxus se dio cuenta que esta pregunta la hizo porque posiblemente era experimentada. Se sintió un novato.

—No querrás saber —dijo para no decirle que era una de las pocas veces en las que besaba a una mujer. Fueron exactamente dos veces; la primera fue cuando era niño, para ser exacto fue con una hija de las empleadas que trabajaban en su mansión, tenía cerca de once años. La última vez fue con una hija de un burgués, estaba al borde de la muerte. Ella era candidata para ser su esposa en caso que fuera Almirante, se enteró que ella se había enamorado de él, platicaron y lo que le pidió antes de su muerte fue un beso.

—Ya has besado —acertó—. Muy poco, pero has besado. Ahora besaras más que lo que has hecho en tu vida.

Laxus enfrío su cabeza, ella lo estaba seduciendo y él por ser un hombre que era inexperto, se dejó llevar por coqueteos inocentes. Se sintió patético, pero deseaba que pasara más, aunque fuera el peor de los delitos.

—¿Y que piensas hacerme? —dijo con voz ronca, esperaba la respuesta.

—Depende, si aprecias tu honor me detendré. Pero acéptalo, sé que quieres que ocurra algo —dijo y empezó a besar su cuello—. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Prometes no arrepentirte?

Mirajane le respondió con la mirada, se separó y lo tomó de la mano. Lo llevó a una choza en ruinas, parecía que el techo colapsaría y las maderas de las paredes eran el hogar de las polillas. A Laxus no le importó su estado, lo importante es que estarían resguardados por esas cuatro paredes.

Ella dejó que se sentara en la banca que estaba en la sala. Él lo miró desde abajo, ella seguía parada frente a él, con los ojos llenos de sentimientos encontrados. Reflejaban miedo, pasión y resentimiento. Después se subió entre sus piernas, separó las de ella para poderse acomodar entre las suyas.

Se miraron, él tenía dudas y ella miedos. Sus manos empezaron a entorpecerse, desabrocharon los tres primeros botones de la gabardina y después los de la camisa.

Laxus se dio cuenta que estaba mal, que debía hacer lo correcto, separaron sus cuerpos. Después se lamentó haberlo hecho.

Hizo lo posible para que ninguno de sus marinos lo acompañara. Dio el pretexto que con el mapa no se perdería, les costó convencerse, pero al final terminaron aceptando que él solo podría dar un paseo, sin perderse. Tomó un caballo y partió.

La selva era muy espesa. Estaba tenso porque lo que menos quería es que se apareciera algún animal salvaje y atacara a su caballo, por eso trataba de ser lo mas silencioso posible.

Pensó si era lo correcto no decir nada, creía que estaba traicionando a su país. Pero también el encuentro con Mirajane hizo verle el otro lado de la hoja, que ellos tenían sentimientos, que por nada del mundo permitirían que sus costumbres se destruyeran por culpa de la ambición humana. Suspiró, quizás le hubiera dado una oportunidad para poder demostrar que él era humano y la entendía.

Sacudió su cabeza, reapareció su semblante de marino, de ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Aunque a veces creía que no era él mismo cuando demostraba su carácter frívolo.

Se detuvo cuando encontró el ceibo que su abuela le contó que era la entrada a la cueva. Volvió a vagar por sus recuerdos, pero esta vez cuando era niño. Ella le dijo que en medio de la selva había un gran ceibo, quizás el más grande, pero que en su tronco tenia una marca, una especie de rostro femenino. Creyó todo lo que le contó cuando vio que era cierto. Lo único que no sabía era donde estaba la entrada.

Bajó de su caballo y se puso a inspeccionar cerca del árbol, no encontró nada. Siguió dando vueltas a sus alrededores, caminó lejos del árbol. Empezó a desesperarse, no aparecía nada, sólo follaje aves y algunos roedores, pero ningún acceso a la cueva.

Pero cuando la ira apareció, por creer que todo esto había sido inútil: viajar tantos días para llegar a Fiore, la pelea innecesaria con Jellal y haberle enseñado una parte de su ser a Mirajane, el suelo retumbó.

Dio un mal paso y cayó a un precipicio. Era la entrada hacia la cueva. Como era inclinada, se iba deslizando por las rocas hasta que cayó al fondo de la cueva.

Se acomodó su cabellera rubia y alzó su rostro. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras, como si estuviera viendo el paraíso mismo: diamantes por doquier, menas de todos los metales que había visto, cuarzos multicolores, apostaba que los rojos eran rubíes, los azules eran zafiros y aguamarinas, los lila eran topacios y los verdes esmeraldas.

Los pequeños claros que entraban en la cueva hacían que su interior fuera visible, además que algunos chocaban con las piedras preciosas y se descomponían en el espectro electromagnético. Dirigió su vista hacia el fondo y logró divisar un pequeño lago subterráneo.

Sus ojos jamás creyeron ver esto, era sin igual, una belleza que no debía de destruirse, se sintió el peor de los hombres el haber creído que era necesario destruirlo para extraer sus riquezas. Se levantó del suelo para mirar más allá, pero una voz femenina lo detuvo.

—Te estaba esperando, Laxus Dreyar.

Laxus volteó hacia donde venia la voz, era una mujer pelirroja, quizás unos seis años menor que él. Lo que mas le dio curiosidad era que llevaba puestas las ropas de su país, pero el empezó a recordar y en su vida había visto a una mujer pelirroja en el Norte, además que en sus manos llevaba una peluca de cabellera negra.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y como sabes de este lugar?

La mujer cerró los ojos, infirió que estaba buscando las palabras para dirigirse hacia él, después se fue acercando hasta llegar a unos dos metros.

—Soy la persona y motivo por el cual, el General no quiere que destruyan este paraíso.

A Laxus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sólo por la sonrisa angelical y de suplica que le mostró, sino por lo que había dicho. Empezó a pensar, muchas ideas se le vinieron en mente, suposiciones y recuerdos. Ese rostro lo había visto antes, no sabía donde, cuando o en quien lo había visto. Cuando supo, fue que vino el recuerdo de cuando encontró al General darle de comer a la niña que había raptado como pupila. Ahora todo tenía sentido: la cabellera de la mujer que tenía en frente de ella y los ojos verdes de su General. Entonces siguió recordando y no había nadie en la aldea que tenia los ojos de ese color, no cabía duda, por eso se le hizo extraño que él fuera tan sutil con una niña.

—¡Tú eres la madre de la niña que tiene el General!

—No es necesario que lo diga, ella heredó mi rostro, pero los ojos y el carácter de su padre.

Y todas las dudas de Laxus fueron aclaradas. Su asombro fue notado por Erza.

—Esto no puede ser… un militar rompió la promesa, y para el colmo, es que lo ha ocultado tantos años.

Laxus empezó a reírse, tenía sentimientos encantados: nerviosismo, asombro, ira, admiración, enojo y demás. No sabia que pensar ni que decir, Jellal había sido muy inteligente al ocultar algo tan grande, o demasiado idiota para dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Pero prefirió no criticarlo, él estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

—Lo hizo y me siento culpable, diría que fue mi culpa pero conforme pasaban los años, la culpa la tenemos los dos, se me hace injusto culparlo sólo a él o culpame yo misma.

Laxus dejó a un lado el asunto de Jellal y recordó a lo que venia. Volvió a mirar alrededor de la cueva.

—Con que esto es la cueva que me contaba la abuela —pensó con melancolía, después volvió a ver a Erza—. Dime tú, ¿Qué harías para proteger este hermoso lugar?

La pregunta era tonta, según Erza, pero estaba dispuesta a contestarle. Empezó a acomodarse la peluca en el cabello, cuando estuvo lista, alzó la mirada hacia Laxus y de nuevo él se quedo sin palabras.

—Por ejemplo esta —Laxus no podía apartar la mirada, estaba asombrado—, hacerme pasar por Ultear y otras más que si me lo permites te contaré, sólo que la condición es callar. Sino, este paraíso será tu tumba.

**Por fin esta listo, lo seee, con la escuela no puedo hacer tanto: tareas, vida socia, vida en inter, escribir fics y escribir mis historias propias, es un desastre! Asi que no prometo actualizar pronto, con eso que me cuesta mucho editar (y se me escaparon muchos errores D:)**

**Como ven, vii va a morir en la universidad, y mi nuevo trauma se llama: cinetica quimica y catalisis.**

**No se que decir. El proximo capitulo se centrara en Gray, asi que aguas con la cronologia, porque estara entre el capitulo anterior y este lalalallaaalla**

**Por cierto, esperen un capitulo 10.5, lo subiré como un one shot… bueno no se, vere que tal**

**PD: el proximo fic que actualizare sera cancion de amor y dolor, tienen que leerlo!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
